


Lab Snafu

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, RP, drugs (kinda), dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 80,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Blue learns the hard way that you really shouldn't mess with the things in Undyne's lab.Red thought his day was going pretty good for a change, and then he opened his front door to find.... Himself?....(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've finally decided to post mine and Spazzy's RP's to Ao3. Largely due to the fact that a good number of people actually seem to like them. ^^;; Figured I may as well start with the oldest one. It's unedited, so there will be all manner of typos, but it was pretty fun to write. I hope you enjoy~

The lab was pretty quiet today. Pretty boring, actually. Alphys was sat on her overstuffed, red bean bag chair, slurping instant noodles through chop sticks as she once again re-watched Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni. Most of her experiments were either waiting to show progress or dead. Most of her serums and chemicals were cycling, distilling, or settling. There was literally nothing for her to do! it was frustrating.

She slurped a noodle and it flipped up to flick her nose with the salty soup base. She crossed her eyes to glare at the drop that sat atop her snout. She huffed and wiped it away. Just look at her... The underground's feared royal scientist. The mad genius whose name was whispered in the back alleys with reverent fear... And she was just sitting here eating instant noodles and watching anime... Maybe she should go hunting for a new subject again...

With a sigh she set the bowl aside and tried to focus in on her anime. She really was fond of this one. Though it would never reach the heights of love she had for Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

Suddenly, there was a loud pop and a crash from somewhere on the lower floor of her lab. What the fuck?! Who would even dare to trespass here?! With a nervous growl she threw herself to her feet and hastily ambled over to her down escalator. Whoever was here, she'd make sure they regretted every one of their life decisions that had led up to this point.

xxx  
Blue looked around the lab while coughing, the last thing he could remember was helping out in Undyne’s lab. Normally it was Pap who helped her with her work but seeing how he had other plans he voiced up happily to assist in any way he could. While Undyne had her back turned Blue started messing around with a few items on a counter. They looked innocent enough to him so he didn’t think much of it. When Undyne turned to face him it startled him knocking a few items over, before he knew it he was on his butt coughing up smoke. Standing up from where he sat he looked in the direction of where Undyne once was, noticing she was gone he took in his surroundings. Seeing how it was a duller color, more of a mess and weird machines he hadn’t remember seeing before. He shook of the strange feeling chopping it up to the dark, wondering if whatever he had done blew a circuit. His mind ran through the possibility before deciding to call out for his friend. He hoped she was alright and that she went to fix the lights.

“Undyne, where did you go?”  
xxx

 

As Alphys got to the lower level she was a little bit startled to find... Sans? A brow rose in bafflement as she gazed at him. He looked... Off...

"Undyne? You know she hates the heat in Hotland. She's not gonna drag her scaly ass all the way up here. The fuck are you doing here anyway? And why are you so... Blue?" She had a good many questions right now and she wanted answers. Sans never came out to her lab anymore. Not since that one time when she had gotten a bit to curious for his own good. But was this really Sans? As a precaution, she subtly palmed a syringe from one of the tables she passed as she approached the small skeleton. She made sure to hide the movement.  
xxx  
Hearing a familiar voice Blue focused on it, his eyes were adjusting to the dim light now. Realizing it was Alphy he smiled brightly and with a voice full of excitement he spoke while moving towards her. Not realizing that she had asked him questions.

“Alphy, when did you get here? I didn’t think you were coming today!”  
Blue stopped short realizing that she was in a lab coat. Tilting hit head in confusion he examined her more.

“Hey, why are you wearing one of Undyne’s lab coats?”  
He then got a rush of excitement that made him start to bounce in place.

“Do you think she would let me wear one too?”  
xxx

Hmm... Well. It seemed pretty obvious that this monster was not, in fact, Sans. Or at least, not the Sans she was familiar with. Interesting. A sharp toothed smile began to stretch across her muzzle. And if this was not Sans, then he didn't have that infuriating guard's protection. She could do anything she wanted! She'd always been fascinated by skeleton monsters in general, but if she was correct in her theory of where this one had come from...

"Oh! S-sure! I don't see why not. Why don't you come over here and we can find you one." This Sans seemed like an idiot. She'd play along for a moment, just long enough to get her needle buried into bone. Then, he would be all hers! She could barely suppress a mad cackle.

 

xxx  
Blue started to proceed closer before stopping only taking a step, 

“I would love to get one right now but I do think I should wait and ask Undyne properly. It is her property after all, when do you think she will fix the lighting? I think my, what would you call it explosion? Tripped a circuit or something electronical, it’s so dark in here currently. Could be hard to put on Lab coat in the dark let alone find a spare one.”  
xxx

In a second her grin was turned down into a frown. Of course it wouldn't be that easy! Well, fuck it. She'd tried playing nice. As the oddly blue version of Sans rambled on, she inched closer and closer, taking small but deliberate steps. By the time he stopped talking she felt she was close enough. If he was as lazy as the Sans she knew, she would have no problems now!

"It's always this fucking dark, you idiot! Or haven't you noticed yet? You've wandered right into my lair! You poor, unsuspecting bitch!" And she lunged, syringe held high and cackle being released to pierce the air with it's shrill sound of madness. She was going to have so much fun with this specimen! She was going to make him scream so much!

 

xxx

Blue being used to sparing with Alphy elegantly dodged her movements out of pure instinct, quickly ending up on the other side of the work table he stared at Alphy in confusion.

“Alphy when did you start cussing? You are a part of the Royal Guard; I know you have much higher standards than this. It is very rude and un-lady like of you as well.”

He took up a defensive stance like he would normally take in a sparring match with her, still trying to figure everything out.

xxx  
Sans dodged... Sans fucking dodged! The thought didn't get all the way through her brain before she was stumbling forward a few steps. A growl fell from her as she spun to continue her attack. There was a table between her and her prey, however, and it was severely hindering her! When she started to step right, so did he. When she stepped left, he mirrored her. It didn't even look like it was intentional on his part!

"I always fucking cuss and I've never been in the guard. Now hold the fuck still and let me stab you!" She lunged over the small table, sending beakers toppling and papers scattering. The smell of stale ramen soup broth filling the room as one of her old bowls spilled across the tiled floor. Of course, the little Blue menace dodged her again and she was sent toppling tail over snoot off the other side of the table. She cried out in frustration as she scrambled to get back up and go after him.  
xxx

As he was casually dodging her moves he realized that this wasn’t the Alphy he knew. The Alphy he knew was a lot faster and harder to dodge.

“Then if you’ve never been,”

His thought trailed for a second before he cheerfully announced his conclusion.

“Then that means you’re the Royal Scientist and I’m in a different Dimension!”

He remembered Paps talking about the possibility of other worlds one day but he thought it was more from whatever he was smoking then actual logic, it all started to piece together on why everything looked and felt so different. As the smell of the Ramen hit his nonexistent nose he scrunched his face,

“You should really kept your lab in a more orderly and sanitary fashion.”

xxx

The confirmation of her theory should have had her on cloud nine, but instead, she was still frustrated and growing more pissed by the second. 

“The state of my lab should be your last concern you stupid… Fucking… STOP MOVING!” She lunged again, and again he side stepped. This time, however, she was sent careening into one of the machines she’d been working on. It was a weapons system she was intending to integrate into Mettaton’s systems. The wiring had been giving her some trouble and she’d been readying some explosives for a test when she got the electronics all sorted out. Slamming into that table was not smart.

“Oh no…” She squeaked then ran to the other side of the lab in a rush, a shrill beeping the only warning anyone had before the inevitable happened. She flipped a table to hide behind it.

xxx

Blue tried to catch Alphy before she hit into a machine but wasn’t quick enough and the next thing he knew she was on the other side of her lab hiding behind a table. There was a beeping coming from the machine, he wasn’t sure what was happening but was smart enough to follow her lead but instead of hiding behind the table he had jumped over it instead quickly grabbing her in his arms bridal style before rushing towards the door kicking it down. He knew all that training would pay off one day in a time of crisis. The landscaped looked just like back home did so he booked it as fast as he could behind a pile of rocks he knew was close by. 

Seconds after he pressed his back up against the rock he could hear a loud explosion coming from the direction of the lab. Happy that his instincts told him to get out of the building because the sound the explosion made and the wind that came from the direction seemed like it was much bigger than this world Alphy’s was predicting to happen. Looking down at her he wore his biggest grin,

“Are you okay? Sorry that I grabbed you but I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

xxx

It always seemed kinda funny to Alphys when the people in her animes described bad situations. They always started out saying something like 'It happened so fast!' She always thought she would be able to take in every little detail in such a moment. How could she not, when there was so much happening? But in this moment she understood that even the most analytical of minds could be shut down in a panic.

She felt arms around her. There was a hot blast of air on her face. Barely a second later and there was a deafening explosion. Several smaller explosions followed it, provoking a few short jumps of her body. She trembled slightly in the hold of the small skeleton she'd been chasing around her lab. For half a second, when she looked up at his smiling face, she heard violins and saw flowers. Her soul gave an uncomfortable jump and her red magic flooded her face.

Then she noticed the smoke billowing up behind him and cast a glance over the rock pile they were hiding behind. Another small explosion went off inside the wreckage that was her lab. She froze, her jaw hanging open just a bit as strangled noises slipped from her throat. Her lab... Her HOME...

"My... M-my... My.... MY LAB!!" She screamed, clawing her way out of the dimension hopper's hold and clamoring over the rock face to stand in bewildered rage in front of her smoldering home. "Nooo! No nono no NO! My work! My experiments! My... M-my notes! Aaagh! Myyy animeeeeee!!!" She could cry. She could absolutely RAGE! How had this happened? Why?! This-... She paused before turning slowly to glare at the small skeleton behind her. 

"You..." She forced every ounce of loathing and anger she possessed into her voice as she confronted the obvious source of blame for her situation. 

xxx

Following Alphy and watching her be crushed by what happened he felt bad, before he could even say anything or offer his assistance in cleaning up and rebuilding the look that she gave him was one of death. He saw that look in movies he watched and it never ended well for the one who was being stared at. Knowing he was much faster than her he gave her one last happy smile,

“Hey when you calm down I can gladly return and help you fix everything but for now.”

He turns on his heels and starts running towards Snowdin,

“I WANT TO LIVE!”

Knowing it would be a bad idea to stay any longer he still planned to come back to help, if she wasn’t chasing him none of it would of happened but he was still partly responsible for it happening so he was determined to help out. He had ran all the way towards his home, he wanted to look around more but thought it be best to head straight there and see if this universe's Sans and Pap would help him out. In his eyes he had nothing to lose seeing how he was stuck and he kind of helped in destroying his way home that he knew of.

Once he started entering Snowdin he slowed his pace, it was a little after lunch and he was surprised to not see anyone out and about at this hour. Once he was at his, or well this universe's version of his house he knocked on the door he then waited for an answer with his biggest grin on his face. It was almost hard for him to hold still from the excitement of meeting another him.

xxx

 

The day was pretty normal by Sans' usual standards. Boss had woken him up by yelling at him. He'd woken him up a second time a few minutes later by chucking him outta his window on the second floor and into a snowbank. Not exactly pleasant, but normal. He'd had a quick breakfast at Grillby's, careful to check all of his food for tampering of the more sinister sort, then ported to his sentry station to avoid the dogs. Wonder of wonders, he was even able to snatch a short nap in the little hidden cubby space where he kept a raggedy little pillow just for such days. He'd been thinking about slipping off for lunch when something unusual barged right on into his usual day.

"Hey Trash!" 

Sans cracked an eye socket open to glare at the individual who'd come to visit him. It wasn't often someone came all the way out here. Not when his brother patrolled the area right before his. Papyrus was a dick, but he was a possessive dick. He had it in his head that if anyone was going to dust Sans, it would be him. So even though the guy took every opportunity to make his life hell, he also afforded Sans a certain level of protection.

So yeah, the small group of monsters making their way over to him with obvious murdery intent was unusual.

"Heard your brother got called out to Hotland, Scrub!" A jittery looking rabbit monster pulled a knife as he slunk forward, always a step behind his more bulky friend. "We finally got a shot at making a dig on that pompous bastard!" The laugh he let out was decidedly not quite sane. It wasn’t entirely surprising. A monster who managed to hold onto their sanity in this hell hole was actually a bit more rare.

"Boy are you hoppin up the wrong tree." Sans chuckled, "If you wanna get at the boss, you'd make bigger splash just pissin in his mailbox."

One of the rabbits yelled out a war cry and ran at him. Sasn scoffed. He didn't want to deal with this shit right now... With a step he entered into on of his shortcuts. A blink later and he was at his house. If Boss was in Hotland for some reason or other, there was no real need to stay at his post. He could actually have himself a nice little break and actually lounge around at home for once! He made a quick visit to his room for a bottle of mustard, then flopped himself down on the couch where he grabbed the remote and thumbed on the tv. He'd barely had a moment to raise his bottle to his teeth before there was a rapid but firm knock at his door.

He sighed. Of fucking course... Hardly anyone ever dared to knock on that door. Even if it was known that Boss was out, fear kept others away from this house. No one wanted to be caught anywhere near here when everyone knew how possessive Boss was of his things. So that meant it had to be something pretty damn important. If his brother found out he'd ignored something important... Well, Sans would rather not think about it.

The couch squeaked loudly as he pushed himself back up onto his feet. He made sure to stomp on his way to the door, passively making sure the person on the other side knew they were disturbing him. He flung open the door with a scowl angled upwards at his 'guest'... Then let his gaze trail back down to eye level to take in... Himself. What? The other him had barely uttered a sound before Sans was slamming the door in the other's face.

What the fuck?! Who the fuck was that?! What the fuck was going on?! Did he eat something weird? Had he not checked his breakfast thoroughly enough?! Was this some weird sort of fucking nightmare?! A prank maybe?! A fine red sheen of magical sweat was beading up on his head as his mind raced. Attempting to solve a puzzle it didn't have even half of the pieces to. Another knock jolted him out of his head before he threw the door open again, grabbed his blue doppleganger, yanked him inside then slammed the door shut again. Didn't need anyone else seeing this guy just yet. That would just cause problems, he was sure of it.

xxx

Excitement grew when he heard someone stomping over; he knew that meant one of them were home. The door swung open but before Blue could say a word it was slammed back in his face. Shocked to say the least he didn’t expect such a reaction, wouldn’t they be as excited as him at the aspect of meeting another him. Just as he was going to knock again the door open and his hand was grabbed and he was yanked into the house with the door slamming behind him. The way he was pulled he did a little spin in a way that made him on the other side of Red, making it so Red was in the middle of blue and the door. 

Making a slight squeaking noise from the shock of being pulled into the house, looking towards himself he noticed that the other his arm was sticking out he followed it to where he was technically holding hands with his other me, noticing that this Sans had claws he remained staring examining them. He wondered to himself why this version of him would need such terrifying claws.  
xxx

Sans quickly whirled on the other... Uh... Sans... A frown already on his face and his sharp teeth clenched tightly. The other him was staring down. He followed the blue gaze and landed on their still joined hands. He felt his skull flush with magic as he jerked his hand away like he'd been burned.

"The fuck?! Leggo a' me, ya weird doppleganger!" He wiped his claws on his jacket, though he wasn't sure what he was trying to clean off. Not that it mattered. His jacket was probably dirtier than anything he could have gotten off of this other skeleton. Looking him up and down to take it all in, he decided that this was definitely some grade A freaky shit.

"Ok... So who the fuck are you and what're ya doin at my house?" Yeah. That was good. Start simple. He was pretty sure he had a decent idea what the answers would be, but it was kind of hard to wrap your head around meeting yourself...  
xxx

Feeling slightly disappointed at not being to look at his other’s hand anymore he brushed it off bringing a cheerful happy smile to his face, placing both hands on his hips he stood proudly like a hero would.

“I am not your Doppelganger, I am The Magnificent Sans! The future member of the Royal Guard! Friend to all creatures big and small! Helping anyone in danger, I also would like to ask you to refrain from such language. It can be taken in a very rude way and there is no need to be so harsh to, well, yourself!”

Taking a more relaxed pose after his introduction he continued to go on to answer the question,

“First you were the one who grabbed and continued to hold my hand, I was just caught up in your fascinating claws to let go right away. I apologize sincerely if I made you feel uncomfortable in any way it was not my intention. Second I am you from another Universe, I was helping Undyne in her lab when I did something and exploded into your world and ended up into Alphy’s Lab. I also need to visit her again in the future to apologize and help fix up her lab. She wanted to stab something in me but I dodge her and she fell into one of her machines which basically blew up her lab. I feel really bad and want to help her in any way I can with the cleanup and rebuilding. Seeing how it is partly my fault, I couldn’t catch her in time to stop it from happening.”

xxx

Sans felt his jaw drop a little. Not only from the confirmation of his thoughts but also from the update about Alphys' lab. (And the amount of talking this guy did. And how quickly he talked... Seriously, it was like he was on a permanent sugar rush or something, and if this guy was another him, then that was just weird on a whole 'nother level.)

"You... You blew up the lizard's lab? Fuck, no wonder Boss got called-... Shit! Boss!" Fuck! that was right! What was he gonna do if Boss came home to find this blue ball of energy in their house?! And what's worse! This guy had blown up the royal scientist's lab! (Whether it was his fault or not, Sans knew that was how Alphys would paint it, and with Undyne being the head of the royal guard it wasn't like anyone else's point of view would be considered.) If Boss found this guy here then Sans would be dead meat. Just having the guy here at all meant he was harboring a fugitive!

"Shitshit shit! You can't be here, Buddy! You gotta go!" He'd already grabbed Blue by the bandana and was moving to open the door to shove him out when he was reminded why he'd pulled the guy in in the first place. 

"Fuck! But I can't just let you run around the place either..." He let go of the blue material and beat his forehead once against the door with a groan. If his doppl-... Alternate self ran around town being all 'friend to all creatures big and small' and shit, people might start thinking it was him and that he'd gone soft. He didn't need anyone else taking a crack at him like the rabbits. "Fuck my life..."  
xxx

Startled at first with the sudden jerking by his bandana he quickly snapped out of it with the other version freaking out and proceeding to bang his head, quickly grabbing him by the shoulder he twisted him around to make sure he wasn’t hurt. Not thinking of the others personal space seeing how it was him he didn’t think they would mind, removing a glove he touched the slight red mark on his forehead then sighed in relief taking a step back so he wasn’t so close.

“Good, I was worried that you had really hurt yourself. You should be more careful it would be bad if you got hurt.”

Blue was once again giving his signature smile as he put his glove back on,

“I also ask again, could you please not have such a foul mouth? There is no need to use such vile language. It is very unbecoming of one’s self, you can still get your point perfectly across without the need of added foul words.”

xxx  
Sans was actually startled for a moment when the other had the gall to grab him. He might have lashed out if not for the ingrained instinct to never do so in his own house. The red tinge was back on his face at the other's concern, as well as the scolding.

"Stop that!" He growled, swatting at Blue's hand even as he withdrew it. "And back the fuck up! Ever heard of personal space? Jeez..." He actually backed up himself just to maintain space. He didn't like having someone so close to him. Downright hated it when others touched him. Only bad things ever came from that... "And don't try ta lecture me 'bout how I talk. It's my damn universe and my damn house! I'll talk however I fucking want."

Now that he had a moment, he tried to think and calm himself down. He couldn't afford to have a panic attack right now, not with a stranger, a fucking fugitive, right here in his living room. He took a deep breath then stood a little straighter, glaring at the other him in a way that had been known to make small monsters cry. He needed to get a handle on this situation and fast.

"Ok, so you're another me from another dimension, huh? As hard as that is ta swallow, sure. Yeah. Ok. And you came in through a lab accident? Fine then. We'll just have ta figure a way to send ya back." That seemed like the best option. Somehow, Boss had never discovered the lab hidden in their own basement. Sans didn't spend a whole lot of time there anymore, what with his brother cracking down on him about his job as a sentry, but it wasn't like he could just forget all that sciency shit his father had drilled into his skull from an early age. 

xxx

Blue decided to let it go for now, seeing how he was right that this was his world and he had a right to do as he wished also not wanting to fight with himself he decided to put on an even happier smile then he was already wearing to the point that his eyes seemed like the sparkled the happiness and caring just about oozing out of him.

“I apologize again, you are correct. I should not be lecturing you in your own home. I should also not be pushing my personal ideals from my world onto you. I will do my best to keep my mouth shut and deal with the fact that this is not my world and I should respect that. Even if I don’t like it one bit. Also I was hoping to be able to stay and see the differences in your world compared to mine.”

He started bouncing in place with his excited energy,

“You could show me around and we can compare the differences. Wouldn’t that be so fun to do together?”

xxx

Sans all but winced at how god damn sparkly the other Sans' eyes got just then. He definitely couldn't help the sharp bark of laughter at the thought of this guy running around Snowdin with those damn sparkly eyes. "Haha! Heh, yeah, no. I don't think so, Kid. Ah shit, ya got me tearin’ up here! Hahaha! Aw, that was a good one. See, I dunno how things work where you're from, but you go out there lookin like that? To fuckin sight see of all things? Fuck kid, you'll get us both killed!" It took a second for his chuckles to die down. He wiped one of his sleeves over his sockets to be rid of the slight dampness before facing Blue again.

"Only place you're goin’ is to my lab where no one is gonna fuckin see ya. If Boss comes home and finds ya here... Well, let's just say we'd both be dead sorry." He let his eye lights fade for a moment to get across just how bad that would be. Heck, he wasn't even sure why he was sticking his neck out like this... He supposed it had something to do with just how soft this other Sans seemed. It was like the human kid all over again. For some reason, Sans could just never stomach it when someone so innocent got hurt. Of course, he would never let anyone know that...

"C'mon. I know a shortcut." He stepped forward and placed a hand on Blue's shoulder. A moment later and they were in the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue felt all tingly with happiness at hearing the other sans laugh to the point of tears, he knew it was more at him but he always loved making others feel happy. He was going to take this as a good sign even if what Red just told him was a bit disheartening. A moment later he felt Reds hand on his shoulder and before he had time to respond his head felt heavy and a wave of dizziness took hold of him not knowing what just happened he felt his knees go weak trying to keep from falling he grabbed a hold of the only thing he knew was near. His gloved hands grabbed a hold of the front of Reds jacket as he started to fall. Whatever just happened he did not like how it made him feel and how out of it he currently was.

xxx

 

Blue all but fell on him and it made his soul thud hard in his rib cage at someone being that close to him. He reacted without thinking, grabbing the other Sans and shoving him away. For a moment he just stood there, shaking lightly and eye lights mere pin pricks in his sockets before his mind caught up with the rest of him.

"Shit! S-sorry!" He stepped quickly over to where Blue had fallen and offered a hand. "Sorry, Kid. I uh... I just don't like bein... Grabbed, o-or uh... Touched in general I guess... Wasn't expectin ya to topple like that. Do I make ya weak in the knees or somethin?" He tried to laugh it off with a joke. He really hadn't meant to shove the guy down. He hoped it hadn't hurt him...

xxx

Laying on the ground now he looked up at the ceiling, his mind trying to catch up with the events that just happened. The attempt he made in staying in an upright position apparently failed he needed to note in his mind that this world's sans was a horrible thing to grab onto. In his current state he just didn’t know what else to grab ahold of. Hearing Sans apologize and then say that he didn’t like being touch made it clearer why he was just pushed away. Looking up at his hand now he debated for a moment if he should take a hold of it. Not wanting to be a burden he slowly sat up,

“Thank you for the kind offer of helping me up, I should be fine I don’t think anything got damaged. I will kindly refuse due to the nature of you not enjoying others touching you. I have already burdened you enough and I have a feeling stressed you out. Just give me a moment to let the world adjust, there are two of you.”

Blue rubbed the back of his head, feeling a slight stinging sensation.

“By the way what in the world did you just do to me?”

xxx

And now there was guilt... Great. Yeah, this day just kept getting better and better... He shoved his hands in his coat pockets, opting to pretend the other's refusal didn't just hurt him in any way. He avoided eye contact when he responded. "Was a shortcut. Don't usually take passengers. Never does shi- I-I mean... Never does anything to me when I... S-so I didn't think..." Fuck... Now he felt awkward... He huffed and shuffled over to the filing cabinet in the corner. That was where he kept all of his and his old man's notes.

"A-anyway... This is the lab. It's where you'll be stayin for the foreseeable future. I'll see bout gettin some sorta bed down here for ya. If luck is with us then I'll get that bucket of bolts over there sparkin and we can get ya outta my hair." He jerked open a drawer and began thumbing through the papers as he talked until he found what he was looking for. 

The machine in question was an old dusty thing his dear old dad had built once upon a time. The man had been certain that it was the key to getting monsters around the barrier without having to rely on humans. Had something to do with the time anomalies and temporal space. It hadn't exactly worked out the way anyone was expecting. With a few tweaks, however, he was sure he could fix it up to return Blue home.  
xxx

Even if he was blurry he could still see that his refusal hurt him, he just couldn’t win. Trying to respect his boundary issues he thought it be less stressful on him if he refused. Apparently he was wrong, having the world come back to normal he slowly stood up as Red was now looking through a drawer. It then clicked to him that he was no longer cussing and actually watching what he said. This made Blue feel a million times better, his happy smile returned.

“What do you mean by shortcut? Also if I am to stay here do you mind if I clean it up? I am a very clean monster and it drives me nuts when Paps just lies around smoking and making a mess.”

Blue then made a very audible groan of displeasure at a realization,

“The house is going to be a disaster when I return home; Pap is so going to help me clean up his mess. I hope he isn’t worrying to much about me. I wonder if he even knows I’m gone yet.”

Blue then grabbed the front of his shirt feeling a saddening feeling about not being to see his brother and not knowing when or if he will be able to see him again. His face showed the sign of slight distress and was now looking at the ground.

xxx

He tried not to flinch at the mention of... Pap... Fuck, when had been the last time Sans had called his brother by such an innocent nickname? From the way Blue was talking it sounded like his papyrus, at least, cared about his brother. It made his hands shake and his teeth grind in jealousy fueled anger.

"Shortcut's a shortcut. Do what ya want. M'gonna go get ya some stuff. Don't fucking go anywhere..." And then he shortcutted right the fuck outta there. He popped up in his room and immediately slammed a fist into the wall. It wasn't fucking fair! Did Blue even know how good he fucking had it?! To have a brother that cared and worried about him? To have such mundane concerns as to worry about how clean his fucking house was?!

His jaw ached with how hard he was gritting his teeth. This... This wasn't Blue's fault... It... Was a good thing right? It was good that he didn't have to deal with the shit that Sans did... Hell, the guy didn't have to deal with even a fraction of this shit! It was unfair... It was so unfair! But-... There was nothing he could do about it. It was more obvious than ever that that kid didn't belong anywhere near a place like this. If he was here for too long... It would probably ruin the guy. Sans had seen the spark of hope go out in the eyes of just a few too many monsters already. He didn't want to see it again.

His movements feeling stiff, he moved to grab the blankets and pillows from his bed. A shortcut downstairs had him in the kitchen where he grabbed a bruised apple and a glass of water. After a moment's hesitation he also juggled the items in his arms so he could grab the broom, then ported back down to the lab.

xxx

Blue flinched slightly at what sounded like an angered tone in his voice, looking up right as red shortcut out he was a little shocked but astonished at the same time. Now knowing what he meant he thought it was beyond awesome, he would have to tell him when he returned. Seeing how he was alone now he looked around for something to start cleaning with. Finding an old dusty rag he grabs it and tries to wipe down what little counter with it, but to only have old oil smear across it. He started to panic a little, wanting to clean up he was making more of a mess already. Setting the rag down he decided to do the next best thing and pick up all the broken glass and crumpled up papers that were lying around.

Tossing them in the trashcan he was grabbing the nicer looking paper and setting them over on top of the filing cabinet. Wanting to make sure he wasn’t going to throw anything of importance away. As he was setting the last bit of paper on top before seeing that Red had returned. He felt his excitement from earlier spring back to life inside him and he quickly moved in front of him but making sure to keep a distance away from him.

“Your shortcut is, awesome!” starting to bounce as he was talking, “You are so cool! I wish I could do something like that! How did you learn to teleport like that?”

It was clearly obvious that Blue wanted to grab his hand while bouncing but instead he grabbed his shirt to not upset Red again.  
xxx

He hadn't expected the enthusiasm when he got back. It caused him to jerk back a bit. The grip on his sleeve was also a bit disconcerting, but it wasn't terrible. Then the praise began to set in and his skull lit up bright red. No one had ever called him... Cool before. He'd been called worthless, lazy, useless, pathetic, weak, and all sorts of other degrading things... But cool?

His grip tightened on the items he was carrying and he quickly turned away from the bouncing Blue. He set the glass of water down on the counter, leaned the broom on the same counter, then pushed some stuff out of the way before putting the rest of his burden next to the glass.

"I-it's nothin. Accident when I was little. Been able to do it since then. D-don't make a big deal of it." He wanted to pull his hood up and hide in the familiar fur, but that would just be more embarrassing than comforting at the moment, so he just worked on pushing away his blush. "Brought ya some food an' water fer when ya need it. Blankets n' pillows too. Floor's not too great, but at least ya won't be cold.”  
xxx

Blue was flabbergasted when he said it was no big deal,

“How can you say it’s no big deal, this is amazing. You’re amazing! It so cool that you can even do it with someone else! Even if it gave me a serious head rush!”

Blue was still bouncing as he watched Red placed the items down on the counter. Calming down just enough to not be bouncing he walked closer to see the items that Red had brought.

“You brought a broom! You’re the best! I can at least sweep!”

Resisting the urge to hug him was harder than he thought, so he focused his energy on grabbing the broom to start sweeping to pull his focus from a simple act he does all the time at home. As he swept around the lab he stopped looking up at Red.

“Oh, I was wondering if you by chance had a clean rag. I found a dusty one but it had oil on it and I kind of smeared the counter over this a little bit and I really feel bad for making a bigger mess and wanted to clean it up. Also there are some papers that I set on top of the filing cabinet I wasn’t sure if they were important and didn’t want to throw anything of importance away.”

He was hoping he wasn’t asking too much from him, then when he said he be sleeping on the floor he was glad he started sweeping.

“Its fine, I am the Magnificent Sans! If I want to ever be in the Royal Guard I will have to be able to be able to roll whatever life throws my way!”

Xxx

All this praise was getting to him. It had gone past that weirdly happy buzz and stepped right on over to uncomfortable. He was beginning to wonder if the guy was trying to make his magic go haywire like this. It seemed impossible for Blue to have a single bad bone in his body, though, so Sans quickly put that thought out of his skull.

"Y-yeah, yeah... I can get ya rag. Sure we got one somewhere... An' don't worry bout reportin what you're doin in here. Been forever since I cared about anythin in this room. Just don't... Mess with the papers in the cabinet or.. Y'know, the machine n' shit." This no swearing thing was harder than it should be... Hell, he wasn't even sure why he was trying. Blue had looked so damn happy when he tried though...

"Heh, just don't roll away, huh Blueberry?" He had to wonder what the guard was like in Blue's universe if he thought he could join it. In Sans' universe the guard was practically a militant task force. They kept some semblance of order so that the underground didn't fall into complete anarchy. They also carried out executions at their own discretion. The guard was for people like Boss and Undyne; cold hearted killers with more LOVE than even the worst criminals. Sans chalked it up to just another of those unfair differences.

"Anythin else you need before I head back upstairs? I ain't gonna be runnin up n' down all day for ya."

xxx

Holding the broom he walked back up to Red in a quick motion holding the broom tight and close to him, in an extremely happy voice with his sparkly eyes returning.

“Did you just give me the best nickname ever? Does this mean we're friends now! I can’t believe it!”

He started to jump around with the broom in his hand overjoyed with the fact that his new friend just gave him a nickname. Jumping back over and stopping in front of red he remained bouncing.

“I am going to have to think of an awesome nickname for you! Oh! I know how about Cherry! Wait No even better! Raspberry! We could both be berries! Hmmmm it has to be something with the color red because you have the best Red eyes I’ve ever seen. This may be harder than I thought to think of something.”

He trailed off trying to think when Red had asked if there was anything else he needed, changing his mind set for the time being he thought about if he needed anything else when it hit him a light shade of blue crept along his cheeks.

“Um, you have the right to say no to this but by chance could I borrow a shirt to sleep in? All I have is my battle armor and nothing else and if I wear this all the time even to sleep it will get dirty much faster.”

xxx

Shit... He hadn't meant to call the kid 'Blueberry' outside of his own head. But he had and it seemed to make Blue happy so... He avoided eye contact again, unable to look at those freaking stars the kid called eyes. "S-sure. Whatever. Call me what you want." At this rate, he was never going to stop blushing. He wished Blue would just fucking stop being so damn nice and cute for two damn seconds. It was weird. It was starting to freak him out a bit. No one should be that damn happy and full of energy.

And then Blue was blushing a bit and asking for-... Shit. Shitshitshit. Sans' soul was thrumming in his rib cage and-... Shit. Was it glowing? He hoped it wasn't glowing. He was beginning to sweat again. "Yes! Er.. Yeah. Y-yeah sure. Whatever. I'll uh, I'll be right back." He ported to his room.

Fuck. Why was the idea of Blue wearing his clothes so damn appealing? This was fucked up. This whole situation was fucked up.  
xxx

He realized that Red was stuttering an awful lot that time and the longer they talked it had increased, wondering if he was doing something wrong and if he was getting angry at him. Taking a slow deep breath to calm his mind he decided to proceed in cleaning. Taking the broom he started to sweep and even gets the spider webs from the ceiling. As he proceeded to work he started to hum a little tune, the more he hummed the more he would clean to the point where he was almost dancing around singing to one of his favorite songs.

“Seven AM, the usual morning line-up. Start on the chores and sweep till the floor's all clean  
Polish and wax, do laundry and mop and shine up. Sweep again, and by then, it's like seven fifteen”

He remained singing while cleaning until Red would return.

xxx  
Ok, first thing's first, find a rag. Where would they even keep those? Sans' had never actually needed one before. Maybe in the bathroom? The hall cupboard? It took a few minutes, but he eventually found one. Hopefully Boss wouldn't notice its absence. Then he went to his room to find a shirt for Blue. It was for sleeping, so it needed to be loose and comfy, but Blue was also pretty persnickety, so it would need to be clean as well... Did he even have any clean clothes? After rooting around in a pile near his closet he found a shirt that didn't seem to have any stains. But it was black, so who really knew? It smelled a little musty too, but most things in his room smelled like that. It had a skull and crossbones on the front with the words "Bone to be Wild". He hoped Blue would like it.

He was about to port back down when he heard the front door slam open. "SANS!!" Shit...

He set the rag and shirt down on the floor and rushed out of his room to the railing. Boss was at the front door, glaring up at him.

"Y-yeah, Boss?" He asked meekly. It was fairly obvious his brother was in a bad mood from his tone and the way he held himself. It was a harsher set than usual and there was a spark of dangerous magic in his left eye.

"YOU WEREN'T AT YOUR FUCKING POST YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF GARBAGE! HAVE YOU BEEN HERE ALL DAY?! WHILE I WAS RUNNING AROUND FUCKING HOTLAND!!?" Boss was stomping his way across the room to the stairs, then making his way up to where Sans stood frozen in place. He'd meant to go back to his sentry station before now. He'd just lost track of time! He hadn't realized how late it had gotten! And now Boss knew he'd been slacking and he'd had a bad day and... Fucking shit! He knew better than this!

"S-so-sorry B-boss. I-I-I-..." There was a loud clack when the bone of his brother's hand met his face, slapping him to the side with enough force to send him into the wall.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC FUCKING EXCUSES! I LET YOU OUT OF MY SIGHT FOR A FUCKING SECOND AND YOU THINK YOU'RE FREE TO LAZE ABOUT? OBVIOUSLY, YOU NEED TO BE TAUGHT JUST HOW OUT OF LINE YOU ARE." The much taller skeleton grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him to eye level before shoving him roughly against the wall. A red gloved hand grabbed him by the forearm and pinned it to the wall by his head.

"B-boss! Please! I-I'm sorry! It won't happen again! i'm sor- Agh!" The grip tightened, his bones creaking under the strain.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DO THIS FOR YOU, YOU KNOW. I MAKE THESE RULES FOR A REASON, BUT YOU NEVER FUCKING LISTEN TO ME. IF YOU WOULD JUST. DO. AS. YOU’RE. TOLD!" Sans' free hand clutched at the one holding him up, trying to fight back his cries of pain as the grip on his arm continued to tighten.

"P-please..."

"MAYBE NEXT TIME YOU'LL KNOW BETTER." 

Then the grip on his arm twisted and there was a sharp snap. Sans screamed. He was discarded on the floor by his door. His breath came in sharp gasps and he clutched the broken bone to his chest, hunched over with his skull against the floor boards.

"TCH. PATHETIC." And then his brother was walking away to shut himself up in his own room, likely to write up a report for the day. Sans all but crawled back into his own room, pushing the door shut before leaning against it to pant in pain. 

Fuck... That had been bad. Boss was really, seriously pissed off. He should have expected that. His brother had spent most of the day scouring hotland for a fugitive that was currently hiding out in their basement. Heh. Wonder what Boss would do to him if he knew that little fact... Well, hopefully, he wouldn't have to find out...

After a few moments, he rolled up his sleeve to get a look at the damage. It hurt worse than it looked at least. It wouldn't take a lot of effort to set and bandage it. He kept a box of first aid things near his mattress. Rather than trying to crawl over there, he just took a small shortcut that landed him on the bed. It took a few minutes to take care of his injury with one hand, but he managed, keeping his whimpers quiet when he couldn't suppress them. When it looked as good as it would get, he rolled his sleeve back down, got up, grabbed the shirt and rag for Blue, then ported back down to the basement.  
xxx

Blue got caught off singing when he heard a door from the main floor slam open and hearing and angry voice call out for him, knowing that Red told him not to leave the room he quickly but silently went up the stairs to get closer to the door. Hearing this world Papyrus talk so negatively towards Red hurt, then before he knew it he heard a sound followed by Red sounding in pain. His hand was on the door handle wanting to help but he knew that this was his entire fault not even trying to turn it he let go.

Not wanting to hear any more than he already had and to fight the urge to try to help he ran back down the stairs and went to the farthest side of the lab. Glad that he had finished sweeping and cleaning up for the most. Grabbing the blanket he wrapped himself up and sat down in the corner, he felt the sadness inside him grow and tears started rolling down his face. Hearing that his brother was in the Hotlands he knew all this was because of him. Red was being hurt and he couldn’t help him, covering his head with the blanket to try to make sure he couldn’t hear the noises from upstairs he sat remaining in the corner crying. Feeling like he was the worst monster in the world to put his new friend in so much trouble.  
xxx

 

He hadn't expected to find Blue crying in a corner. It wasn't a pleasant thing to find when he came down here. Why would Blue be-... Shit. He probably heard what was going on. Of course he fucking did! It's not like the walls were sound proofed or anything! This was still the same house!

"Shit. Blue, don't cry." He walked over to the little sobbing bundle and knelt in front of him, reaching out a little with his uninjured arm and wondering what he was supposed to do. "C'mon. Ya don't see me bawlin over it, do ya? An' look! I brought ya a shirt! Don't really think our fashion sense is the same, but I shirt you not, this thing is pretty da-darn comfy. Gotcha a rag too. Maybe I can clean up my act a bit an even help ya out down here, yeah?" Jokes were his go to whenever anger didn't work, and he really didn't think it would help to yell at the kid right now. God knows it never helped him when he was crying. Not that anyone cared to help him in any case...  
xxx

Blue had the blanket still over his head and he slowly looked up his eyes still moist his face a light shade of blue from crying. The hurt in his eyes could be felt from a mile away, sniffling he wiped his face with the blanket before reaching out with his gloved hand, touching the side of Reds face. In a whisper tone filled with blame for himself,

“I’m so sorry, this is my entire fault you're hurt. I wanted to come and help but I knew that it would end worse for you so I stayed just like you told me.”

xxx

He couldn’t help the flinch when Blue reached for him, but... The touch was so gentle... To be touched like that right after he'd been slapped in the same spot just moments before... It jarred something in his soul and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But that gentleness and the sorrow in those blue eyes. Fuck...

"Blue it's... I-it's not your fault at all! I-I was stupid I... I-i shoulda known better I..." He could feel moisture on his face as red tears welled up in his sockets. Blue really wouldn't hurt him, would he? Well, of fucking course he wouldn't! He was too nice! Too soft! Too... He really didn't belong here. He was too good for a place like this...

Throwing any discomfort he had right out the window, he reached out and put his arms around the other monster, one arm clutching a little more tightly than the other. "It's fine. You did good, Blue. You did exactly the right thing. Don't you even worry bout it."   
xxx

Shock took Blue; this was the last thing he expected Red to ever do to him. Freeing his other arm from the blanket he gladly returned the hug hiding his face into Reds shoulder. His arms tightened around Red in a gentle but firm hug. A few seconds had passed when Blue noticed that one arm wasn’t clutching him as much as the other. Not wanting to hurt him he gently started to pull away looking at Red in his eyes.

“Would it be okay if I took a look at your injured arm?”

Xxx

The kid was more observant than he'd given him credit for. "Y-ya don't gotta do that, Kid. I already fixed it up, so it's fine." But he'd only had one hand to do the fixing... The set was a little off so it would probably heal bad. The bandages were a bit loose in some places and a bit too tight in others so it was uncomfortable. There hadn't been much he could do with just one hand... He didn't want to make Blue have to look at it though. It was bad enough that he'd heard what he did. He didn't really want the kid to see the physical evidence as well.

"Should probably just get ta work on the machine. Get ya home n' all that. Don't want'cha spendin more time here than ya need to after all..."

xxx

Removing the blanket from him he stood up and took off his battle armor and his gloves, setting them down on the counter near them. He only wore the light clothing that was under his armor. Sitting back down he look at Red and gave him the most sincere friendliest smile he had. Red didn’t say yes or no but he was taking it that he wouldn’t mind.

“I promise on my future position of an Honorable Royal Guard, I will be as gentle as I possibly can.”

Taking it slow he first placed his hands on the lower part of his coat before slowly trailing his hand upwards hoping he was coming off as non-threatening. Gently grabbing a hold he started to slide his coat off of his shoulders and helping remove it. Placing his coat next to him he then gently took hold of his hurt arm. Slowly pushing the sleeve up enough to see the horrid wrapping job, he frowned but shook it off and started to slowly unwrap it to get a better look at what he had to work with. Once the last was off he had to have one hand hold his arm while the other went up to wipe away the fresh tears that had fallen.

“I’m so sorry; you must be in so much pain.”

Taking his time he allied the bone a lot better than it had been, taking the wrap that was once around it and rewrapping it much better than it once was. To finish it off he removed his blue bandana and wrapped it around for added cushion. The bandages weren’t the best of quality so he knew having the extra padding of his Bandana would help and lessen the pain as well as keep it more stable. Satisfied with his work he gently let go and smiled up at red.

“I hope that feels much better.”


	3. Chapter 3

Blue was so slow... So gentle... So damn careful in everything he did when touching him. Blue slipped his jacket off and he felt like he couldn't breathe. He never went anywhere without that jacket. It was like a big bulky layer of protection between him and the rest of the world. He felt damn near naked without it! But Blue continued to be gentle, to be soft and kind. Red felt small, but Blue felt smaller to him. Yet at the same time, Blue gave off this feeling like he could stand between him and the rest of the world too, just like his jacket. It was weird. It was also warm and comfortable. It was so painfully unfamiliar.

"Don't worry bout it. M'used to it. Doesn't hurt so much." He didn't want Blue to worry. The lie didn't sound very convincing though. 

Blue finished wrapping him up, then even took it a step further and wrapped his own bandanna around his arm. That... That seemed like so much... It was too much. Why was Blue even doing this? His soul was throbbing dully in his rib cage with the tenderness and care he was being given, but he also felt so damn undeserving. It made sense that Blue had things so much better in his own world. He deserved to have all the good things. Sans was just a peice of shit. That was why things seemed so unfair. That was why these bad things kept happening to him. He didn't deserve such kindness.

"Why are you doing this?" He all but whispered. "You don't even know me. I've yelled at you. Swore at you even though you told me it made you uncomfortable. I shoved you! I locked you in this room and I’m gonna make you sleep on the fucking floor!" His volume gradually increased until he was shouting, red magic trailing from his eye sockets. "I don't fucking deserve this!" He was shaking. He tried hard not to sob out loud.  
xxx

Blue was startled by his reaction, why didn’t he think he deserved being shown kindness? Was it really that bad in his world all the time? He did the only thing that would come to mind in this moment he didn’t want his brother to hear him and hurt Red again. In a bit faster pace than he would have liked to of done he pulled Red into him as he leaned up against the wall throwing the blanket over the both of them. Rubbing his back in a soothing circler motion he whispered gently to him.

“It’s okay, please calm down.”

He remember the times when his older brother use to comfort like this when he would have nightmares from scary movies it always comforted him so he hope it would work for red.

“Everything is going to be alright; please I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

He started to hum a lullaby he remember from his childhood, trying whatever he could think of to calm him down.  
xxx

 

Sans only struggled for a moment when he was tugged forward. He felt trapped; closed in. He nearly panicked before Blue was speaking to him. It was was kind of pathetic how quickly he calmed down after that. He was reminded solidly that Blue wouldn't hurt him. He didn't even think Blue was capable of hurting anyone.

He'd never been held like this before. He'd held Paps like this plenty of times when he'd been a baby bones, always ready to chase away the nightmares, but no one had ever wanted to chase away his. It felt so safe... He'd never really felt that before either... Whether he deserved it or not, he had a need that ran to the deepest parts of him, telling him to stay where he was. 

He pressed his face against Blue's shoulder and sort of just... Melted? Yeah, that sounded like what he was doing. He just leaned into Blue, his fingers lightly gripping the other’s shirt over his ribs. Then Blue started to sing. It was a really nice sound. All deep and soothing and shit.

"Yer too good fer this w'rld Blue..." He slurred a bit, sockets slipping closed. "I'll g't ya home... Pr'mise..." And then he drifted away, carried by the delicate sound of Blue's voice and the comforting hold of his arms.

xxx

He soon felt Red relax and fall to sleep against him, he smiled happily that he was able to calm him down. He remained rubbing his back while he slept but stopped humming so he could better listen for any noise coming up from above. Knowing that his brother could demand to see him at any moment he would let Red sleep against him and continue to comfort his new friend until then.

A handful of hours had passed and he was starting to doze off but he wanted to remain alert for any signs of danger. He knew it must be late he was getting hungry but didn’t want to disturb Red; he knew this was good for him and he felt happy to do it. Looking down at his sleeping face filled him with a bit more energy to help keep him awake but with another hour passing he too ended up falling asleep no longer able to remain awake. His arms still draped around Red his head softly laying against his, it was more comfortable than he thought he would be.

xxx

“SANS!! WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!!” As muffled as it was by the separation of two floors, his brother’s voice was still loud enough to startle him out of a peaceful sleep. Sans jumped, then yelped when his skull made uncomfortable contact with another. 

“Shit!” He winced, rubbing the sore spot before looking up to see what he collided with. It was Blue. “Fuck! M’sorry Blue! I didn’t mean-”

“SANS!!” 

“Shit! Sorry, Blue. I gotta go.” The words were barely out of his mouth before he was popping away to his room where he immediately threw open the door.

“I’m up! I’m up, Boss.” He hoped he didn’t look too suspicious with the startled look on his face or the sweating. His brother gave him a strange look before huffing with a sneer on his face.

“GOOD. SEEMS YESTERDAY”S LITTLE LESSON WAS GOOD FOR SOMETHING AFTER ALL. GLAD TO SEE SOMETHING FINALLY SINKING IN.” 

Sans let out a shaky sigh and relaxed just a bit. This must have been the first wake up call. He was glad. He didn’t think his arm would hold up if he were to be chucked out of the window again.

“LET’S HOPE IT STICKS. I’LL BE IN HOTLAND AGAIN TODAY. THE LAB WAS ATTACKED YESTERDAY. THE CULPRIT IS STILL AT LARGE AND UNDYNE IS BEING INSUFFERABLE ABOUT IT. YOU WILL KEEP WATCH FOR A SMALL SKELETON MONSTER TODAY. IF YOU CATCH EVEN A WHIFF OF HIM. YOU. WILL. TELL. ME. UNDERSTOOD?” 

Sans gulped. “Y-yeah boss. Sure thing. You can count on me.”

“DOUBTFUL.” the taller skeleton scoffed. “REGARDLESS, YOU’RE STILL MORE CAPABLE THAN THOSE DAMN DOGS. DON’T LET ME HEAR ABOUT YOU SLACKING OFF AGAIN.” The threat was more than audible in his brother’s voice. All Sans could do was nod. With one more disdainful noise, Boss was turning and striding away. He didn’t bother to give any sort of farewell. Sans sighed heavily in relief. As far as mornings go, that went pretty damn well. Heartened, he ported back down to the basement to check on Blue and get his jacket. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with how he woke up laying on the guy, but he figured he could just approach it the same way he dealt with most of the rest of his problems; by ignoring it.  
xxx

Being woken up by the sharp pain that was already fading from his chin, it took him a second to realize that it must have been morning for the way Red was freaking out and shortcutting out of there so fast. Hearing his brother yell made him wince hoping that Red wouldn’t get hurt. Slowly standing up he choose to ignore the voices upstairs. He didn’t want to contribute at all in Red having more problems on his plate. Stretching he then realized that Red had left is coat, he had to cover his mouth to repress the cutest ass little giggle. Looking left then right his eyes sparkled with mischief, taking ahold of the jacket he slipped it on. Not hearing that the noises upstairs stopped he turned around from his spot with is hands on his hips,

“I am Red! The coolest dude ever! All must fear me and my pointy teeth!”

Just as he got done pretending his face flushed a bright blue and was now staring at Red. He misjudged how long he would be gone.

Xxx

It was silent for a beat... Then another beat... Then-

"AH HA HAH AAH HAHAHA AAHAHA! What the fuck?! HAhaha! Oh stars! Oh my fucking stars I can't breathe! Hahaha!" Red collapsed, unable to keep his feet with how hard he was laughing. That was... That was just... He couldn't even! What were thoughts! This was too much! His injured arm was held close to his chest while the other beat the floor. Red tears streamed freely down his face. He couldn't remember ever laughing this hard in his life!

xxx

Blue grew a deeper shade of blue,

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me! It’s not funny!”

He had to admit though it was pretty funny that he got caught in the act of pretending to be Red, taking the hood he flipped it up and pulled it down to hid his embarrassment. But still saw enough to see Red on the floor dying in laughter. Walking over he gets down and starts to poke at the top of his head doing a pouty face which just accentuated his cuteness with the fluff of the hood surrounding his face.

xxx

It took a minute for the laughter to die down. It took even longer to die down when Red looked up and saw the way Blue was looking at him. It was just so ridiculous! Once he thought he could breathe without cracking up again, he sat up, stretching his legs out in front of him and propping himself up on his good arm, using the sleeve of his bad arm to dry his face.

"Ahaha. Aaah. I needed that. Heh, what's up, Kid? Yer lookin a little blue in the face. Gonna be impersonatin your namesake next? Eh Blueberry?" He smirked, reaching up to flick the hood and make it fall back. "How bout you gimme back my coat and leave bein me to me."  
xxx

Blue summoned his ecto tongue just to stick it out at Sans before retracting it and letting it fade, he took of his coat and threw it in his face before looking away,

“Hey at least I don’t look like a bright red cherry from laughing. Any redder and someone would mistake you as such and might accidently eat you.”

A moment of silence passed before he realized how bad that sounded and covered his mouth with both hands before starting to freak out,

“I, I mean! I wouldn’t eat you. Wait that made it sound worse. I mean that…. Oh never mind I’m just going to shut up now.”

Covering his face he knew it was the deepest blue he could get, fully embarrassed this is not how he thought this morning was going to go.

xxx

"Ya wouldn't? Am I not sweet enough for ya? C'mon kid, don't get tongue tied on me. Yer fine." He chuckled then pushed himself to his feet. He shrugged his jacket on then offered his hand to help Blue up, but then hesitated, thinking back to how he'd been refused yesterday, starting to pull his hand back and smile slipping a tiny bit.

xxx

Blue groaned, “You are just like my brother, always with the horrible puns!”

Before Red had time to fully take his hand away he took it in his, he was glad his face still felt flush because it wouldn’t look suspicious as his hand grabbed his. This was the first real time that their hands touch without his gloves on. He was taken back with how gentle they felt even though he had the claws, he gave him biggest smile he could to also help distract himself from his own thoughts.

“Thanks for helping me up, you seem to be doing better with these small acts of touching. If I ever do something you don’t like please tell me. I want to respect your wishes!”

He reluctantly let go of Reds hand still holding a blue flush across his face.

xxx

Shit... How to say 'physical contact scares me because it usually hurts but now I know that you would never hurt me so it's not scary when you do it' without sounding like a total wuss... (He would also disregard the brother comment right now, because if he was like Blue's brother then that would mean Blue was supposed to be like... NOPE! Not thinking about it!)

"Uh, y-yeah. Yeah, uh, this kinda thing is fine. I mean, don't go jumpin on me or anythin surprisin or somethin, but this is cool." He stuttered and his face went just a tad darker as he looked away. It took a second for him to realise he still had to let go of the other's hand, but when he did he released it immediately. 

"So, uh, I was thinkin about gettin ya some breakfast from Grillby's. Boss doesn't like me usin his kitchen so... Hope ya like burgers." He offered Blue a slightly nervous smile. He wasn't sure what else he could get, food wise, that would be quick and easy enough this early in the morning. The shop would open in a few hours, so he could swing by there later, but for now, Grillby's was the best option.  
xxx

Tilting his head to the side just slightly he gave Red a warm happy smile,

“I will keep that in mind also I am a guest at your house, I would prefer something a bit healthier but I will gladly accept whatever you offer.”

Walking over he looked at reds shirt that he had brought and decided he wanted to wear something a bit fresher than his current clothing. Not being bothered that red was in the room seeing how they were both the same person basically. He had his back turned still and started to remove his shirt to put the other one on.

xxx

"Well, there's still the apple I brought down here last night, But Grillby ain't exactly known fer his garden salaaAAH What're ya doin?!" He covered his eyes when Blue began to take his shirt off and quickly turned around, face flushing red. "Fuck Blue! Don't ya got no modesty?" Seriously? What the heck?!” Innocence was one thing, but this was just... Surely the guy realised that adults didn't just do that kinda thing in front of nearly complete strangers!

xxx

Blue finished changing and turned to red confused,

“What’s the matter? You have seen everything I have basically. We are the same person just from different universes. Everything should be the same.”

He then got the most devilish idea, he slowly walked up while talking and got right close to Red from behind whispering next to his skull.

“Or maybe I should find out.”

He then quickly returned to where he stood acting like he just did and said nothing, he thought to himself. Payback! He had picked up a thing or two from his brother even if he didn’t really know what it all mean but he knew saying and acting like that would invoke some type of embarrassing reaction and he wanted to do a bit a payback from him laughing at him this morning. He was once again smiling his innocent happy smile.

xxx

Red huffed at the mention of them being the same person, yet again. Of course they were both Sans, but they couldn't be more different if they actively tried. They most definitely were not the same damn person. He was about to open his mouth and say so when there was a whisper right behind him, a warm breath just to the back of his neck...

The red drained from his face almost alarmingly fast as his eye lights narrowed to pinpricks, indigo flames dancing at the edges of his vision and a phantom touch searing his bones. He spun and stumbled back a few steps, tripping on his own feet to land jarringly on his tailbone. A soft rattling noise filled the air as he trembled.

"W-what... I-i..." Blue was still a few steps away. Had he imagined it? Blue wouldn't have said something like that, right? He wouldn't have... But he didn't really know the other guy all that well. Like he'd thought to himself just a second before, they really were still strangers... Red had always prided himself on being a good judge of character though. When you were a one hp monster in the underground, where it was kill or be killed, you needed to have a good arsenal of secondary skills. But as he stared up at the other skeleton with a hint of fear, he began to doubt his judgement.  
xxx

Blue covered his mouth gasping, he felt like the worst seeing the fear in Red eyes. He took a step back wanting to run to him and apologize profusely but had a feeling that would be a bad idea.

“I… I am so sorry; I was just copying what I saw my brother did once. I didn’t mean anything by it; I don’t even know what it means!”

Sliding down the wall he felt like he wanted to disappear for making Red look at him like that, this morning started out so awkwardly nice and now Red was looking at him like he was an enemy it hurt his soul seeing him like that. Grabbing the front of the shirt he wore he just stared over at Red feeling like a piece of shit and started to repeat in a soft broken whisper.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

xxx

It was a joke... It was just a stupid joke. Blue didn't even know what he was suggesting. It was... Fuck that was a bad joke...

"No, n-no... It's... I-I'm sorry. It was just a joke, yeah? Just a dumb joke? Haha..." He took a few deep, shaky breaths as he tried to calm down. He tried to look at anything besides Blue. He'd been having a good time until this point, then he'd had to go and fuck it up by overreacting to a really fucking dumb joke. "Y-you'd think I could take a joke. Ha ha..." The laughter sounded hollow, even to him.

Shit... He needed to be somewhere else. "Think I'm gonna go see about breakfast..." He ported away, landing in the kitchen. He pressed himself against a wall and slid down to curl into a ball. He needed to breathe. He needed to get those images out of his head. There was a damn good reason he always checked his food so thoroughly whenever he went to Grillby's...  
xxx

Once he was left alone he pulled his legs close to him holding them and laying his head down, tears started flowing down his cheeks. He didn’t like this he wish he could take it back and never have done that. He was a horrible friend he sat in a silent cry not moving for a while before determination filled him. Just about jumping up from where he sat he wiped the tears from his face.

“Enough sadness Blue, I vow that from this point on I will be the best of friend I can possibly be to Red! He deserves better, I will take this all the more serious! I will also tell Pap that his Jokes are the worst!!! I will never copy anything that he does ever again!”

In an act to try to distract him and return to him happy self he grabbed the rag and started wiping everything down he soon realized there was a sink and was more than ecstatic over this simple fact. Rinsing the rag out when needed in the time Red was gone everything got a bit more on the shiny and cleaned side.

xxx

It took an embarrassing amount of time for the shaking to go away and for his breathing to return to normal. By that time it was starting to get a bit late in the day. He really hoped his brother didn't send anyone to check up on him at his station... At least he didn't have to worry about the lizard spying on him with her stupid cameras. Not with her lab blown to bits. That pleasant thought served to cheer him a bit.

After the little encounter he'd had in the lab, he wasn't exactly eager to go to Grillby's, but Blue needed food. Red could go without. He'd certainly gone without plenty of times before, but Blue was soft. He doubted the kid had ever had to scrounge for food in his life. Didn't think he even knew what true hunger felt like. If Red could help it, he never would either.

So to Grillby's he went. He got the usual, plus one for the road. He almost wished he'd brought in a piece of packed snow from the road outside just to make that into a joke. He was still feeling a little rattled though, so he could be forgiven for not being on top of his game. He hung around a bit, made sure to check his food extra well, and didn't bother to get a drink. Didn't want to raise suspicion or something. He felt like he had a target on his back, which wasn't exactly unusual, but this time he was protecting more than just himself.

He was back in the basement about half an hour later, a brown paper bag with a burger and fries gripped in one hand. The lab... Did not look the same. He blinked.

"Holy shit, Blue!" He walked up to the counter to set the bag down and could swear he was able to see himself in the laminate top. "I don't think this place has ever been so... Shiny. You been polishin up on your technique or somethin?" He hoped this wasn’t about to get awkward...  
xxx

Blue gave him his best smile and thumbs up with a happy wink with no intention behind it.

“I The Magnificent Blueberry am the best when it comes to cleaning! This is just the start just you wait soon this place will look so clean that you won’t even want to stand in it!”

Adjusting the shirt it was a bit big on him but was comfortable, he always hated that when he wore big shirts that it would always hang off one of his shoulder. He got used to it but it still annoyed him he also thought there was no reason to wear his battle armor when he wasn’t going anywhere.

Xxx

"Heh. Dunno if I could stand for that." He tossed a lazy smile Blue's way, then just for clarity’s sake, "Hey, uh, about earlier... We cool?" He reached across his body to rub at his arm nervously. He normally didn't worry about whether or not he ticked off other monsters (besides his brother) but he was honestly starting to like Blue's company. There was something nice about hanging out with a guy who would never intentionally hurt you. It helped that the kid was also cute as all get out.

xxx

Nodding he got an even bigger smile,  
“Yes, I apologize again. I never should have tried to joke but from now on I will never joke like that again and we can be the bests of best friends we can ever be!”

Blue started to bounce where he stood his happy energy slowly coming back with the knowledge that everything was fine between them not wanting to be related to anything bad to Red.

Xxx

"Nah, Kid. Joke if you wanna joke. God knows I belt 'em out like their going outta style. I just... I guess I just didn't take that one too well." Blue already knew more about him than half of Snowdin. No need to confess to anymore today. "An' sure. We uh... I guess we can be friends, or whatever. Dunno if I'll be any good at it though. Never boarded that ship before. Y'know, the friend ship." He chuckled good naturedly then gestured to the bag on the counter.

"Brought ya breakfast by the way, as promised. Ain't exactly first class, but I think it's a'right. Think you'll be needin anythin else for the day? I should really get goin soon, but I want ya to be all set up before I go."  
xxx

A big smile was now plastered on his face, choosing to ignore the horrid puns. His eyes got super sparkly and it looked like he was going to explode with joy. Taking a few steps closer he couldn’t hold back he wrapped both his arms around Red waist pulling him close for a hug.

“I am so happy that you have agreed to be my friend! We are going to have an awesome time being friends!”

Pulling back after a few long second he kept his arms around him just to happy and excited to let go,

“I should be fine, I have a cup so I can drink water from the tap and I can save the apple for a bit later and eat the food you brought now.”

Hugging him one more time before taking a step back he smiled and waved,

“Hope you have a good day at work and make sure my bandana doesn’t come loose I tied the knot pretty tight but still should check it once in awhile with moving around so much.”


	4. Chapter 4

The hug startled him a bit. He waited for the feeling of being trapped, of being too close to someone. He waited to feel suffocated and scared... But it didn't happen. Blue was gentle and warm, his hold loose enough that he could break away if he wanted to, but tight enough to instill a feeling of warmth and safety. He thought he could get used to being hugged by Blue.

"Uh, O-ok." He stuttered out when Blue backed up just enough to speak, not letting him go. He yelped softly when Blue tugged him in for another hug. This time he made a small effort to return the embrace, his good arm coming up to circle Blue's shoulders stiffly. It ended perhaps a little too soon, but at the same time, not quite soon enough. It was strange and a little uncomfortable in its unfamiliarity, but it was also... Really nice.

"Sure thing, pal. I'll be sure ta check on your bandana-dge a little later. I won't let nothin happen to it. I'll check in on ya later, k?" He tossed Blue a lazy wink, then ported to his sentry station.

 

xxx

Having the biggest grin he grabbed the bag of food and sat down to eat back over on the blanket in the corner. Examining the food he sighed a little, knowing he shouldn’t be picky he still wished for a taco with extra lettuce and tomatoes on it. Taking a bite he grimaced a bit,

“Does he always eat like this? This taste just horrible,”

Sighing again he forced himself to eat the rest of his burger and started on the fries hoping they would be better still wishing he had a taco. After finishing he crumpled the bag and threw it away, not sure really what to do he had basically cleaned everything and not making food there was no mess to clean up so instead he walked over to the filing cabinet he wanted to put the papers in so they didn’t get lost.

Opening a drawer he found that there was no organization in them, his eyes went black for a second. He very much dislikes clutter and disorganization. Remembering that Red told him not to he couldn’t just sit there and let this catastrophe remain. Literally dumping ever paper in there he started to organize them in alphabetical and numerical order. This took him longer than expected to do, it was so disorganized he was glad he could fix this. Closing the last cabinet he stood up and stretched.

“Nothing beats making sure everything is in its proper place! I feel great!”

xxx

The day wasn't exactly quiet. Boss was still out of town after all, but it was easy enough to dodge the idiots who thought he was an easy mark. Maybe Blue was right about his shortcuts being pretty damn cool. Didn't exactly make him cool too, but it was pretty nice to be able to drop a bad situation on a whim. He was even feeling so upbeat that he took a moment to check on Boss' puzzles. Maybe he'd appreciate that? Nah. Probably not. Better not to get his hopes up.

Before he knew it, it was lunch time. He hadn't been able to catch a nap today either, but he felt surprisingly well rested after a nightmare free night. So it was with an out of character pep in his step that he made his way back into town and to the only shop there.

"Hey there, Honey Buns. What'cha got that's fresh?" He was addressing the rabbit behind the counter. Her name was Honesty. Probably some sort of cosmic joke really, considering how shady she was in her business dealings. No one actually called her by her given name. It was a one way ticket to getting kicked out of her shop.

"Freshest thing in here is probably you, Darlin. Stars know that's sayin somethin." Her giggle was high pitched and unpleasant, but he grinned at her anyway. 

"Hey now, don't be like that? My bro wanted me to pick up a few things for 'im. Set me up and I'll put in a good word fer ya." Easiest way to get anything out of anyone was to mention his brother. Say what you want about his personality and home life, the guy knew how to make an impression on people.

"A'right, a'right. Don't gotta sweet talk me." Her smile was twisted and unpleasant. Like most things in the underground. Well... Most things besides a certain small skeleton hiding out in his basement.

He ended up walking away with a few fruits and veggies that could probably be considered decent. They wouldn't make their way into a place like the MTT Resort, but they weren't all bruised to hell and nothing was even starting to look rotten. He popped back into the basement in a pretty good mood.

“Heya, Blue. I brought lunch.” He held up the bag slightly with a smile.

 

xxx

Blue was lying on his back with his legs up on the wall, he was bored out of his mind. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed since he was done cleaning but to him it was painfully slow. He was humming a little tune to himself until he noticed Red was back, quickly fumbling around and getting up which was more difficult then he would admit he was so excited to see the other that the first thing he did was jump into hugging him.

“Your back, I missed you!”

His excitement to see red was overflowing as he started bouncing while hugging him making sure not to hug too tight to hurt him thinking that he could still be sore from yesterday. With eyes sparkling once more he looked up at him,

“How’s work going? What did yeah bring for lunch? By chance you have any cards, I full organized your filing cabinet in both alphabetical and numerical order and now I have nothing to do!”

xxx

"Ack! Woah, woah! Easy there, kid!" The hug was still surprising and it still made him stiffen up a bit, but he was able to keep the smile. He held his broken arm a little to the side to avoid it getting jostled too much, but it still ached a little more when Blue started bouncing. He tried not to let it show on his face. He blushed to hear he'd been missed. Blue was determined to give him all sorts of firsts it seemed.

"Hell, sorry Blue. Guess we didn't really think about entertainment, huh? I'll check my room before I head out again an' see if I can find anythin for ya." He pulled away from the other skeleton gently then stepped over to the counter to start unloading his grocery bag. There was a head of lettuce, a pair of tomatoes, a few carrots, and even a red bell pepper. He also dug out an orange and three bananas. It was a pretty nice selection if you asked him. "If healthy is yer thing, then I think you'll be pretty happy with lunch. I ain't no chef, so I can't really make anythin from this stuff, but you'll probably like it better'n Grillby's."

He turned back to gage the other's reaction. He wasn't quite aware of his own expression, but it was practically begging to know if he'd done good.  
xxx

A little bummed that Red got out of his embrace he followed red over to the counter to see what he had gotten, The sparkles in his eyes shown twice as bright almost like little smiley faces and stars were in his eyes his smile grew where it looked like it would hurt to smile that much he bounced and both hands were in fist in front of him as he bounced making him look extra excited.

“This… is…. AMAZING!”

He couldn’t contain himself he squealed and did a little circle happy dance real quick.

“You are the best Red! You didn’t have to do all this but it is greatly appreciated!!”

It was hard for Blue to control his excitement but tried his best not to pounce on Red.  
xxx

Red's own smile widened at the enthusiastic response. Hell, the kid even did a little fucking dance! It was so damn easy to make the kid happy and it made his soul feel warm to know he was responsible for the sparkles in those blue eyes right now.

"Nah, Blue. It was nothin. M'glad you like it." He flushed a little and shifted with a touch of embarrassed pride. Was that even a thing? Well shit, it was a thing now.

Since it was his lunch break anyway and he didn't really want to head to Grillby's right now, he snatched one of the bananas and plopped himself down in the rolly chair by the desk. "Hope ya don't mind if I hang around for a bit. Figured I could take a look at the machine and get a start on it." He gave a little push with his foot as he talked and it sent him over to the machine in question. He used his teeth to peel the banana as he started looking things over, not wanting to move his injured arm more than he needed to.  
xxx

Following him over to the machine, he thought it was cute how he pushed himself over. Seeing that he was using his teeth to open his banana he rolled his eyes. Walking up behind him he put his arms around him from behind.

“You know if you need help with something I would be glad to help you silly, I know you have a hurt arm and there is no need to try and bite the Banana open when you have 2 extra hands right here.”

While red was trying to bite it open he pulled his hand away from his mouth and started opening it while he was still holding it. Once it was open a good amount he then to this advantage to hug and in a chipper voice,

“You’re not alone anymore; I am always willing to help my new friend.”

After the brief hug he moved away and backs towards the food to grab him something to eat as well.

xxx

His breath hitched and his soul gave a little jolt. The touch had been unexpected and it caused him to freeze up a bit, but Blue was just being Blue. He focussed on the fruit in his hand as the other skeleton deftly opened it up for him, his proximity making Red suddenly feel way too warm in the face. 

He hadn't even really considered it a difficulty to be peeling a banana with his teeth. He'd never had the luxury of having someone around so willing to help him. Every task just went through his mind with the thought that he'd be doing it alone. It was a fact of life. One he'd grown used to. And then here was Blue, just helping him out without even being asked.

"Uh... Th-thanks?..." Blue's arms were around him again, but coming from behind as it was made it feel so much more intimate. He shivered. The other skeleton was gone before he had a chance to process the feeling.

He stared at the fruit for a moment before taking a bite.  
xxx  
Looking over the fruit he decided to grab the first thing that Red brought him. The bruised apple it was the first kind gesture he gotten shown from the grumpy red. Looking over at him he smiled warmly and he saw how dumbfounded he was before biting into his banana. Walking back over Blue leaned against a counter while biting into the apple. It still tasted like an apple even if it was on the softer side but he enjoyed it. He knew he was to sentimental for his own good everyone back home always told him so, sometimes he could agree but wasn’t it normal to feel sentimental over things that make you happy.

“What are you currently working on? I’ll be honest I may not understand all the science stuff but I’m still interested.”  
Xxx

 

He cast a glance over at Blue to acknowledge he was there, then went back to looking over the machine. "Well, m'not doin a whole lotta anythin just yet. Just checkin out the condition a' things right now. Been a while since I last looked it over. Gotta check for corroded wires, rusted panels, loose screws... That sorta thing. You uh... Wanna help?"

The whole helping thing was new, yeah, but it wasn't unwelcome. The fact that Blue was so happy to lend him a hand gave him a tight but pleasant feeling where one would find a stomach... If he had one...   
xxx

“Jolly geese! You really mean it?! I would love to help you out in any way I can!”

Starting to bounce around again he quickly finished his apple and went to wash his hands before returning. With a happy smile and an obvious peep in his step he was ready to help.

“Just give me a task and I will gladly help!”

xxx

Red smiled at Blue's enthusiasm. When he came back over, Red spent some time showing him what corrosion looked like and how to clear the corrosion away. He rolled away to find a few replacement wires then pushed himself back over to the machine to show how to replace a wire that was too corroded. The task went so much smoother with a pair of extra hands. He couldn't imagine doing half of this with just the one good hand. He probably would have hurt himself trying.

Before he knew it, his lunch break was over. It had actually been over for a good half hour before he even noticed. "Ah! Shit! I need ta get back to work. Dunno if Boss is keepin tabs on me, but better safe than sorry, yeah? Sorry I didn't get a chance to go diggin fer cards. You gonna be ok for a while?"   
xxx

Blue was having fun helping out and by the look he was a lot of help with Reds injured arm it was a lot easier then he thought it would be but he chalked it up to the fact that Red was a great explainer.

“I should be fine I might take a bit of a nap, I stayed up most of the night to make sure your brother didn’t call you. I kind of dozed off last night part way through keeping an ear out.”

Because Red was still sitting in his chair Blue once again got behind him to give him a farewell hug this one lasting longer.

“Thank you for letting me help you out it was fun and you are a great explainer.”

xxx

Blue had... Been watching him sleep? And listening for Boss?... Shit. That was equal parts creepy and sweet. How was he supposed to respond to that? He didn't know... Better not to think about it too much. That was easier.

The hug wasn't a surprise this time. It was still strangely intimate and this time it set his soul thrumming in his rib cage. He didn't know what to do with his hands. How was he supposed to hug back in this position? He patted one of Blue's hands in an uncomfortable manner. His face was probably red again.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks fer lendin a hand. Or, y'know, two of 'em. Heh." He ported away shortly after, but for the rest of his shift that day, he couldn't get that hug out of his mind. The way Blue's sternum had pressed against his spine, the feel of his arms over his clavicle, the barely there brush of fingers against his upper ribs... It made his soul do it's weird thrumming thing just thinking about it.

He hoped it didn't mean what he suspected it might. Otherwise it was gonna hurt a helluva lot more than he wanted it to when Blue went home...

xxx

Once Red was gone he walked over to the corner and rolled himself up in the blanket, he laid his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He felt comfortable with Reds scent around him it reminded him of last night with how easily Red had fallen asleep against him. Giggling lightly to himself he wore a big smile as he drifted off to sleep.

xxx

It was a normal day after that. It seemed to pass in a blink too, with how occupied his mind was. He was both looking forward to and dreading going home for the day. He never liked spending any amount of time in his brother's presence. It hadn't always been that way, but the guy had accumulated so much LOVE over the years that he just couldn't hold back his anger or violent tendencies anymore. Red didn't think he even tried to... It was clear that any affection the taller skeleton had once held for his older brother had long since been abandoned.

He was also a little apprehensive about spending more time with Blue. It was becoming obvious, to him at least, that he was growing attached to the little blueberry. Not really a smart thing when he was trying to get rid of him as soon as possible. If it went too far, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to say goodbye to the other monster. He had to, though. Blue was not made for a world like this one. And even if he was, Red wouldn't want him to stay. It was dangerous here. Red had plenty of scars to prove it. If Blue had a home as gentle as he was, then that was where he needed to be.

He couldn't deny that he liked being near the other, though. It just felt... So damn nice. Warm and comfortable and accepting and just... Everything he didn't deserve but wanted to hold onto anyway. It would be gone soon. Was it really so terrible of him to want to soak it up as much as he could while he could?

He trudged home with these thoughts twisting around in his skull, both hands shoved into his jacket pockets. The walk was kinda long, not really a trek he liked to take most days, but he'd been using more shortcuts than usual lately. It was beginning to put a strain on his magic reserves. Nowhere near dangerous, but being caught without his usual pool of magic would leave him feeling like his shorts were around his ankles.

Papyrus was already home when he got there. Undyne was there with him. Red hunched his shoulders up around his jaw, wishing the fur of his jacket would hide him just a little bit better...

"You!" Undyne barked, "What was your name again? Ah, fuck it. It doesn't matter. You see any other skeletons around? About your size? Obnoxiously cheery and dressed in weirdly bright colors?"

"N-no ma'am- Uh, sir- U-uh, captain." He kept his eye lights directed at the floor.

"Tch. Useless. I don't even know why you keep that waste around, Papyrus." She directed her attention back to his brother, dismissing him entirely from her notice.

"SOMETIMES I WONDER THAT MYSELF." Boss growled, glaring at the smaller monster from the corner of his eye before he, too, wrote his brother off.

Red refrained from breathing a sigh of relief, not feeling the least bit safe until he'd made his way up the stairs and into his room. He closed the door softly, trying to be as unobtrusive as he could. He finally allowed a measure of peace run through him as he flopped over on his bare mattress. He didn't think Blue would mind waiting a little longer to see him. A nap sounded really good right about now.

xxx

Unsure how long the time had passed blue awoke, looking around the lab he saw that Red wasn’t there so he assumed that he was still working. Standing up and stretching he adjusted red shirt that he was wearing. Walking around the lab he then realized there were voices coming from upstairs. Looking towards the door he hoped Red was okay. Pushing the voice off, he went over towards the counter with the food. Looking at what he had to work with he decided to grab one of the bananas and wait for red to ask if there were some utensils he could use to chop the food up to make a salad or maybe he could ask for some taco shells but wouldn’t be pushy. Sitting back over in his corner he liked being away from the door so there would be less chance of anyone hearing him. Slowly eating his banana he waited for Red to return.

xxx

Some time later, Red was awoken by his brother throwing him across the room.

"YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING EMBARRASSMENT!" The last word was punctuated by a boot in his ribs. Red coughed around the blow and attempted to protect the tender bones with his arms. Probably wasn't his best idea, since that meant the next kick got his broken arm as a target. He choked on a scream.

"USELESS! IDIOTIC! WORTHLESS! BUMBLING!" Each word was punctuated by another blow, the last one pushing him onto his back where his brother's red, heeled boot stomped down on his chest.

"I SHOULD FUCKING DUST YOU. RID MYSELF OF THE STAIN OF YOUR EXISTENCE." Papyrus seethed, his voice low as he pressed down, listening to the bones creak as Sans began to whimper and plead for forgiveness. "CONSIDER YOURSELF LUCKY, BROTHER," he bit the term of endearment out like a curse word, "WATCH YOUR STEP IN FRONT OF THE FUCKING CAPTAIN."

His brother left with the same speed at which he'd arrived, slamming the door shut behind him. Sans rolled to his side, clutching at his screaming ribs with his trembling arms, the broken one flaring like fire when he moved it. There was a wetness on his sleeve, implying the break had gotten a lot more serious after this. Sans almost laughed.

He managed to push himself up onto his knees, but knew he wouldn't be getting much further than that. Whether it was a good choice or not, there was only one place he wanted to be. Only one monster he wanted to see. Someone he knew would help him.

He ported to the basement. 

"B-blue..." The word was barely past his teeth before he was falling, his consciousness attempting to evade his grasp.

xxx

Finishing up his banana he threw the peel in the trash he was roaming around the lab looking at all the machines and random items around. Wondering how everything worked but not daring to touch it lest he blows something up again by accident and he didn’t want to do that. Wondering when Red would return he soon got his answer; he heard his name being said. Turning in the way of the sounds his tears started flowing seeing Red on the ground clutching his side in pain and gasping. He ran over and sliding on his knees to him he took his hands and gently took his face in them.

“Oh my, I, who did thi…. Nevermind.”

Wiping the tears from his face he moved at a bit faster pace than the other day. He knew he needed bandages and with his training he quickly got up and looked through all the drawers and cabinets he could try to find anything that he could use as wrapping and support. He had to wipe tears from his face as he moved they just wouldn’t stop finding what little the lab had to offer he went and grabbed his shirt from the counter and ran back over to Red. Setting the thin bandages he found and his shirt down he helped sit Red up against the wall he should have done this first he was just in so much of a panic.

“Please bear with me on this and try not to make sounds to alert him.”

He started by as carefully remove his jacket and then he stopped for a moment to take a deep breath as he slowly proceeded to remove Reds shirt as well. Once it was off he had to stop to wipe the tears from his face again. His anger for his brother grew how anyone could do this to their own brother. He got to work aligning the broken bones that seemed to be everywhere to him. He took the thin bandages and wrapped each one as gently as possible having to bit his own tongue in his mouth every time red winced.

After finishing with that he grabbed his shirt and started to rip it to shreds taking the pieces he made and wrapping them around for extra cushion and support. This took longer than he wanted it to but after what felt like hours he finally was done rewrapping and tending to each would with as much love and care as he could muster between his silent sobs and tears. Once everything was said and done he moved to sit next to Red and gently leaning him over so he could wrap his arms around him not caring that he wasn’t in a shirt he was to upset and worried about his friend. He held onto him gently but in a possessive way. It was the only thing he could do to not bust the door down and go have some very strong words with his brother.

Xxx

He couldn't focus very well. It had been a while since it had last hurt this bad. When had it last hurt this bad? He couldn't remember. Where was he? Colors swam across his vision. He thought he saw the color blue. A long time ago he'd seen a picture of the sky in a book. That shade of blue reminded him of that picture. What was the sky doing here? The sky was gone now. Where did it go? Didn't matter. Probably left him to die. That’s what he was doing right? How many times had he died now? He couldn't think. There was so much pain...

He was moved, propped against a wall. He couldn't bite back a whimper as his consciousness began to clear a bit. Oh, that wasn't the sky. It was Blue. Why did that seem so much better? Seemed like a pretty stupid comparison now that he thought about it. The sky didn't sparkle or laugh or smile like Blue did. The sky didn't touch him like he was about to break. The sky didn't cry just because he was hurt... Red felt like crying too. Oh, wait, he already was.

His ribs hurt. Stars did his ribs hurt... And his arm... Blue was touching them. Where was his shirt? Blue was still being so damn gentle, but it hurt! Red moved a hand to push him away, opened his mouth to beg him to stop, but the hand barely grasped onto Blue's wrist before his grip was lost. His mouth could only release pained little whimpers and cries. He fought to keep from being too loud. Why was he trying to stay quiet? Blue had asked him to. That seemed like a good enough reason...

The touching stopped. There was a shifting and then those gentle arms wrapped around him and pulled him against a warm body. Safe. This was safe. He could probably rest now... For a little while anyway. Blue wouldn't hurt him...


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling Red Go limp next to him he sighed in relief, wishing he could do more for his friend he grabbed his coat draping it over him so he would stay warm. Looking across the lab he wished he was over there next to the blanket and pillow so help support him more but he just had to work with what he had. He slowly moved enough so that Red was now in between his legs so his body would be more of a support to him. Watching him peacefully sleep he couldn’t help but to kiss the top of his head. Closing his eyes he leaned his head back and replayed the events that just happened. Red was so out of it and he did his best to comfort him while putting everything back together.

It clicked to him that his body didn’t look right besides all the fractures and broken bones, lifting up the jacket he noticed that his body, well what he could see were covered in scars from past injuries, fresh tears started to roll down his face. Draping the jacket back over him, he held him close.

“Oh Red, I wish I could take you away from this awful place.”

xxx  
Some indeterminate amount of time later, Red groaned and shifted. Wherever he was, he was warm and comfortable. That alone told him he wasn't in his room. Hadn't he gone to bed in his room? What had-... Boss!

Red jolted and pushed away from whatever he was cuddled up against. He immediately regretted every choice he'd ever made in his life that led up to this point because fucking ow!! He made a series of pitiful noises as he collapsed back against what he was sure would be his final resting place. Yep. This was it. The death to end all deaths.

"Owwww...."  
xxx  
Blue was on high alert to hear even the tiniest of sound that would come from upstairs he was shocked when Red pushed away from him before quickly collapsing against him again stunned for a few second he came back to wrapping his arms back around him and starts to whispers softly .

“That wasn’t smart to move so fast, are you okay Red?”

His voice was thick with worry but also showed that he honestly truly cared, hoping that he was even the littlest better but with how he just reacted he wasn’t. His eyes were still red from the amount of crying he has done over the hours that Red had been asleep.

xxx  
"Fucking peachy..." He muttered back. He shifted a bit more, carefully this time, so he could look up at the monster who was holding him. It was Blue, of course. Who else would even bother asking him how he was? Even if it had been kind of a stupid question. It was pretty damn obvious that Red was not ok right now. Red sighed.

"Sorry, Blue. Didn't mean to snap at'cha." He should probably be concerned about the fact that he'd been sleeping on Blue again, but fuck it. This was comfortable, and Blue didn't seem to be complaining. In fact, those arms around him seemed to be pretty insistent about him staying put.

The dark marks lining those wide sockets were a little more concerning to him. Blue had been crying again... Of course he had... Red had just come down here with no plan in mind besides begging for help, and Blue would be all too willing to give it. Red wondered if Blue had ever seen another monster so hurt before... Somehow, he doubted it very much. "M'sorry, Blue." He reached up with his good arm to trail a finger along that dark marking. He'd put that there...  
xxx

Taking a hand to grab ahold of his he closed his eyes and pressed his face against it trying to hold back more tears. He honestly wasn’t sure if he had any left to cry out.

“It’s perfectly fine Red, I know it was a stupid question I am just so worried about you. I’ve been here 2 days and I have caused you so much trouble.”

His arm that was wrapped around him a little tighter but not much, blue wanted to protect him. He wanted to keep him right there where no one could hurt him anymore.

xxx

Red sighed again. "Ain't yer fault, Kid. If it ain't one reason, it's another. Boss' never needed much of a reason..." He chuckled a little, finding a little bit of dark humor in the situation. "So don't blame yerself, yeah? Havin ya here makes things a little easier on me actually. Could you imagine me tryin ta wrap myself up after that? Woulda been a pretty pathetic attempt, eh?" He laughed a little more, a moisture gathering in his eye sockets again.

"C'mon, Blue, no more cryin. You'll just get me goin again too." His voice shook. He really needed to get Blue home. He didn't need to be seeing this shit... Soon as he felt like he could move again, he'd get to work on that machine. He'd rested enough. He'd stay at it all night if he could manage it.

xxx

Taking a slow deep breath he put on a warm smile even if you could tell that he was still sad,

“I want to take you back with me if I can; I don’t want to leave you here in this world.”

Dropping his hand he pulled Red into him closer starting to cry again, he couldn’t leave him here he wouldn’t leave him here.

Xxx

Red froze. Him? In whatever sugary sweet universe Blue came from? He'd probably be even more out of place than Blue was here... Red was a bad person. He'd come to terms with this. It wouldn't take the natives of Blue's universe long to figure that out. Then he'd just be straight out of one cell and into another. At least here he knew the rules...

"I uh... I don't think that's a good idea... I don't belong there anymore than you belong here. C'mon. Let’s get that machine fixed. M'sure yer bro is missin ya." Red tried to push away, to get up and get to work, but Blue didn't seem to be having it. "C'mon, lemme go."  
xxx  
Holding onto him tighter blue look down at him, you could see there was a battle going on inside him right now and he felt like he was losing. He lowered his head pressing it against Reds closing his eyes. He was unsure of this feeling growing inside him; he has never worried about a person so much. He could feel something pulling at his soul. Unsure of what he was feeling he let his body relax from being so tense for so long before opening his eyes. Trailing a hand up reds side he cupped his face.

“Please don’t hate me.”

With that he slowly leaned forward giving red ample time to move away if he so desired before gently placing his mouth against his. He was unsure of what he was doing but it felt right, he never kissed anyone before and was just listening to what his body was telling him to do.

xxx  
Red stopped breathing.

What?...

Slowly, the world came back into focus. He wasn't sure when the world had gone blurry... And Blue was... Blue was kissing him. He was holding him close and there was a hand on his face and Blue was kissing him! What the hell?! 

He began to shake... 

What? 

Tears fell from empty eye sockets...

What the-?

His teeth clenched against Blue's...

Why was-?

And then the tension was gone. His soul was definitely glowing now, thrumming harder than ever, nearly emitting an audible hum. A small noise sounded at the back of his throat, caught somewhere between a whine and a whimper. He pressed back.  
xxx

Feeling that Red was pressing back made his soul flutter, he was happy yet confused. He was only going by what his body told him was right what he wishing to do. Fallowing purely instinct at this point he turned his head ever so slightly to get a better angle holding him closer. A few more moment passed before he pulled away slowly. The world seemed even brighter than before and the realization that he just kissed Red. His Face flushed such a deep blue that he probably looked like a blueberry now. The hand holding his face slowly moved back down to hold him. He was fully embarrassed but still didn’t want to let him go.

“I…. I…. don’t know what just came over me.”

He wanted to say sorry but for some reason he just couldn’t.

xxx

He was still a little dazed for a moment when Blue pulled away. He was actually panting slightly, face flushed a soft red and a dim glow peeking from between his teeth where his tongue had been subconsciously conjured.

Then Blue's words registered.

At first he was able to restrain himself to a small smile, but the more he thought about it... "Pfft! Hah! Haha! Oh stars Blue... What're you doin ta me?" He pressed his forehead against Blue's shoulder, gentle laughter shaking him just the slightest bit. Blue really had no idea what he was doing just now, did he? Kid probably just did whatever he damn well felt like doing. It was so endearingly naive. The last time he'd been in a situation anything like this, he'd gone straight into a panic attack, but with Blue…

xxx

Blue couldn’t help but stare at the glowing red from past his teeth before looking away nervous and not wanting to ruin anything. He was glad that Red wasn’t mad at him for not having control over himself and kissing him like he did. Feeling Reds soft laughter against him felt nice and it relaxed him once that it seemed like Red to calm down he felt like it was alright to not be holding onto him so tight anymore. Loosening his grip he smiled at him, he wasn’t sure what he was talking about when red said he was doing something to him. Letting the thought go he had more pressing things to think about then that.

“Hey Red can I examine your bandages, I want to make sure nothing needs to be changed and that everything is where it still needs to be.”

Worrying that something might of gotten loose while Red slept or while he was holding him, he wanted to make sure that he healed properly.

xxx

 

Red chuckled again and leaned back, smiling at the other skeleton. “Ya worry too much. It feels fi-...” He caught sight of the rest of himself… He’d been mislead by the presence of his jacket, the brush of fur right where it had always been, bt apparently that was the only thing that was where it should be.

If it were darker in the lab, he was sure his face would light it back up. He sat back further, ignoring the twinge of pain and scrabbling to pull his coat around himself to hide his bare fucking bones. “The fuck?! Where’s my shirt? Wh-why am I-? Shit! What the hell, Blue?!”

xxx

Blue couldn’t resist but to giggle at Reds reaction at being without his shirt, his energetic smile returning to his face.

“Red it’s nothing, how else was I going to fix you up?”

Taking a look around them and finding his shirt he grabs it and holds onto it for a moment,

“Now not to sounds rude at all but you’re not getting this back until after I take a look at the bandages. I had to make do with what little I could find in the lab and ripping up my shirt for the rest. So please can I take a look?”

xxx

Blue got persistent about the stupidest things. Red had said he was fine, hadn't he? Whatever... Seeking the familiar comfort of it, Red reached for the soft furred hood of his jacket and pulled it over his head, down low enough to cover his eyes and let him hide. He held it there so the jacket wouldn't fall from his shoulders.

"Fine. Whatever. Do what'cha want..." It was obvious he wasn't going to get out of it anyway and he really wanted his shirt back. He didn't like being bare at the best of times, but in front of Blue the feelings were different. He wasn't so much scared as he was ashamed. He knew his body was gross; all covered in scars and cracks as it was and sporting an off white pallor that that made him feel dirty. Next to the pretty, untarnished white of Blue's bones, Red felt disgusting.  
xxx

Pleased that he was going to be able to check on the wrapping blue proceeded and telling that he was nervous by the fact he was hiding in his hood he choose to move slowly and gently. Hands reaching out to slowly pull apart the jacket trying not to disturb the hood with gentle fingers he slowly trailed along each bandage taking his time. After making sure his ribs were fine he went to his arm and doing the same slow process. Once satisfied with his work and happily pleased that everything stayed where it should be he was about to hand him his shirt back when he felt a pull inside him. Leaning over he gently kissed his hurt arm. It took a moment to set in what he just did before he straightened up and handing his shirt out looking to the side a bright blue.

“I… I….. Your all good, the bandages stayed fairly well just make sure to check them often.

xxx

Red wrapped a hand around his arm where the break was, where Blue had just pressed his teeth so gently. He wished the other would stop doing things like that. It made his soul twist and ache with things he wanted but couldn't let himself have.

"Thanks.." He muttered somewhat shortly then retreated to pull off his jacket and put on his shirt. The sleeve was crusty with dark, dried bone marrow. It was hardly a deterrent however. Wasn’t like it would be the first time he'd walked around with blood on his clothes. He put his coat back on as well, wincing every time he had to move his arm, then stood and gingerly walked over to the machine. He really needed to get working on this.  
xxx

Quickly following and staying next to Red just in case he needed help he had some concerns,

“Shouldn’t you try to get some rest? It will help with your healing, nothing more I can do since I’m not a proper healer. I just know rest is what’s best!”

He knew it was still the middle of the night and that Red could sleep more, while trying to convince Red to sleep, accidently let a yawn slip before he started rubbing his eye socket. He hadn’t slept yet and still wasn’t planning to his worry for Red was still strong.

xxx  
"I'll rest later. I swear, I'll sleep like the dead, but this is a bit more important I think." He plastered on a grin to toss Blue's way then started working with some of the wires. They weren't grounded properly and that needed to be fixed. He reached for a screw driver and caught Blue's yawn in his peripheral.

"Don't let me keep ya up, though, Pal. Ya look bone tired."

xxx

Walking up behind Red he wrapped his arms tiredly around as he work giving him a small hug,

“I really want to stay awake but I don’t think I could even if I wanted to these all-nighters with barely any sleep has taken its toll on me sadly.”

Giving Red a slight kiss on the cheek he let go and slowly walked over to his makeshift bed on the floor and just about collapsed on top of the blanket and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out. He was sprawled out on his front arms to the side his face in the direction where red was working. The shirt he was borrowing was pulled up ever so slightly showing off his lower spine and upper hip bones as he was peacefully sleeping.

xxx

Red suppressed a shiver when he was hugged from behind... Again... And did his best not to stiffen up too much at the kiss. Blue seemed really affectionate for just being 'friends'. Maybe that was just how monsters were back in his dimension? Red supposed it could be weirder... It wasn't like he disliked the actions or anything, so he wasn't going to complain.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart." Guilt tugged at his soul hearing Blue hadn't been able to sleep much lately. He hoped he would be able to get some rest for a while now that he was exhausted enough to admit to it. He glanced over once he was sure Blue was asleep. His eye lights trained on the pristine white bone peeking out from beneath his own raggedy shirt. His soul thrummed...

With a huff he stepped over to Blue and slipped off his jacket to drape over the sleeping skeleton. "Idiot... The basement gets cold at night. Ya should be under the blankets, not on 'em."

He went back to work on the machine as quietly as he was able, muffling a few swears when working with one hand made things difficult. At the fourth or fifth nick of sharp metal on tired finger bones he decided he should probably get some rest too. It would probably only be an hour or two before Boss would be up and insisting Red get ready for work, so Red gave in and ported to his room. The mattress was still bare, but he figured it was probably still better than sleeping on the floor. He wished he had the energy to get the bed down to the basement for Blue... Despite his inability to find a comfortable position with both his ribs and arm, he fell asleep fairly quickly.  
xxx

It didn’t seem like long after he had fallen asleep that he was waking up, sitting up and stretching he felt something fall from his shoulder. He didn’t remember going to sleep under the blankets when looking he saw that it was Reds coat. Giggling happily to himself he picked it up, looking to the last place he knew Red was he saw that he was gone. Standing up coat in hand he looked around the lab seeing that he was alone. Slipping the coat on he enjoyed wearing it, it smelled nice and was warm. He started to wonder if Red wore some type of cologne or body mist to make it smell so good. Deciding he would ask him when he next saw him to get his answer.

Walking over to where his body armor still sat he ran his hand over it, this was the longest he had ever gone without wearing it. He missed the bright colors but a part of him didn’t want to take off reds clothes either. He wasn’t sure why he felt like that but shrugged it off. Happily skipping over to the food he grabbed an apple. With everything that had happened he never had time to ask for utensils to better make use of the food. Going over and sitting in the spinning chair he sat and started to spin while eating.

xxx  
Red woke up later than usual. Seeing the room so bright had him jolting up in bed, then promptly falling back over with a swear when his ribs loudly proclaimed their dissatisfaction with the movement. "Fucking shit... Stop being a bonehead, Sans... Heh." It was a shame no one was around to hear his joke. 

Sitting back up with a little more care, Red got up and made his way out of the room, wondering why Boss hadn't woken him up. There was a sticky note on the door. It read: YOU'RE TOO USELESS TO COUNT ON. JUST STAY THE FUCK HOME TODAY AND STAY OUT OF THE WAY.

Red blinked at the note then grinned. This was pretty much his brother's way of saying he felt bad for fucking Red up. It didn't happen often that Boss had a rare moment of guilt, but when it did it meant he could have a lazy day. Lazy days had been fewer and further in between as of late, but he sure wasn't going to complain when he got one. He ported down to the basement to share the good news.

"Hey Blue! Heh, you uh, decide to take a look around or somethin?" He smirked at the other skeleton who he'd found spinning in the lab chair like a baby bones. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight.  
xxx

Finished with his apple he remained spinning in the chair, he was having fun and there wasn’t much else to do. He stopped when hearing the familiar voice of Red. Stopping in the line of sight he happily bounced up out and was about to throw himself at Red to give him a hug but a second before it was too late he stopped himself. Arms already about to hug him and just an inch away he took a few steps back his eyes sockets wide and guilt was starting to form.

“I was about to make the stupidest mistake I could of make, I could've hurt you just now!”

Blue started pacing while ranting at himself in an oddly fashion way,

“Blue you need to think of others more than yourself, you could have hurt your friend! He is hurt and even If you love hugs that shouldn’t mean you should automatically hug when they enter a room.”

Stopping his pace he hand a finger up like he was scolding an imaginary him.

“You got that Blue!”

He then turned and bowed to himself,

“Yes oh Magnificent blue I will understand and listen to your wise words.”

Then turning facing Red he smiled wide,

“Good Morning Red! Did you sleep well?”

xxx

"Calm down there, Kid. No need to give yourself a bad time. Ain't like yer gonna break me if yer a little rough. Been through a lot worse than a surprise hug." It was hard not to laugh while he talked. The kid was just so ridiculously amusing. Red had never seen a more carefree individual. Not since Boss had been a baby bones himself. "And yeah, Slept good. I like ta think I'm pretty good at the sleeping thing. Can even do it with my eyes closed." He closed one eye in a cheeky wink at the joke.

"In fact, I slept so good even Boss didn't want to break my groove. Decided to let me stay home today." An honest smile stretched across his face at the admission. Nothing could ruin this day! "How bout I run ta Grillby's an’ get us a celebration breakfast?"  
xxx

Blue felt a rush of energetic energy run through him and then wrapped his arms around him but still gently not wanting to hurt him. Loving giving morning hugs to anyone who would allow it. At the sound of having more of the Grillby’s food he much rather eat the vegetable’s but Red was in such a great mood he shook of the thought and smiled up at Red from his hug.

“Sounds great, celebration breakfast it is!”

xxx  
Having started growing more accustomed to Blue's hugs, Red was able to return the gesture without a whole lot of pause. He was actually kind of proud of himself. Made the hug feel better too, even if it had to be cut short for now. Blue would probably want a hug when Red got back anyway.

"A'right! I'll be back in a blink." Then he ported away. It wasn't until the chill hit him that he realized he'd actually forgotten his coat. Blue had been wearing it... Shit... Ah well. He'd only be out for a moment.

He marched right into the bar without much of a pause. The usual glares were peppered with hints of confusion at how he was dressed and the blood on his sleeve, but Grillby's didn't allow violence on the inside. As powerful as the indigo elemental was, no one would dare break his rules. Well... Unless they were an idiot.

"Heya Grillbz!" He greeted as he plopped himself on a stool by the bar.

"Hello Sans." came the soft crackling reply. As usual, it sent a shiver down his spine, though it wasn't at all the same as when Blue hugged him from behind. Grillby's voice always made him feel like something was crawling around inside his bones... It was even more pronounced without his jacket. Especially when the glowing embers behind those glasses traveled slowly down his body.

"You're looking... Good... Today. More relaxed." It was a jibe at his state of dress as well as his mood. He was fishing.

"Boss gave me the day off. Figured I'd spend it at home with some good food. Care ta hit me up with a double order of the usual?" His grin strained. Yeah. Take the hint, hothead. Ain't spending a single moment here that I ain't gotta. He got a creepy smile in return, the gash in his flames that served as a mouth stretching up slightly higher on one side.

"Coming right up." Sans shuddered once the other man was out of sight back in the kitchens. The moment he had his food in hand he was out of there.

He popped up in the basement a short time later, two bags held up victoriously in greeting. "Food time!"


	6. Chapter 6

Smiling wide blue was surprised how quick he was, he had once again start to spin in the chair with his new found energy he jumped up and gently hugged Red placing a small kiss on his cheek.

“That was quick! I’m glad; I very much dislike it when you’re gone.”

Releasing him shortly after afraid he might accidentally hurt him he snatched the food out of his hands and prepared it to it was easier for red to eat. The first one he had set to the side for himself and now walking over he prepared the second set of food so Red could sit at his desk, bringing over the chair for him to sit on, blue was happy to just stand next to him and eat seeing how he wasn’t the one in pain and hurt.

xxx  
He enjoyed the hug but blushed at the kiss. Blue really needed to stop pulling this shit on him. Seemed like the guy grew more affectionate with every passing moment. He wondered if Blue was like that with everyone or if he'd done something special to deserve the treatment. The thought made his soul thrum for a second, but he pushed it way with the reminder that he didn't deserve such things. Besides, Blue would be going home soon...

While he'd been distracted, Blue had snatched the food out of his hand and gone over to the counter. Red stepped up beside him to see what he was doing. He snickered a little when he saw that Blue was actually 'plating' up the food. "Heh. You'd make someone a good housewife someday, Kid."

He grabbed a corner of the paper his own food was on and tugged it closer to the side of the desk nearest the machine. Then tugged the chair over with his foot on the hard plastic over one of the wheels.

"Wanna work while we eat?" He asked as he sat down, eagerly popping a few mustard drenched fries into his mouth.  
xxx

 

“Wowzers, you think so?” Blue then stopped for a second at the housewife comment.

“Wait, did you just call me a girl? Last I check I was a male so wouldn’t it be make a great house Husband? I don’t think I could pull of a dress anyway.”

He started by taking a bite of his burger and contemplating if he could pull of a dress, it would be an interesting concept if he could.

xxx

Shit... Now he was thinking of Blue in a dress... No! Bad Red! Bad! He nearly choked on a fry but he managed to play it off as clearing his throat. Smooth...

"Heh. Didn't think 'the Magnificent Sans' would let somethin like a dress or gender roles defeat 'im. Patella me it ain't so." Yeah. Crack a joke. That's familiar. That's a lot safer.

xxx

Groaning at his horrid pun he finished off his hamburger and started to eat on his fries, just like yesterday it wasn’t that great but it had a sweeter taste so he could manage better.

“Nothing can deter the Magnificent Blue! I am just that magnificent.”

Walking over and grabbing his water cup he filled it up and started to drink some before setting it down next to his food as he went back to slowly eat his fries.

xxx  
"Nothin but a dress." Red snickered, starting in on his own burger only after his fries were gone. There wasn't a whole lot of work getting done on the machine when the one good arm he had was too busy shoveling food into his mouth, but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much when he was enjoying the back and forth with his guest.

xxx

Sprouting his ecto tongue he stuck it out at him, “Hey I will gladly wear a dress if it would make you see that nothing can deter me!”

Blue started feeling funny, nothing big so it was easy enough to ignore just a slight tingle in his bone. He went on to finish his fries licking his boney fingers to get the salt off it sent a weird sensation that made him very lightly flush but quickly shook it off. Letting a smile take back its place on his face,

“The food was better today, thank you.”

xxx  
"We'll have ta a'dress' that issue some other time, kid. Since I ain't got nothin like that in my closet." He'd finished his burger and was devoting a little more attention to what he was doing with the wiring when there was a loud knocking from what sounded like the front door. Red frowned.

"Hey, keep it down for a sec, eh Blue? 'M gonna go see what that is." He ported to the living room, shoved the hand of his bad arm into his pocket and went to answer the door. He only cracked it open enough to see the flaming bartender standing there holding up what looked to be a fairly long receipt.

"Hello, Sans. Do you know what this is?" That creepy smile of his was back.

"Don't know. Don't care. Now fuck off." He went to slam the door shut, but a foot jammed into the door. Grillby gave a shove at the door that had Red wincing and stumbling back a few steps. Grillby stalked forward with a confidence Red didn't think he should have.

"This is your tab, Sans, and I've come to collect." Red took a few more backwards steps as Grillby advanced. Red was starting to feel sweat bead up on his skull from the fear, but he was in full control of himself right now. As fragile as he was, he was not a monster to be trifled with without preparations.

"Ain't got the gold right now, ya flaming dick." He summoned a sharpened bone construct from the floor, it stopped barely a centimeter beneath Grillby's chin, halting his forward motion abruptly. That smile finally slipped and a bit of confusion actually took it's place.

"A shame. Of course, I could think of another method of payment." The elemental moved to side step the bone, the confusion pushed away in favor of a dark leer.

"Yeah, no thanks. Ain't in the mood." Red growled, his left eye lighting up with a crimson glow. He lifted his good arm, encasing Grillby's soul in blue magic then flinging the bartender right back out the front door. He heard a sizzle and a shout of pain when the flame hit snow. "Stay the fuck outta my house Grillbz!" Then he slammed the door.

The nerve of that guy! Though, now, he had an uneasy feeling in the vicinity of where a stomach would be. He ported back downstairs, hoping to see Blue just as he'd left him. Maybe he shoulda checked to food... But Grillby had never been ballsy enough to spike his take out before...  
xxx

Shortly after Red had left the heat that was building was starting to become too much, thinking he was getting a fever he moved sluggishly over to his makeshift bed. Still wearing Reds coat he slid it off setting it next to him trying to fan himself, it wasn’t helping as the seconds passed the tingling heat grew spreading to every inch of his body. Taking off his shirt the cold air hitting his glowing body made him gasps. This feeling inside he had never felt before and he was still so hot, he proceeded to remove both his pants and boxers. He was leaning up against the cold wall breathing heavy, it felt like he was drowning from the amount of he but he then started to grow cold from the air. Slipping Reds coat on it felt so soft and nice against his bones. As he was running his fingers through the fluff the tips went across his sternum, a small moan passed his teeth.

It shocked him that such a sound could come out of him but also shocked by how sensitive he felt, confusion took hold but he also didn’t want to stop. Letting his fingers run slowly down his sternum he gasped again his other hand moved down and was gently rubbing at ilium. His head was against the wall his eye sockets closed his breathing was heavy and his hands wouldn’t listen to him to stop. Never before had he touched himself in such a provocative way. It made it all the better that he had Reds coat still around him with his lovely smell.

xxx  
Fuck! Shit! Fucking... Shit!! His face lit up almost entirely with a red glow at what he ported in to see. Blue... In nothing but his own coat... Fucking touching himself and glowing that pretty blue sky color of his magic. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a high choked whining noise. He quickly cleared his throat and tried again.

"B-blue? A-are you-... Shit... Fucking... Shit Blue.... Wh-what-..?" He tried to avert his eyes, wanting to preserve whatever modesty the other had, but couldn't help his gaze returning every few seconds. His soul was still pounding from the adrenaline of his encounter upstairs. This was so not good... He REALLY should have checked the god damn food!

xxx

Hearing the voice of Red he looked over at him with half open sockets and he licked his teeth looking at him, slowly stopping the movement’s that he was doing to himself he proceeded to crawl over towards him a bit before standing up and walking towards him, not even realizing that Red had taken a few steps back Blues skeletal fingers wrapped around his shirt pulling him a little closer. Blue then licks the side of Reds mouth making a little humming sound as he went.

“You, had… a little mustard on your face.”

Blues words came out ragged and airy, his face flushed the drug full in effect in his system and Red just looked so tasty now.

“Delicious.”  
xxx  
Blue's sparkly eyes looked so much darker with whatever drug had been in that burger. This... Wasn't right. Was that even Blue right now? Completely unsure of the situation, Red staggered back a step or two when the other advanced. No... No it was still Blue! Right? A-and blue wouldn't... Hurt him... He wouldn't...

A blue tongue darted out to lick at the side of his mouth and he fucking whined. The magic seemed to spark along his teeth and seep into his bones. It was like electricity. 

He shook himself. No! Blue was very obviously under the influence of... Something. This couldn't happen.

"B-blue, wait! W-wait just a...." He put both hands against the other's shoulders, only one of them pushing, but even then, the gesture was weak. His claws gripped the coarse material of his own jacket over bare, porcelain bones.  
xxx

Blue watched as Red was talking but he really didn’t hear what he was saying, he was more captivated by how they looked then what they were saying. His hand slowly moving down the front after letting go of his shirt moving around to the back, pushing himself against the pressure he felt on his shoulder he just knew he wanted to kiss Red he needed to kiss Red. Before long his mouth was against his in a needy kiss and his tongue was soon licking at the others mouth again asking well more like begging for entrance. His hand were now trailing along the others ribs on his back under his shirt gently rubbing before trailing down his spin and onto his sides to the point of playing with the hem of his shorts. In a breathily needy tone he just about begged even though he wasn’t sure what he was asking for he just knew he needed it.

“Please.”

xxx  
His feet moved another stuttered step back. Blue's hands were on him, trailing a current of sensation in their wake. It was a battle and a half to remind himself those fingers weren't burning him. The air was filled with the heavy sound of breathing and the faint clack of his bones as he trembled. He all but whimpered when that touch ghosted over his ribs and spine, drifting inexorably downwards. Blue's plea made him shiver hard.

"B-but-.. Mmn!" The moment he opened his mouth to speak, Blue's tongue was behind his teeth, pushing and exploring and tasting. He gasped, the hands on Blue's shoulders now clinging rather than trying to push. His mind was fogging over. He was forgetting why this was a bad idea.

xxx

Once Reds mouth was open he glided his tongue in and exploring to his heart content, enjoying the taste that was in his opinion much sweeter and tastier than any taco he has ever eaten. While his tongue was exploring his mouth his hands to wanted to explore, his right hand traveled under Reds shirt giving ghost touches on his spine while his left hand traveled down. To his surprise Red had been hiding something from him, his fingers slowly wrapped around the base of his tail and he gently pulled at it watching Red closely for a reaction.

xxx

His own tongue practically summoned itself, pushing timidly against the wide blue magic that was devouring him. The hands gliding across his vertebra were driving him crazy. The red tinged soul behind his sternum was glowing fit to light up the room, easily visible even through his thick red turtleneck.

A wandering hand dipped beneath the waistband of his shorts and when it found his tail his mind all but short circuited. His knees buckled and he had to break the kiss to let out a loud, startled moan. The only thing keeping him even moderately upright was his grip on Blue and Blue's grip on him. It was too much! It was-...

"Wait! W-wait, stop! Blue..." He choked on another gasp as the touches continued, overstimulated tears leaking from his sockets as he stared up at the other with hazy eyelights in the vague shape of hearts.

 

xxx

Holding onto Red tighter as he fell into him his right hand stopped playing with his spine to better hold. The moan he heard from red made him shiver but instead of stopping like he was told he leaned over to whisper next to his skull.

“Do you really want me to stop?”

As talked he slowly pulled on his tail once more starting to do a rhythmic pattern while awaiting his answer.

xxx  
How could anything that felt this fucking good be bad? Blue was being so gentle, so god damn careful but also so completely thorough. One would hardly know he was drugged at the moment... Red felt like he was the one who was intoxicated. He could barely form a coherent thought, his feet fumbling to get back underneath him as the grip on his tail continued to pry sinful noises from his throat. How was he supposed to respond to Blue's question with anything that made any sense?

"Haa-ah.. Hnng... B-blu-ah!" His own magic was thrumming through his bones, tinting his joints where it held him together and beginning to pool in his pelvis, ready to conjure the means of taking this even further. Did he even want to take this further? He was forgetting the reason that answer should be no...

xxx

Gently picking up Red he takes him over setting him on top of his desk pulling his hips close to the edge he starts to rub his pelvis up against his opting to leave his tail alone for now. Pulling Reds shirt up exposing Reds ribs and sternum, bending over he sensually starts to lick the length of the sternum, every once in awhile he would let his tongue wander down onto a rib licking around the bone leaving a glow of magical glowing saliva. His right arm wrapped around Reds body holding him close and his left hand goes back to messing with the base of his tail before pulling it out from his shorts. His hand slowly moved from the base to the tip as he leans back just enough to put the tip of his tail in his mouth and starts to lightly suck on it.

xxx  
He yelped when the other skeleton picked him up, his arms looping around Blue's shoulders to aide the short trip. He took the opportunity to slightly catch his breath. That breath was stolen again when naked blue hips met his own covered pelvis. It pulled a long, low, breathy moan from him. He couldn't help but respond to the motion, his legs hooking around Blue's hips for leverage as he chased that amazing friction.

"F-fuck! Fuck, Blue! Hnng..." Every touch sent shocks through his body, the electric tingle of magic trailing across his bones. And then the attention was back on his tail and he couldn't- He needed- !! He needed something to ground him. He needed... Well shit. This was feeling way too one sided. Why should Blue get to have all of the fun?

With his good arm he gripped onto Blue's collar bone and drug the other back to him, crashing their mouths together as his broad red tongue swept out to slide over Blue's blunt teeth. He nipped at the other's tongue when it came out to play but didn't stick around. He nipped and licked across Blue's jaw until he got to a blue tinted neck. He took a moment to nuzzle affectionately before licking a hot, wet trail up the slim column.

While his mouth wandered his less capable arm didn't remain still. It twinged to move it, but he needed Blue to come apart like he was. He needed to touch Blue and hear him moan. He reached beneath that exposed sternum and lightly scraped his claws against the sensitive underside of the bone.

xxx

Blue’s head snapped back and his eyes went wide with stars, his sensitive body reacted greatly to being the one touched. Not realizing that he needed to be touch this bad a needy moan escaped as his hands went back to Reds hips as he was grinding harder, the magic starting to pool. He could feel something inside him growing and he was so close to whatever it was. Grabbing a hold the shirt he took it off of red with great care even though he just wanted to rip it off him. Once it was off leaning back over he started to gently nibble on the others color bone.

Playing with the hem of reds shorts he started to slowly remove then, deciding that he needed red to be naked and to feel his pelvis against his own. Biting down harder he finishes taking off reds shorts and boxers letting them both fall to the ground. He stopped biting to lean back and take in the sight of Red naked on his desk.

“You look delicious.”

His hands wander up from his knees the length of his femur before grabbing back hold of his hips. As soon as his pelvis started rubbing up against reds he could feel the magic greatly increase in his pelvis as his ecto cock sprung out, it was thick and a medium length he was rubbing against him now. Blue was gasping at this new sensation his hand gripping more onto reds hips.

xxx  
Blue's voice was amazing. Just the sound of the other's moan made him growl with the need to hear more, but red was far too gone to fight it when Blue stole back the control. Red was more than happy to give it to him. He had a momentary pang of anxiety when his clothes were removed, but Blues teeth distracted him, pulling him out of his head and grounding him in the physicality of the moment.

Blue's words, the look in his starry eyes, it shot right through him. His arousal was so heady it was making him dizzy, and when the magic in Blue's hips met Red's there was the slick slide of a cock on his newly conjured mound. 

"Guuh!" His fingers latched almost harshly onto Blue's ribs, his body practically vibrating. "Please... Stars, p-please Blue! I-i need... I need.. You… I- A-aah!" His legs, already hooked around Blue's hips, pulled the other as close as he could get him. A wet, schilcking noise could be heard as he rocked his hips frantically against blue. His folds were so damn wet, magic dripping from him to pool on the desk. "Fucking please..."

xxx

Surprised that Red had summoned woman part instead of a dick he was to out of it to actually care beyond the fact that it surprised him. Hearing Red plead for him excited him more, letting his member rub in between his folds he gasped at the wetness before pulling away letting the cold air of the basement hit onto him. Taking his right hand he took his pointer and ran it over the throbbing nub he saw before moving down teasing the outside before slowly sliding it in. At an agonizing slow pace he started to move it in and out twisting his finger as he went. Taking the moment to look down as he went he licked his teeth, his curiosity grew and with the finger still inside he slipped down getting on his knees before quickly removing his finger to let his tongue play on the outside of his folds before slipping it inside pressing up against Reds inner walls.

Xxx

He writhed and gasped, sensations he'd never felt before assailing him and making his soul throb in his chest. Moans, and gasps, and needy, keening whines were forced from him with Blue's exploration. Then Blue's face was pressed against the wet heat that needed attention so badly and it had his femurs closing on that skull and trying to press him in firmer, deeper. His upper body fell back, having lost most of his support when Blue moved south. Sharp claws scraped at the wooden surface beneath him as a near continuous litany of curses and pleas spilled from between his teeth. He didn't think he would last long like this…

xxx

Feeling Reds legs around his head tighten he gladly pushed himself deeper his tongue reaching into the depth of him. His hands grabbing at his hip bone pulling him closer before rapping a hand around to thumb at the swollen nub, Red tasted amazing and he didn’t want to stop. The other hand that was holding onto his hip traveled to pull on his tail more remember the delicious sound that also gave him and he wanted to hear more of those sounds because everything about red was so delicious to Blue.

xxx

It was too much! It was too fucking much! Blue's tongue deep inside him, those deft little fingers playing with him, the grip on his tail.. He practically convulsed, his spine arching off the desk as a scream got stuck in his throat. He couldn't breath! Red magic gushed around Blue's tongue, Red's walls spasming around the slippery appendage as his release tore through him.

xxx  
Feeling Red start to spasms he latched his mouth around him he wasn’t sure why his body told him but he did and his eyes shot open when he felt reds liquid flow into his mouth, he tasted like, cinnamon? That drove Blue mentally up the wall he enjoyed the taste of Red and made sure to lick everything up before slowly moving back up to where his cock was rubbing back in-between his folds. Pulling Red up and holding him close he started kissing from his shoulder up to the point where his collar was whispering in a breathy voice filled with lust.

“You taste just amazing Red, why don’t you have a taste as well.”

Using his right hand to hold his face he brought it close kissing him before slipping his cinnamon flavored tongue into his mouth playing around with his tongue.

xxx  
What else could Red do but obey? His mouth fell open, small keening noises still echoing from him as a blue cinnamon tongue pushed against the magic of his own. His fingers twitched when they curled around the back of Blue's skull, holding him as close as he could get him. His tail swayed around Blue's femurs, bumping one of them before swinging up to brush against Blue's pelvis.

xxx

Heavy gasps were heard from blue as he started to rub himself harder against Red, every so often the head of his cock would press slightly in sending a sensation he wasn’t familiar with. It wasn’t enough to penetrate but it still felt amazing. After having a nice rhythm going he had to stop for a moment pulling away. Feeling the sensation like he was going to explode his fingers took the place of where his cock once was. Slipping a finger back in thrusting it in and out before adding another one the two digits rolling in and out as Blue caught his breath a luxury he wasn’t going to let Red have. Kissing on his shoulder again he wanted to hear his noises his sounds his pleads for him while his fingers were in pleasuring him.

xxx

"Guh-haa! S-stars! Blue! B-blue it's too much! It's-... I-i can't. I can't. I can'tIcan'ti- Aah!!" His whole body was warm and electrified, a stabbing pleasure stealing his breath with every plunging dig of Blue's fingers. He was going to lose his mind! It was too good. It was too much! 

His hands scrambled to touch whatever he could reach. He couldn't think. He wanted to touch. He wanted it to stop, he wanted it to keep going. He didn't know what he wanted, but he thought Blue could give it to him. "Blue! Blue! F-fuck! B-blueberry!"   
xxx

He whispered once more next to Red skull,

“Fuck? My little Cinnamon Cherry I will gladly.”

He felt so exhilarated hearing Red say his name in such a lewd sounding voice and honestly he wanted more, to feel more to know all that there could be about this amazing sensation. Slipping his fingers out of red he grabbed a hold of his throbbing member and placing it at the entrance of Red. Watching as reds liquid was dripping out from all the simulation he was giving him he pressed slowly until he heard this satisfying pop and he saw how Red was consuming his tip. Biting down hard on his tongue the sensation was overwhelming he could see stars his eyes had hearts in them and a delicious groan escaped passed him teeth. Taking a moment to calm this feeling down he took a deep breath before sliding his thick length into red until they were fully connected. He stopped holding Reds hips against his own so he couldn’t move his member twitching inside he felt like he was going to explode again but he didn’t want to there was so much more he wanted to feel before he let go of whatever this feeling was that was just about over flowing inside of him.

xxx  
His breath caught in his chest then didn't go out again. This... This was... Blue was pressing and stretching him. He was so full. So... Blue hilted and suddenly Red breathed out with a sob. This was so much... It was...

"Blue... Blue, please... Please move. Please..." He shook. Tears fell from his eyes as he stared up at the other skeleton. He wanted him closer... He reached up with both hands and cupped Blue's face, tugging insistently until the other leaned down and a red tongue could push against a blue one.


	7. Chapter 7

Twirling his tongue around the others he started grinding against red, he had told him to move but wasn’t specific on how. Grabbing red hips he then slowly pulled out before returning back he did this a few times before he couldn’t take it. The feeling was building again and it was too much for him to handle. Picking up his pace he gripped tighter bringing reds hips harder against his own. The feeling was overwhelming him, he was making a mixture of gasping moans as his pace speed up even more. He then grabbed Red tail again pulling on it, he was in love with the sounds that he made when his tail was pulled.

xxx

If heaven was a place to be found in the underground, then Red was pretty sure that's where he was. Pinned beneath the kindest monster he'd ever met and having that same monster so deep inside him he swore he could feel their souls touching. The other's teasing could have been done without, but now he was driving into him with a single minded force and the stars Red was seeing weren't only in Blue's fucking sparkly eyes.

Every pull and he exhaled a breathy sob. Every plunge and he chanted Blue's name like a prayer. His volume built until he was damn near screaming. Then Blue grabbed his tail and he really was screaming, wordless cries leaving him like sins. Having Blue so close to him, over him, inside him, it was like all good things were his for the taking and all of the bad couldn't touch him anymore.

"Blue! Blue! Fuck! B-Bl-uuh! Aa-aah! I-I'm gonna... Gonna-! Blue! Please! C-cum inside! I-insi-Ah! Inside me! Blue!" He couldn't explain the need to keep Blue inside him for as long as possible. He couldn't explain why he needed a part of the other monster to stay. He didn't care to try. He just knew he wanted it. He needed it! More than breath. Stars, take away his air but just give him Blue's cum!

xxx

Those glorious sounds, the chanting of his name the screaming that filled the lab. The primal instinct kicked in and he couldn’t control his actions anymore. The need in him grew the want overpowering, driving him as hard and deep made a rough out of rhythm feel. Leaning over, he bite into reds collar bone harder than he meant to. He just couldn’t control himself he desperately wanted to but he lost himself in this delicious game of their two bodies. He wasn’t sure how this all started all he knew is he didn’t want to end but like all games it had to come to an end. Holding the other's hips he groaned while trying to get as far inside as he could even though he didn’t move out he was still trying to thrust in as he felt that tight wound up feeling that he had been holding on so long finally release. Biting down harder he could taste the other marrow in his mouth. He wanted to let go but still couldn’t still he kept thrusting until the feeling finally diminished. He remained inside still hard still excited and exhilarated over what just happen pulling back he licked at the bite mark sensually. Knowing he should stop knowing that this had gone too far he wanted more of his new friend. Something inside him was battling to regain control but another wanted to hold onto this primal urge. Then tears started to roll down his face as the drug wore off and clarity regained his mind. He looked down at his friend and feeling the guilt of his actions.

xxx  
Teeth bit into him and he could practically hear his bone splinter under the pressure, but it was drowned out by the pounding, driving pleasure between his legs. He could barely draw air, and what air he did get was spent screaming. His fingers dug into Blue's shoulders until it had to be painful, but he was too far gone in both pleasure and pain to  
spare a thought for it.

There was a sudden explosion of feeling as Blue released inside of him, the other's magic bursting forth and filling every last available part of him. It was warm and it sank into him like pure heat. It barely registered when his own climax hit, sending his insides spasming to milk every last drop from the blues cock. His eye lights flickered and went out as the waves passed over him. And then there was nothing as his mind shut down and his eyes closed.  
xxx

Sliding out even though he was still hard made him gasp, the guilt was overwhelming. What had he just done to his friend? What happened to him to make him do this to his friend? Not able to remember anything since after breakfast and Red going to go see who was at the door then he felt hot and nothing. Nothing until he was deep inside his friend and he couldn’t stop, looking as the mix of their fluids drained out he wiped his face from the tears. He felt like a monster especially after he saw the bite mark and the taste of marrow in his mouth. Picking him up he took him over to the bed and laid him down, taking off the jacket he draped it over. He wasn’t sure if he could face Red when he awoke, did he just rape his friend and when did red have a tail. His member twitched at the thought of his tail. Staring down at himself he frowned.

“Why are you still here, go away!”

It just twitched in defiance, he groaned unhappy with everything he sat down on the computer chair and started poking at himself. Unsure how to get rid of it but poking it made him shiver and it felt sort of good. He wanted it to go away it just got him in trouble he started to run his finger up and down sending more shivers. He knew he shouldn’t but he continued, before long he wrapped his fingers around his girth and was pumping, it didn’t help that his memories were coming back from everything he did to red. The feeling of Guilt and pleasure mixing he bite his thumb on his free hand while he was trying his hardest to not make a sound but ended up whimpering instead.

xxx

It was only a few minutes later that Red's consciousness came creeping back. It took him a sec to realise he wasn't in the same place as when he passed out. He was on the little nest of blanket and pillow that Blue slept on. Where was Blue? A soft whimper drew his attention. Fuck. He was still hard? After all that? Shit... That looked kinda painful... Maybe it would be ok if... He wondered what Blue tasted like.

He sat up, repressing the urge to groan out load. Stars but his body ached... Even if it still sang a bit from the afterglow. He obviously hadn’t been out long. He tried to get to his feet, letting the jacket fall away as he stood. His legs were like jelly. He only managed a few steps before he fell, but he'd made it far enough.

Blue hadn't seen him approach with his eyes closed, but whether he'd gotten the other's attention or not, he reached for the hand that was working away. He caught it by the wrist and gently eased it away. He cast a glance up at blue to see wide, starry eyes. Red sent him a sharp toothed grin before his teeth parted and his wide, red tongue lolled out. He eagerly leaned forward to lick a long wet strip up the underside. Hm... Tasted like cinnamon. That was probably his own fault.  
xxx

Feeling a hand on his wrist that was pulling away he quickly snapped his head over seeing who it was, his face flushed a bright blue and then he licked him. This caught him by surprised and moaned, already over sensitive from the first time but he was also conflicted wasn’t well shouldn’t he be mad at him.

“Ar…aren’t you mad a….at mee?”

Blue was breathing heavy watching Red as he was kneeling between his legs.

xxx  
Red scoffed, reaching with one of his hands to give the pretty blue dick in front of him a good few pumps. "Mad? Nah. A little rattled maybe, but not mad. Why? Afraid you underperformed or somethin?" He pressed his teeth to the tip of Blue's cock, the little bead of pre there smearing across the sharp fangs before he parted them and let his tongue out to swirl around the head. "Don't worry, Blue. You boned me real good. Let me return the favor?"

He peered up at the other skeleton from half lidded sockets, his eyelights blown wide. He ran his tongue over his teeth to lap up the blue, then opened wide and took Blue into his mouth. Magic shielded the sensitive member from his teeth as he bobbed his head lower over the shaft, one hand still holding it steady. He shifted a bit to get more comfortable, his injured arm coming up to rest on one of Blue's femurs so he could run his fingers over a pearly white hip bone.

The taste was exquisite. Sweet, with a tiny hint of tartness. All overlaid by the spicy spark of cinnamon. he bobbed his head a few times before pulling back up to probe his tongue at the slit in search of more of that flavor. "You taste real good, Blue." He muttered before going back for more.  
xxx

Relief flooded him that he didn’t just lose his friend; he didn’t want that and damn was he good. Flushing a deep blue he bit his tongue as he watch Red lick and play with him. He wanted to look away feeling embarrassed but he couldn’t the sight before him was too good. Running his fingers over his shoulder one hand running over the bite mark on the right side and going up he stopped and played with his collar for a moment before resting his hands on top of his head. Sound of pleasure passing his teeth his member twitching at the attention.

Hearing that he enjoyed his taste made his soul hums and turned him on more, the thrill and excitement running through him. He vaguely remembers what this felt like in his drugged state and even though he had his eyes open it was like he could still see those sultry expressions on reds face and the lewd sounds coming from everywhere. He wanted to take control but didn’t want to push it he wanted more of red, in a breathless gasping voice,

“I w…wa…want y.y.you so… b..a..d R..r..red.”

xxx

That voice was like music. It ran over his bones like water, making him shiver and moan around the hard length in his mouth. He only pulled away long enough to speak. "Then take what ya want, Blue." Then he was back on him, mouth partially slack to allow easy movement, his tongue working hungrily around Blue's magic. He let his hand stray to Blue's sacrum, exploring the dips and divots of the bone, his claws lightly scratching before traveling further up to wrap his fingers around Blue's lower spine and giving a firm stroke.

xxx

A loud moan mixed with his name filled the lab, his grip on his head tightened and he started pushing it down over him. His mouth felt amazing around him and his hand felt wonderful on his body. Starting to thrust his hips upwards and his hands pushed down to meet he couldn’t get enough. Remaining and good pace and steady rhythm thou it didn’t stay so for long between Reds hands and mouth he felt himself climbing high fast. Getting more chaotic in his movement’s he could feel the pre cum coming out more. Leaning his head back his mouth wide open and gasping out one moan after another.

“Re…re… red.. I’m gonna… I’m go…gonna”

Before he could finish saying his warning he gripped tight holding Reds head down as he started to fill his mouth with his cum. Releasing his hold his hands fell to the side as he was gasping for air, this had taken it out of it this time. Catching his breath he sat up a bit more looking down hearts still in his eyes as he looked down at Red a glowing smile upon his face.

xxx  
It felt so damn good to give up control like this, to let himself be used by a person he knew he could trust. It was dizzying to just... Relax, and let Blue do what he wanted. It was amazing to know the sounds coming from Blue's mouth could all be contributed to him. He was making the other feel so damn good...

He nearly choked when Blue came, the grip on his skull ensuring that not a drop was lost. As the tangy sweetness filled his mouth, he was finally able to place what that flavor was. He hummed his appreciation as he suckled and milked every last bit from Blue's spent cock.

When he finally came up for air he was panting and his face was flushed, a bit of blue magic still staining his teeth. Looking up into those pretty eyes he saw nothing but happiness. It spurred a smile from him as well, chin dipping a bit shyly. Which was actually kinda bullshit considering what they'd just done together. Figures it would be the affection after the fact that would embarrass him.

The taste was still in his mouth and now that he had a minute to think, it struck him as actually really damn funny. "Heh. Hey Blue. Would ya believe it? Ya actually taste like Blueberries. Hah! Fuckin blueberries! Of all the things ya could taste like!" He couldn't help but laugh, leaning his face against one of Blue's femurs as his body shook with mirth.  
xxx

Blue found it very ironic that his flavor was his nickname as well; he will never be able to look at blueberries the same again without smirking. Leaning over he kissed the top of reds head before picking him up, his legs were wobblier than before but he managed to carry him bridal style over to the makeshift bed laying him down and then lying next to him covering them with one of the blankets. He wanted to cuddle with Red bare bone to bare bone and that is what he planned to do. Holding him close as they lay there he tangles his legs with reds and his arms wrapping around gently as to not hurt him. Kissing him on the mouth the hearts still remained, he was very at peace with himself and didn’t want this moment to end.

“Red thank you for everything,”

Blue then snuggled into him more kissing the bite mark, he giggled to himself. It felt like he marked Red claiming him as his. Thinking it was funny before closing his eyes drifting into a peaceful sleep with red next to him. He was definitely not leaving him behind now; he knew he could live without him.

xxx  
"Wh-what- Hey!" Red gasped as he was picked up then gently taken over to the 'bed'. He blushed and pouted (as much as a skeleton can pout) petulantly. "I coulda walked... Maybe..."

He should've expected Blue would be a cuddler. It was still weird though. Now that the intimacy was over and he was able to think again, he was getting anxious. He didn't like being naked. He didn't like his body. Blue still held him, though, tenderly and carefully. Like he was important. Like he mattered. It was weird...

"Y-yeah... Don't mention it..." He muttered, his blush thick and glowing.

He wasn't sure what all he was feeling right now. He was a bit uncomfortable, being bare and pressed against someone else, but that someone else was Blue. He was safe. He was also very tired... It didn't take long to fall asleep, his face pressed against Blue's shoulder.

xxx

Unsure how much time passed blue woke up still entangled with Red the deep blue returning to his face recalling everything that just happened before. Lifting up the blanket he saw that they were both still naked, bare bones and he enjoyed the view much more than he thought he should seeing how it was another version of him but red was also so different. All these new feeling were bubbling up inside him and he had to push them aside. He shouldn’t of even done what he did earlier not in the condition that red was in but he just couldn’t take his eyes off of him. He started to mentally argue with himself.

‘Blue! You are to be a Royal Guard; you cannot have such vulgar thought. Yes he is the hottest thing since, WAIT! What did I just tell you! Think pure thought! Even though he is still naked besi….. STOP IT BLUE! That’s it you’re in a time out go get dressed and stand in a corner!!’

Slowly slipping out of the others grip doing his best not to disturb him he found his clothes and put them back on setting Reds next to him. He then went across the lab and put himself in the corner while he chanted in his head,

‘You will have pure thoughts you will have pure thoughts.’

xxx

When Red woke up, he was alone on the floor. This wasn't exactly unusual. Being naked was though. He pulled the blanket tight around him as he sat up. Looking around, he found Blue in the corner... 

"Uuh... What're you doin?" He was just standing there. What the hell? Red had half expected to wake up to some more cuddling. He tried to convince himself that he wasn't disappointed.  
xxx

“I the Magnificent Blue, has to be punished, so I put myself in a timeout! Why? Because I still remain having impure thoughts about my friend! The Magnificent blue needs to not have such thoughts because his friend is still hurt!”

Saying that he remained staring at the corner chanting in his head, the thoughts would not leave and he wished they would. It didn’t help that he knew red was still bare boned behind him.

xxx  
This surprised a laugh out of him. Blue was just way too pure. "Heh. Sorry Blue. Am I givin ya a boner?" As the chuckles died down, however, he was left feeling a bit touched. Blue was so concerned about hurting him that he'd 'put himself in timeout'. It was so fuckin cute.

Holding the blanket still wrapped around his shoulders, he got up, legs wobbly but holding firm, and limped over to Blue with a smile on his face. "Don't worry bout it. I ain't some weak little damsel. I won't let ya do anything that'd kill me or somethin." Then he pressed a chaste skeleton kiss to Blue's cheek.

He was feeling too affectionate. He knew he was... But for the first time in forever, he was feeling pretty happy. It'd hurt like hell when it was gone, but he'd survive. Probably.  
xxx

Blue turned to face Red still flushed in the face, concern still filled his eyes sockets but he wrapped his arms around the other holding him close. Feeling utterly confused about everything he knew for sure that he wanted to be close with Red. Never before has he had such strong feeling towards a friend that it made breathing hard to do. Holding him close he leaned his head against the others shoulder for a moment before leaning back and seriously staring at the other.

“I think I like, like you, like more than a friend.”

xxx

He might have laughed at the phrasing if not for what Blue was actually saying. It was one thing to feel happy around Blue or to have sex with Blue... But this? Red frowned, put a hand on Blue's chest, and pushed.

"You... N-no you don't. I-I think yer just confused there, pal. I-I mean yeah, we boned. So what? You were drugged up, obviously. It was my bad fer not checkin the food." Blue couldn't... Like him like that. There was nothing to like! And... And Blue was leaving...

Red turned to walk away and go get his clothes. He needed to not be naked right now...  
xxx

Being pushed away from red broke him; he felt his soul ache like it was going to crack. Grabbing the front of his shirt, well reds shirt because his was currently ripped apart and was used as bandages, he stopped breathing and backed up to the wall and slid down it. The color in his eye socket dimmed to nothing his already white bone seemed even more derived of any color. He felt so defenseless without his armor on now and he wanted to be anywhere but there in that room with Red. Tears started running down his face and he felt dead inside. He then knew he did like Red more than just a friend.

Hearing Reds voice repeats in his head that, yeah they boned so what, that he was just drugged did that really meant nothing to him but just physical contact. Holding the shirt tighter to the point where it was starting to hurt his hands with the tight grip he just stared at Red without having the power to move the power to do anything. He wasn’t sure if he was even breathing or if he could. This was the first time he had ever confessed such feeling for another and for it to be brushed aside so easily and right having being so close to the other like they were one he felt so lost.

xxx  
Red did his best not to even look at Blue as he got dressed. The silence stretched until he couldn't stand it so once he was fully clothed he turned to crack a joke or something, but when he saw Blue crying... Something in his soul twisted painfully. He might have gasped. There was a building need to go over to the small skeleton and gather him up, hold him close and make those tears go away, but he didn't.

It was better this way, wasn't it? They'd only known each other a few days and already Blue looked like he was breaking. This was Red's fault. If he could hurt Blue this bad just on accident... Red looked away.

"M' gonna work on the machine..." And that's exactly what he went to do. His arm was feeling better today. He probably wouldn't have to bother Blue for help. The sooner this got done, the sooner Blue could go home... The sooner Blue would be happy again and red's life could go back to normal.  
xxx

Not responding to what Red said about working on the machine, casting his eyes down to the floor in front of him, he didn’t have the energy to move. Apart of him was wondering if he was falling down because it sure was agonizing right now everything hurt he wanted things to go back like they were before. Chatting, hugging just being close but now he felt like Red was worlds apart. He found that sadly ironic seeing how they were from different worlds. He remained still while listening to the sounds of Red working on the machine the tears still falling, his eyes slowly shut and he felt himself start to fall to sleep while sitting up. In this moment he didn’t care whatever this darkness was he would accept it and maybe sleep would do him some good maybe everything will be back to normal and this all would have been a bad dream. Even as blue slept the tears would not stop, his soul still ached and even sleep wasn’t helping him.

xxx  
Red threw himself into his work. If he just focussed on that, then he would be fine... But every time he glanced over, Blue was still crying. Every passing minute bit into him worse than anything his brother had ever done. 

Blue was hurting... Blue was hurting and it was all Red's fault... This was why, he reminded himself. This was why he didn't deserve to be happy. Because even without trying, he could hurt someone as wonderful as Blue. Sure, Red felt safe and warm and comfortable with Blue, but Blue was not safe with him. A few tears leaked from his sockets and he brushed them away quickly, growling a little to himself at how stupid he'd been. He'd tried to be happy, if only for a little bit, and now look what happened... He was glad when Blue finally seemed to fall asleep, leaving him mostly alone to work.  
xxx

Unsure on how long he was asleep, his dream had changes to a nightmare. He had been in a field of echo flowers dancing around them giggling when they each started to say negative things repeating the words that Red had said to him, it was a mix between sounds that he enjoyed listening to when they were one but also that it had just been physical that there was nothing there. He made soft whining noises in his slept before being startles awake and for the fact that he had fallen asleep sitting up when he threw his head back it hit into the wall. Grabbing the back of his skull he grimaced at the pain before looking back behind him to see what he hit. Realizing it was the wall everything about the dream and that he was awake hit him like a ton of stone. Staring back over in Reds direction he flushed feeling like he just made a complete fool of himself in front of him. His eye lights were dull in color not the bright blue once had, he gave his best smile he could even though he wasn’t feeling it at all.

“Sorry if I disturbed you, didn’t mean to fall asleep sitting up.”

xxx  
Red winced at the sound of bone hitting the wall, jerking to look over at Blue. His eyes seemed so dull... Red's soul throbbed...

"Don't worry bout it, buddy." He tried to smile back. He didn't want Blue to hurt so much. It felt strained. It felt normal. He went right back to work. He was making good progress. At this rate, Blue would only be stuck here a few more days. His arm was screaming at him for using it so much when it wasn't healed all the way, but that was easy to ignore. It was the pain in his soul that was the hardest to push down.

It was getting to be pretty late in the day. He'd have to make sure to keep an eye on the time. If he wasn't in his room or at least upstairs when his brother got home, he'd be in for another world of hurt. Though, maybe he would kind of deserve it... He just kept fucking up after all.  
xxx

Blue got up stretching he felt stiff from sleeping funny, he wanted to feel like himself again and nothing was going to stop him. Deciding that he was done self-loathing he was going to try his best to act like nothing was bothering him even if his soul still ached so badly. Walking over to be where red was he noticed it looked a lot different, it hurt to be this close to Red but he needed to act like everything was fine. Then he connected a few dots that if this much had changed then that mean he had been working for a long time. Blue gasped before pulling the chair away from the machine twirling Red around giving him an upset look.

“How long have you been working?!”

In his normal gentle way he took the others arm to check on it, he had a feeling that Red wasn’t doing it and he wanted to make sure his friend healed properly. Everything was fine until he touched his fingers against the others exposed part of his arm this made him gasp as it felt like an electrical current went through his fingers. His face flushed a deep Blue again and his hands covered his mouth embarrassed and shocked such a sound passed his teeth for just about no reason.

xxx

He startled badly when Blue yanked him from the machine and yelled at him, flinching under the verbal assault. The jolt of pleasure that came from bone on bone contact had him gasping aswell, a red flush coloring his face. He held the arm to his chest when Blue released him, avoiding eye contact.

"Y'ain't my mom or nothin, Blue, don't fucking worry about it! I said I'd get ya home and that's what I'm fucking doing, so back off, ok?!" He didn't mean to yell. He didn't mean to snap. But god damn it! He felt like shit and he'd hurt the other skeleton so damn bad, and here he was still trying to fucking take care of him! It wasn't right! He didn't deserve it! He could feel tears starting to well up in his sockets so he hastily blinked them away and moved to go back to the damn machine.  
xxx

Mixed feelings welled upside him; he was upset because he just got snapped at but still worried for Reds wellbeing. Seeing him retreat he stop him by throwing his arms around him from behind hugging him and putting his face down on Reds shoulder.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you, I am just worried about you. I know I’m not your mother but I still care about you even if you don’t care about me.”

xxx  
Red shook, wanting to pull away but unable to make himself do so. "I... I do care about ya, Blue, I just... Listen, I'm bad news, ok? I don't know why the fuck you care about me, but just stop. Just... Let me send ya home. You don't b'long here. This place is hurtin ya. I'm hurtin ya... S-so just... Leggo and let me get back ta work..." He bit back a sob. Now was not the time to start crying. He was stronger than this.


	8. Chapter 8

Blues soul fluttered when Red said he cared about him, he didn’t care about the other stuff. Turning him back around again to look him eye to eye, there was hope in his eyes the blue a bit brighter with hope in them.

“Do…. Do you mean it?”

He was once again holding his breath waiting to hear words that could either send him sky high or back plummeting to the ground.

xxx  
Agh! He could scream! "Damn it Blue! You single minded god damn-... Of course I fucking mean it! This wouldn't be such a fucking problem if I didn't!" Didn't Blue understand?! Didn't he realise how goddamn stupid this was?! It didn't matter if he cared about Blue because there wasn't anything he could do to keep him! 

In the end, Blue was going to go home and Red was going to stay here. Blue was going to go be happy with his loving brother and kind hearted friends and sugary sweet world where a monster like Blue was aloud to freaking exist!... And Red would probably continue to suffer under his brother's hand... He'd probably get caught by Grillby sooner or later... Someone was bound to dust him again at some point and then the the time line would reset and he'd get to do it all over again... Damn it... When did the fucking tears start falling?  
xxx

He felt like he was floating his wide grin grew his happy starry eyes back; he took his hands and cupped both sides of Reds face wiping the tears. The joy he felt was overflowing and he leaned in placing his mouth against reds. His hands dropped down from his face going under Red's butt to pick him up. He was full of energy now and he couldn’t contain himself. Picking him up and holding him against himself spinning with him in his arms while kissing him Blue was just so happy that red cared for him too.

xxx

It wasn't fair that Blue could make him feel like this. It wasn't fucking fair! The kiss had him nearly melting against the other. Then the other was picking him up and suddenly he had to be a solid monster again because Blue was spinning around and Red needed to fucking hold on.

"H-hey! Hold on just a-.. Blue! Stop! Ha heh, stop you little shit!" It was hard not to feel at least a little bit light with how happy Blue was now. The joy seemed to be spilling over into Red with just how intense it was, causing a few chuckles to be forced from him. he sighed and just wrapped his arms around the other. At least Blue was happy again. Whatever he'd done to hurt the guy, he seemed to have more than fixed it with his admission. It didn't stop his insides from twisting in anxiety about the future...  
xxx

Blue finally stopped spinning enjoying the feel of red arms around him holding on, setting him down on the chair once more he almost forgot the main reason for interrupting his work in the first place with his sparkly eyes he looked determined.

“Will you please now let me look at that arm?”

xxx  
Red sighed in resignation. "Yeah, sure. Knock yerself out, Kid." He slipped his injured arm out of his jacket and held it out to Blue. The bone was throbbing in pain, but it wasn't like he hadn't had worse. Certainly still felt better than after his brother had kicked it. He thought he heard some thumping from upstairs, but figured it was probably his imagination. It was still a bit too early for Boss to be home.

xxx

Blue smiles lovingly at red before gently taking the rapping off of his arm, it had healed amazingly well for the short time it had been wrapped it was still cracked but not nearly as bad as when he first saw it.

“Do you always heal this fast?”

xxx  
Red blinked at his arm. "Huh... Not usually. Heh. You work some kinda magic on me when I wasn't lookin?" He turned it over and inspected the crack that was still there. It had been pretty damn bad last night, but now it looked almost healed. Still hurt like a bitch, though.

xxx

Blue was thinking about if he did do some sort of magic to help the healing process the only thing he could think of that was even related to magic would have been, covering his mouth doing a little snorting laugh. His face flushed and he had to look away for a moment before turning back taking a deep breath to compose himself once more. His face was still flushed looking at red he grinned stupidly,

“There is uh only one thing I could think of that has probably been different than any of the other times.”

He was hopeful that red would figure it out so that he didn’t actually have to say it but would if he didn’t realize.  
xxx

Something that was different? Red frowned, trying to think about what Blue could mean. Then it clicked. His face went bright red.

"Uh... Oh... I uh... Wow, uh..." Well, technically, he supposed it was still magic. Though, he never would have thought magic could be used that way... People didn't generally get intimate with an injured monster, so he supposed it would make sense that not many would know that could happen...  
xxx

Blues curiosity got the better of him about this, without asking he started to lift up reds shirt to examine his ribs. He started to undo the wrapping revealing the same state that his arm had shown. Great amount of healing for the short bit of time. Blue bite his tongue slightly not realizing that it had sprouted. His curiosity grew, leaning over he started to lick around the hurt ribs his saliva soaking it covering the one he was working on.

xxx  
"H-hey! What're ya-... Y-ya can't just Aaah!" Just having Blue's hands on his ribs had been enough to make his soul start thrumming hard, but when that wet tongue of his started tracing around his cracks and breaks... Holy fucking shit! His hands were on Blue's shoulders. He'd been about to push but now his fingers were twisting in the material of the shirt Blue was wearing.  
xxx

He worked on the rib but was only seeing a small healing and earlier he had only really used his tongue a little on his bones, licking up from his ribs across his sternum he then connects there mouth in a kiss running his tongue across Reds sharp teeth asking for entrance. His hands started to run down Reds side picking him up again from his chair carrying him over to his work desk. Once placing him down his fingers started to rub at Reds crotch through his clothes. Blue had a feeling if he could do what he did with Red again he would heal faster and the more he thought about it the more he wanted to.

xxx

He groaned into the kiss, opening up without even thinking about it. By the time they reached the desk, he'd already started panting, his face a bright red. He gasped when their tongues parted.

"Sh-shit. Blue, are you s-sure you wanna... Again?" His hips bucked against the touch, his bones tinting with his magic as Blue started to work him up.

xxx

Kissing the side of his neck between his shirt and collar he made a little humming sound, pulling back he had lust in his eyes already but his face was a deep blue.

“Yes, this time I’ll be aware and be able to do you on my own accord without anything controlling me.”

With his free hand he reached behind pulling Reds tail out, he really liked his tail and enjoyed the sounds it brought forth. While he continued to rub at Red as he started to suck on the tip and twirling his tongue around his tail watching closely at reds facial expression.

xxx

His eye lights flickered briefly, hazing a bit at just the words. It reminded him that this guy didn't even like to swear but he was already pawing at his most sensitive places and lewdly sucking off his fucking tail. He moaned brokenly under the ministrations, one leg bending to hook around Blue's hip to pull him closer.

"Shit Blue... You're so fuckint hot..."  
xxx

His hand moved from rubbing him to around his back, if he wanted to be closer he would gladly oblige. Rubbing his pelvis against the other he just stared at him intensely with determination. The sensation of their pelvises against each other made him start to breath heavy. He remembers that it felt good but it was also behind a current of fog as well. Dropping his tail gently he pulled Reds face in connecting their mouths again before starting to play the wonderful game with their tongues. All this felt so right to Blue felt so perfect. Losing sight of why he originally started doing this for he just wanted more of Red, to feel him again like in those fuzzy memories he had. Grinding harder against Red made him gasps at the sensation of the pooling magic, just a little more he thought. Remembering this feeling and trying to grasps at it again.

xxx  
A whine was forced from him with the friction of Blue grinding against him, but it wasn't enough. His tail began to lash behind him as he fought to pull his own shorts out of the way. He winced and cursed when his arm twinged painfully.

"Fuck! Blue, H-help me out here. I- Haah... I want ya."

xxx

Blue made a humming sound that could almost pass as his attempts in growling, he wasn’t sure what kind of sound he just made but with how Red was reacting to him he just knew he wanted him as much as the other did. It was easy to take off the others shorts and in doing so a line of Reds juices got pulled along Blue couldn’t help but to slightly grin at him at this aspect.

“Impatient are we? You look already to go, maybe I should make sure?”

Throwing his shorts next to them he slipped a finger inside of Red before quickly entering a second one. Slowly thrusting his fingers he started to kiss at Reds sternum teasing his ribs with his tongue leaving glowing blue saliva in its path.

xxx

Red cried out at the intrusion, his hips canting to get Blue's fingers as deep as they could go. His mouth fell open and his tongue lolled as flashes of white hot pleasure raced through him. His arms wrapped around the skull that was pressing at his ribs. 

"Fuck! F-fuck! Blue! D-don't fucking tease, just... Please, Blue!" He knew what he wanted this time around. He wanted Blue driving into him, painting his insides with his pretty magic. He wanted that electric haze of pleasure to roll over him and consume his mind until only Blue was left.  
xxx

Slipping his fingers out licking them slowly cleaning them off so Red couldn’t watch,

“Mmm Cinnamon, my favorite.”

Taking off his shorts his glowing blue member popping out, grabbing hold and aligning it up with Reds entrance he knew what they both wanted and he decided to waste no time. Quickly shoving as deep as he could go he gasped out a moan. He felt tighter than his fuzzy memory could remember but oh so good, because he had already cummed twice today he had a feeling he probably wouldn’t last as long as he wanted to not with how amazing Red felt around him.

“R… Red, your so…. Tight.”

He gasped before he started to move, it started slowly but quickly speed up. Knowing he needed more of this feeling more of his Red, Pulling Red by the Collar he bite onto R  
eds shoulder while one of his hand wrapped around him pulling on the base of his tail in just about the same rhythm as his hips were crashing into the others.

Xxx

His eye lights blew wide at the sight of Blue licking his juices from his fingers, that wide tongue of his wrapping around the digits in a way that made him shiver.

Blue was obviously feeling just as impatient as he was. Without even having the time to mentally prepare, Blue was deep inside him, wasting no time before he started to move, jabbing into his magic folds again and again. Red couldn't help but cry out at the sensation. He plunged his hands beneath Blues shirt, fingers tangling around the ribs he found there, wanting to pleasure but needing to hold onto something.

"Fuck! Fuck! So full... S-so good! Blue! Gh-haah!" Then Blue seemed to be hitting him with everything he had. Teeth were biting into him, sharp pain flaring over his bones to meld with the electric sparks of pleasure in an intoxicating mix, and a hand moved down to the overly sensitive vertebra at the base of his tail. Red was overloading and he couldn't hold back a scream. His head fell back and his spine arched, breathing uneven. They'd only just started and he was already so close!

... And then the fucking ceiling broke.

A barrage of red bones broke through the ceiling a short distance away, dust and broken cement scattering across the floor. A thump sounded as a figure jumped down and glaring crimson eye lights shone through the motes of dust.

"SANS... YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT I'M FUCKING LOOKING AT."

Fuck.


	9. Chapter 9

Blue knew he wasn’t going to last long and he was right, Red just felt so amazing to him the he quickly started unloading inside of him. The mix of his screams of pleasure calling his name and arching his back so he pressed into him was too much for Blue to handle he found out. Moaning into the bite he was doing on Red was when he heard the ceiling fall behind him. Quickly pulling out much sooner than he wanted to and hoping Red got to finish as well he pulled up his shorts before tossing Reds his. He wasn’t sure what to do when he saw this world's Papyrus for the first time he looked so scary compared to his brother back home and could see how and why Red had so many injuries. He looked towards Red waiting to know what to do but he was also in a defensive stance that he just took naturally.

xxx  
The feel of Blue filling him up with his magic release was, miraculously, enough to push him over the edge as well. it was with a mixture of fear, incredulity, and mind numbing pleasure that he came, a high keening noise escaping him and his face twisting with his conflicting feelings. 

He was frozen in place afterwards as Blue immediately shot into action. His pants hit him in the face and he thought he was going to combust right there with how hot his face felt.

"Uh, u-umm.. B-boss... Th-this is.. I-I..." He was shaking. Boss was going to kill him. Boss was going to kill Blue! What was he going to do? What was he supposed to do?! His mind was racing but no thoughts were stringing together in any helpful way at all. He was starting hyperventilate, his vision getting a little spotty as all he could do was stare at Boss' glaring face.

"TIME'S UP." Boss growled, a splintered red bone materializing in his hand. "I WILL BE TAKING THAT FUGITIVE INTO CUSTODY, THEN YOU, DEAR BROTHER, HAD BETTER BE PREPARED FOR THE WORST PUNISHMENT OF YOUR FUCKING MISERABLE LIFE."

He couldn't think... He couldn't think! Blue was going to die! He was going to...

"No!!" Several gaster blasters materialized over their heads and the room was filled with the bright red light of their blasts as they all concentrated on his brother. It was too bright to tell if any of them hit their mark, but he wasn't about to hang around to find out. 

He quickly grabbed Blue by the hand and ported them away, not even caring where they ended up as long as it was far away from here.

xxx

Feeling that familiar nauseating feel he fell over in the snow trying to catch his breath from the feeling that he really just doesn’t like. Looking over He sees Red clutching his pants instead of wearing them he was also in a panic attack. Running over he cups Reds face making him look at him even though the event still startled him hearts were still in his eyes even though they were fading.

“Red calm down, we are okay. Please let’s put your pants on and get somewhere we can hide out.”

xxx

He couldn't breathe... He couldn't fucking breathe! What the hell was he supposed to do now?! He was dead! He was dead he was dead he was dead! He was so fucking dead! Unless boss was dead? Would a blaster hit kill him? He didn't know! He didn't know! He couldn't fuckiNG BREATHE!!

There were hands on his face, forcing him to focus. The color blue swam across his vision until he was finally able to see through the tears enough to recognize the figure of the other skeleton in front of him.

"B-blue?..." He whimpered, still shaking, his bones clicking together. He was sitting in the snow, blue cum leaking from between his legs with his own fluids and staining the snow purple. He looked down to the pants in his hands and tried to get his mind to calm down enough to make putting his own fucking shorts on possible.

xxx

Softly taking his pants away he helped Red get them on, he saw how distraught he was and he couldn’t just watch. Once they were on he pulled him into a hug to try to help calm him down, he felt bad knowing that if he didn’t let his curiosity get the better of him his brother would of never heard Red delicious sounds and came busting it. Mentally slapping himself for still thinking of such thing is such an important time he pulled away just enough to press his forehead against Reds.

“Do you think you can walk?”

xxx

 

"I-I uh... Maybe?.." He closed his eyes and took in Blue's calming presence for a sec, just letting his forehead rest against the others. It helped to clear his mind a little before he pulled back. "I mean... Yeah. yeah I think I can walk." 

He pushed himself up, his legs unsteady but not buckling. He offered a hand to help Blue up as well. "Shit. What a fucking mess. I'm so fucking sorry, Blue."

 

xxx

Taking Reds hand he stood as well but he didn’t let go pulling him so he would fall into him wrapping his arms around kissing him sweetly.

“No need to apologize, I should be the one apologizing to you. I was the one to put us in that predicament.”

Blue giggled he couldn’t ever be mad at him but then it clicked to him why he started getting red worked up in the first place. Pushing up his sleeve he looked at his unwrapped arm he had never bothered to wrap anything after unwrapping it earlier and got to into Red to pay attention. What he saw was astounding if he didn’t know any better he never would have thought Red was hurt in the first place.

xxx

 

Red pressed into the kiss aswell, savoring the safety that Blue was projecting to him.

"Ain't yer fault either, Sweetheart. I didn't exactly say no."

He stared down at his arm when Blue grasped it, a look of astonishment passing across his face. "Huh..." And when it clicked in his mind just what it was they discovered, he gave Blue a shit eating grin. "So, healing jizz. Gotta say, that was cumpletely unexpected."

xxx

Blue just gave him this look of disapproval,

“You didn’t just make a pun, REALLY?”

Blue smacked his face and then realized from his horror,

“MY BATTLE BODY!!! I am out in public without my Battle Body! I feel so Naked!”

Trying to cover himself with his arms and hands feeling so exposed.

xxx

Red laughed. "Hey, at least you remembered your fucking pants." He continued to chuckle for a few more seconds before he took pity on Blue. "Here, maybe this'll help a bit." He slipped off his jacket and offered it to the other. It would leave him feeling a little more vulnerable, but if it made Blue happy, that was more important.

"We'll be able to get yer armor n' stuff later. I still gotta finish that machine, so we can't stay away f'rever." And with luck, his blasters will have smoked the boss so that they could get in and out without any trouble. It would be smarter to assume the taller skeleton was alive though. Always a good idea to expect the worst.

"Fer now, we should probably find a place to stay so we don't get dusted by some random asshole out for some easy exp."

xxx  
Blue gladly accepted the jacket putting it on, he was kind of glad he didn’t take anything other than their shorts off. He snuggled into the fur it made he feel less naked but would of preferred his armor but this had its upside to it smelled like red.

“If our worlds are the same maybe we could find a cave to hide out in? I’m not 100% sure though seeing how this is your world.”

Getting closer to red he grabbed his hand so they could walk together like so.

xxx

 

Red blushed a little at the handholding, but didn't let go. He did, however, try not to look like it was a big deal. Even though it kind of was... Casual touching was not something he was entirely used to yet, but it was getting a lot easier with Blue.

"Kid, this is the underground. That never changes. M'sure we can find some outta the way wall pit someplace. As long as we steer clear of the dogs, we should be ok." Red took the lead, it being his universe. He knew the surrounding forest pretty well too. He certainly didn't know every nook and cranny, but he could get them to the wall.

 

xxx  
They walked in silence but Blue was happy to get out of the lab, it seemed like forever since he was outside. Taking this walk to wherever Red was taking them he couldn’t resist but to giggle. He couldn’t help but think that this could be like a date between them. He knew he was just fantasizing but it was fun to do so. Leaning into Red more he wrapped his other arm around his while still holding his hand.

“Any place in particular you’re thinking about?”  
xxx

"Jeez yer clingy..." Red muttered, though his blush darkened and he still didn't move to extract himself from Blue's grip. "Ain't been to the wall in f'rever, but there're new cave ins all the time. Wall ain't holdin up as well as it used to. Only thing keepin the ceilin' from comin down on us is the trees I think." It used to be the job of the people in Snowdin to shore up the walls every few years with magic, but with the population dwindling more and more all the time, there were fewer people to do that job. It was flat out dumb luck that there hadn't been a major cave in yet.

xxx

Blue frowned wondering about how many people he knew were dead in this world letting a sigh passing his teeth he snuggled more into Red, he was enjoying the closeness of Red.

“That’s so sad; I wish your world was better than this. I hope you can come home with me when it’s that time. If not I guess I’ll just have to stay here and help you make this world better. I just know I’m not leaving you and I want no if’s and or but’s about it.”

xxx  
Red's soul lurched. Blue would... Stay here if Red didn't go? He stopped walking, looking at Blue incredulously. "Blue, there ain't no savin this world. It'll kill itself off eventually. I won't let you stay here for that. Not when you have your world to go back to..." The very thought of Blue choosing to stay here with him was insane. He'd die... But... Could Red really go to Blue's world?

He tightened his hand on Blue's and turned to continue walking. "Ya ain't stayin here..."

xxx

Giving red a big smile with twinkling stars in his eyes he giggled,

“That means you get to visit my world and live there with me and all my friends! I know they will love you as much as I do!”

Blue hadn’t realized he said he loved Red and continued to walk with him to their destination.

xxx  
Red nearly stumbled over his own feet. What the fuck did Blue just say?! He... No, it was probably just a slip of the tongue or... Or he didn't actually mean it like that... But with the way he'd been acting and all of the things he'd been saying. It was getting harder for Red to keep convincing himself of what he thought was true...

Did Blue actually love him?...

"Blue... Did you... Do you really mean-"

A twig snapped somewhere off to his left. He pulled Blue behind him protectively and whirled to scan his eyes over the trees. Figures moved among the wooded area, forms hidden by the darkness of the approaching night. He let the magic in his left eye flare brightly to try to light up the area a little better. 

"Who's there?!" He growled out. He didn't have the stamina to run. Blue didn't handle his shortcuts well, so that would have to be a last resort. He hoped Blue knew how to fight if it came down to it...  
xxx

Blue braced himself after being spun around before taking a defensive position having his back up against Reds to make sure they had better coverage, He wasn’t sure what was going on but if Red was reading to fight he would to. He knew the sounds better in his world then he did so he wanted to follow his lead and help when he could. Whispering so only Red could hear him,

“What’s going on Red?”

xxx  
A growling chuckle came from the trees, then another came from the opposite direction. Two enemies... Not good. He knew who those growls belonged to.

"Looks like a pair of pups have wandered too far from home."  
"Do you think that one is the one everyone is looking for, dearest?"

"Maybe. It fits the description. You think it would play with us?"  
"Or maybe we could just play with it, Dearest."

The voices echoed, seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere, but Red knew how these two worked. He knew how they hunted and how they fought. He just had to wait.

"When I say so, I need you to dodge forward, ok Blue?" He whispered, careful that his voice didn't carry beyond the two of them. He really hoped Blue could fight. He'd said he was trying to join the royal guard of his world. Surely that meant he could hold his own, right?

Movement came from his right and left. A shouted a warning to Blue then dodged forward just as a huge axe cleaved through the snow where he'd been standing only moments before. He spun around the moment he had his footing, arm already raising to summon a bone attack in an attempt to skewer the dog who'd aimed at him. It was Dogeressa.

The dogi were a formidable team. They had to be when they flaunted their relationship so openly. To love another monster in this world was to have a weakness. Everyone knew that if you wanted to get to someone, you needed only to get to the person they loved. Dogami and Dogeressa, however, always made sure to protect and support one another. You couldn't very well take out one without taking out the other nearly in tandem. 

Such was the case this time, as Dogami and Dogeressa joined hands the moment the met in the middle where the two Sanses had been standing. They used that hold to pull each other out of the way of any incoming attacks. Red swore, then scanned his eyes over the other side of the small clearing, looking for Blue.  
xxx

Just as he was directed he dodged forward doing a roll and landing on his knees now facing Red, he watches as the axes fly by and he was shocked. If he hadn’t listened to Red when he did he could have died. Was this world really that cruel and would kill so merciless? Standing back up in a defensive position he wasn’t used to fighting that would mean ending someone else’s life. He wasn’t sure if he could, deciding to watch Red closely for any signal of what he should do he summoned some bone attacks around him to help with defense but to also attack if needed.

xxx  
Red was glad to see Blue could at least be defensive with his magic. That was fine. Red could handle the dogi on his own if he needed to. The dogs seemed to realize that was the nature of the fight as well. With Blue circled by bones, they couldn't get to him without both of them focussing on him. Red, however, was going offensive. He'd always been the more offensive type when he couldn't run.

His left eye flares brightly in the dim lighting of the forest, his golden tooth glinting like steel. "Hope you mutts are ready. Cause I'm about to have a great, fuckin time." His grin stretched wide, one hand in his pocket as he stared down the growling dogs armed with their giant axes.

It was like an invisible signal was given as both dogs rushed Red, each coming from a different side. Red summoned bones on one of them, the constructs sprouting from the ground to disrupt Dogamy's path while Red had to dodge a swipe from Dogeressa's axe. Dogamy cut down the constructs just in time for Red to encase his soul in magic and send him careening towards his mate. Both dogs yelped as they were thrown to the ground. Red took the opportunity to send sharpened bones their way.

They couldn't dodge quickly enough, but Dogamy was able to shove his mate away from the attack, taking a bone to the side in the process. He yowled in pain. Red's grin stretched wider.

Furious, Dogeressa charged at him with a battle cry. Her axe was easily sidestepped, then ducked under when it came back for a horizontal swing. 

"What's the matter 'Ressa? You look barking mad!" The angrier she got, the sloppier her attacks became. It looked like he would be able to end this more quickly than he thought, thankfully. 

It seemed he'd gotten a little too cocky, however, in writing off Dogamy once he'd gone down. He was back up now and he'd moved around behind Red. Dogeressa was proving to be the perfect distraction as Dogamy came from behind with his axe raised high.

xxx

As blue watched the fight go on he was wondering why both of them were just attacking Red, was his bones protecting him that much. When he saw that Dogeressa was being but a mere distraction while Dogamy was sneaking up behind Red his eyes flared a bright blue and he summoned bones to trap Dogamy in his tracks. He couldn’t bring himself to hurt him but wasn’t going to let him hurt Red. Making the bones so close together that he couldn’t wiggle his way out even if he tried.

xxx

A flash of blue magic behind him had Red looking over his shoulder. Was Blue in trouble? He thought he'd made himself the bigger threat by far! But no, it was fine. Blue was fine. He'd just trapped Dogamy, who'd been going for a sneak attack. Blue had probably just saved Red's life.

It was a bad time to be taking his attention off Dogeressa, however, as when he turned back towards her it was only to see her axe careening towards his face. He shouted a startled "Shit!" before the broadside caught him and sent him flying. He cut a long furrow in the snow before being brought to an abrupt stop by a tree. He didn't get back up.

Meanwhile, Dogeressa's attention was on the bones caging her mate. Her and Dogamy both hacked at the constructs in an attempt to free him.

xxx

Feeling his breathing come to a halt he watched as Red flew across the snow hitting into a tree, without even thinking he was already rushing over to Red’s side tears flowing from his socket. He repeated in his mind, ‘Please be okay, please be okay’. Sliding over next to him he pulled red into his arms, he felt ice cold and he worried. He slowly set red against the tree getting up he walked a few steps in front of where red was.

“You beastly Mongrels give the ones I know a bad name, you have hurt Red.”

Looking from the snow to where they both were his eyes flaming an intense blue anger filled him. Raising his hands up he surrounded both dogs in a blue barrier that lifted them up from the ground.

“I think these bad pups deserve a time out.”

Throwing them across the snowy area that they were in he made sure to have them turned so they couldn’t see each other and only staring at the tree they were now forced to stare at. For added measure he made sure his bones held them into place so they could get out until he said so. Satisfied with his result he goes back to Red picking him up to hold him close.

“Red, please wake up.”

Xxx

The world faded back in slowly, Someone was shaking him. What? What happened? What was happening before? He was fighting... The dogi... Blue! Consciousness came rushing back all at once and he sat up quickly. Too quickly. His banged against Blue's then he fell back down.

"Fuck! That hurt... Blue? What...?" He put a hand to his head as he tried again to get a look around. The dogs were still there and were very vocal in their anger at the situation. Blue was holding him. "The fuck happened while I was out?" His head was spinning in a fairly disconcerting way, but other than that he seemed to be alright.

xxx

Blue hugged onto Red he was so happy that he was awake not able to hold back he kissed him he was so afraid and he just needed the comfort making it a short kiss though he pulled back,

“Everything’s fine I put them into a time out, there not happy but I am.”

xxx  
"Y-you put them in..." It was absurd, but it was also very Blue. After a second, Red couldn't help but laugh. His head pounded with the action, but goddamn, that was funny! "You put them in time out! Fuckin hell! That's amazin! Yer amazin, Blue!" He laughed some more and reached up to pull Blue's skull back down for a slightly longer kiss. When he pulled away, he was still smiling.

"We should probably high tail it. Can't keep the mutts kenneled f'rever right?" Said dogs had gone a bit quiet after the first kiss, staring at the two skeletons in shock, but now they started up their angry barking again at the comment.

Red tried to stand on his own, but wobbled and fell back down. He felt dizzy and his vision wasn't quite sitting right. That knock to the head seemed to have done something. "Shit. The trees're spinnin."  
xxx

Blues eyes went black for a second before the color came back giving red a happy smile,

“Don’t worry Red I can carry you after one more thing.”

Standing up and turning his back to Red he pulled Both dogs close making them stare at him he ignored there foul mouth and let his eyes go black and almost had a murderous look on his face.

“Now before we leave you will apologize.”

Forcing them to the ground so they were forced to bow to Red,

xxx  
"Holy shit... Ya really got a handle on that blue magic, don'tcha." Red watched in amazement as Blue manhandled the dogs. Both of them. At the same time. With almost abnormal precision. That was... Really fucking scary. Red could hardly imagine how terrifying Blue could be if he actually utilized that skill for fighting.

The dogs seemed to agree with him as they began to whine under the force of the magic, their tails tucked close to their bodies. 

"S-sorry, Pup."   
"Sorry..."

Wow... Yeah, that was some terrifying shit. And the kid had used it to put the dogs in time out, then make them apologize, like children. Blue was amazing.  
xxx

Letting the color come back he turned to Red with his starry happy eyes and then picking him up bridal style and started to walk away from the two trapped dogs, getting a few steps away he stopped to turn to them again.

“Now remember play nice or”

His eyes went black for a moment as he said the next part,

“I won’t play nice next time I see you.”

Turning back he decided to play it safe until they were awaze away before undoing his magic on them and started to hum a happy little tune while carrying Red like he didn’t just scare two dogs into submission.  
xxx  
Red could only stare in awe for a little while as they walked. Or, well, as Blue walked, carrying him close like something precious. He didn't much like being treated like a fragile little doll, but hey, he tried to stand up and it didn't work. He was rather fond of doing absolutely nothing anyway.

Blue was... Really strong wasn't he. Even though he was such a god damn sweetheart and was always so gentle and caring. Blue could be a tyrant. Blue could be terrifying. But instead he was... Blue. Blue was amazing. He'd thought it before, said it even, but it was just starting to sink in, and with that realization came another sort of epiphany. Red was completely in love with the little blueberry.

"Hey Blue." He waited until the other looked at him, then he pulled him in and pressed their teeth together. His arms wound around Blue's shoulders, a hand coming to the back of his skull to caress and hold him in place. he darted his tongue out to run along the blunt teeth. He waited patiently for Blue to grant him entrance.

xxx

Blues hands gripping onto Red tighter and he opened his mouth letting his tongue come out to play with Reds, so desperately wanting to continue he unwilling pull away a slight flush on his face.

“Wh…. What was that for?”

He continued to walk after that waiting for his answer and in a direction of a cave he knew from his world but was unsure that it would be here in this world.

xxx  
"Fer bein fuckin amazing." Red responded after thoroughly kissing the other. He kept his arms around the other's shoulders, turning his face to burrow against his neck. It was a little bit weird burrowing into the fur of his jacket when someone else was wearing it, but he didn't really mind. "I... I think 'm in love with you..." he all but whispered.

xxx

Time stopped for blue, he stopped walking, he stopped breath he looked down at Red his eyes wide and sparkling like it was a night sky with shooting stars going across the sky.

“Wh…. What did you, just…. Say?”

He wasn’t sure what he just heard was correct and if it was he definitely wanted to hear it again; his soul felt like it was humming in anticipation.

xxx  
Red didn't really want to repeat himself. It was hard enough to get it out once. He was pretty much committed now though. He'd already admitted it to himself. Now that he knew how he felt, there was no way he could ever take it back.

"I love you, Blue." He said a little more clearly, his face burning bright in the darkness against Blue's neck.

xxx

Hearing his confession clearer his whole body started to glow a happy warm blue, he was like a beacon of light. He was so overjoyed

that he wouldn’t contain himself, starting to sprint out run to the cave he knew he needed to make sure they were safe so that he fully express his joy. Happy that all his training and races with Alphy Paid off he got to the cave in record time, glad that is was here in this world to and look like it wouldn’t cave in on them he booked it in his glowing body light up the cave more than needed. Retreating farther in to make sure no one would see them he couldn’t and didn’t want to stop. Quickly pushing Red up against a wall and having him wrap his legs around his waist he brought his mouth back with his returning to the kiss that he didn’t want to finish earlier. After a battle of their tongues he pulled away breathing heavy and hearts in his eyes.

“I love you so much Red, don’t ever forget that.”

xxx

"Holyshit!" Red clung desperately onto Blue as he ran, feeling like if he let up even a bit he might just get blown away. Blue was running so fast! What the fuck?! They were like a blue streak through the goddamn forest!

Before he knew it they were in a cave and then he was pushed up against a wall and then Blue devoured his mouth in a searing kiss that had his toes curling. He was panting by the time the other pulled away, his eyes wide with bewilderment. He flushed a brighter red at the other's words.

"You... You got me a little tongue tied here, Blue. Holy shit..." He tucked his face against Blue's shoulder again, panting out a little laugh against the bone. "How do ya have so much fuckin energy?..."

xxx

He couldn’t resist but to chuckle lightly at red he didn’t really know what he meant about his energy but this was how he always is.

“This is how I always am silly, lots of energy was when my brother gave me some of his honey to try. I will never have anything sweet again. Well except you, you’re very sweet.”

Kissing the side of his face because what he wanted to kiss was currently in his shoulder,

“If you ever not want something just tell me and I will gladly stop.”

Using his left arm to make sure he held Red up he used his right to fish out Reds tail, he wanted to play with it. Doing soft light strokes almost in a petting fashion he kissed his cheek again.

xxx  
"Hah! Hnnnmm... Y-you seem to have a... A-a bit of a fascination there..." He was startled a little at the initial touch, but that tapered off into a sort of humming purr as Blue gently pet his tail. Red had never been very proud of the extra appendage. Not only did it make him feel like some sort of animal (and at times even a fucking pet), but it was also overly sensitive and served as a weakness that others could exploit. His brother had even broken it once. That incident was never again repeated... Thank god...

Blue seemed to love the thing though, and Red had to admit that the other skeleton was having him rethink his own opinion as well. Every time Blue touched him there it was like a static warmth followed his fingers. Currently, the length of bone was beginning to sway appreciatively. "Mmmmnn.. Keep doin that..."

Feeling affectionate under Blue's ministrations, Red darted his tongue out to lap at the bones of Blue's shoulder and neck. He felt so close to the other skeleton right now. Away from his house and in the arms of the only monster he cared about in the whole fricken underground where no one was likely to find them any time soon, he felt the happiest he had ever been. His soul glowed brightly with his joy, easily seen through his shirt.  
xxx

He did as he was told and continued to pamper his tail while leaning his head towards the side as Red licked at it giving him more room to do so. Little gasping whine escaped his mouth, breathing heavier his eyes were now on the glow coming from him shirt. Pulling it up and off he needed to see more of the glow, needed to see more of red. Even though he had only known Red for a few days it felt like an eternity already and he just couldn’t get enough of him. Unwillingly but necessary he placed red down so he would lean up against the wall if needed. Taking off Reds coat he laid it down on the ground following the shirt he was wearing. He made a makeshift bed out of the shirts and jacket before quickly returning to red and laying him down on it.

Now hovering over and in between reds legs propping himself by his left arm while cupping his face with his right hand. He kissed Red passionately he was less afraid of hurting him now that his real serious injuries were healed but he was still extremely gentle with Red. His hand then traveled from his face over his chest trailing down his spin over his hip and back to give attention to his tail like he was doing before.

xxx

Everything Blue did seemed to take his comfort into consideration and he loved it. The gentle touch, the kind gestures, the searing kisses... It was all so endearingly Blue. It was something he'd only ever gotten from Blue. It was all still so new to him but he couldn't get enough. Blue... Really did love him.

For the umpteenth time that day, tears began to gather in his eyes, but this time it wasn't because of pain or pleasure or fear... It was simply happiness. It was such a strange feeling but he couldn't get enough of it. He wrapped his arms around Blue, his fingers playing over the vertebra of his spine, running over each one and prodding gently at the softer cartilage between the joints.

He pushed his tongue hungrily against Blue's, tasting him, savoring him. He tucked the slippery appendage up behind Blue's teeth, then wrapped it around Blues magic to tug it to his own mouth. It was lazy, it was intense, it was fast and it was slow, alternating and lasting. he couldn't get enough, soft sighs and hums of pleasure sneaking their way out around dancing red and blue magic.  
xxx

Blue was quickly losing himself in this game they were playing but when he saw Reds tears with his half lidded eyes he wanted to make sure that he was okay that this was alright. Pulling away he stopped his movement that he was doing on his tail. Staring down at him he thought Red was breathtaking to look at.

“Why are you crying? Is everything okay?”


	10. Chapter 10

"Y-yeah. Heh. Fer once, everythin is pretty damn okay." It was the most okay it had ever been, in fact. His head was still kinda spinny and he had a headache, but those two things were so very minor and they were getting further away by the minute.

"Blue... D'ya wanna... I-I mean can we... Uh..." His face could probably light the cave by now. Sure, they'd already had sex more than once, but each time it had been initiated by Blue. Making out like this was fun and all, but he wanted more. He wanted to be closer. He just wasn't sure how to ask for it.

He pulled Blue back down so he could hide his face against his neck, then rolled his hips languidly up against Blue's. "F-fuck me?" He asked, almost timidly.  
xxx

Blues jaw dropped at the fact the Red just asked him to have his way with him, he wasn’t planning on it but he did ask so he wasn’t going to say no.

“As you wish, my love.”

Putting his hand under his chin he pulled it up so reconnect to kiss again playing the lovely game with their tongues, his hand then traveled down slipping into Reds shorts. Smirking into the tongue play thinking about how many times today that he’s been able to be one with him made his soul flutter more than it already was, running his fingers over the others pubis bone. The other hadn’t created their chosen sex but blue didn’t mind he still wished to tease and rub at his partner.   
xxx  
'My love'? Heh. Sounded sappy as fuck, but Red supposed that was fine, since it had been preceded by a 'yes'. For a guy who'd been a virgin just yesterday, today was a pretty good day. Attempts on his life aside, anyway.

He pressed his hips eagerly against those wonderful wandering fingers. They made him gasp and shiver, electricity jolting up his spine and pulsing along his bones. His own fingers began tracing along Blue's ribs, darting between them, scratching at the delicate undersides, petting across the edges. He wanted to find the spots that could make Blue sing for him.

xxx

Breathing harder he could feel his magic start to trickle down; Red was trying to find something it seemed as he felt the others claws on his ribs. The more the others moved the more sounds he started to make. His eyes were filling with lust, want and need for the other. Pressing his fingers in a circle motion he pressed harder trying to get something to form. After a while and not seeing progress to his liking he got up and moved down taking of Reds pants setting them to the side he then pulled the other's hips up so he could get a better access to them. He started licking at his sensitive glowing pubis hoping that this would be enough to excite the other skeleton.

xxx  
He was a little disappointed when Blue moved away from his explorations. He'd just been starting to get somewhere! But when that lovely blue tongue was taking the place of those fingers on his pubis... Holy shit... He jerked with a gasp, liquid heat rolling across his pelvis and making the magic that was gathering down there roil. He moved one hand to the back of Blue's head, the other clutching at the fabric he was laying on. His legs parted a little wider, allowing Blue all the access he could possibly need.

"Fucking.. Shit! B-blue!" It didn't take long at all before the now familiar red mound formed beneath Blue's teeth and tongue, Red’s breathy gasps taking a dip in pitch and a hike in treble. Even after all the previous times he'd been touched there today, it still felt sinfully intense.

"More... Please Blue." He was nearly whining, needing everything and anything Blue would give him. Desperately, he moved one hand up to his own sternum, running over it's surface before diving to scratch at the sensitive underside. His spine arched from the ground, his head falling back as his tongue lolled. Breathy cries leaving him.  
xxx

Blue seeing that familiar nub took no time in running his tongue over it slowly making circles around it before starting to suck on it. While his tongue was pleasuring that sensitive little nub two fingers slid into his opening thrusting sinfully slow and he twist and turned to rub everywhere trying to find the spot he knew would make Red scream. His once slow speed increased more before he pulled out. Standing on his knees he took off his shorts to reveal that his magic had pooled forming his ecto cock. Setting them to the side with Reds he lifted Red up gently turning him over so his chest was now on the ground and he pulled his hips up into the air running his length between his folds taunting with the closeness but not penetrating. Taking a finger he ran it up and down his spin a few times before stopping on the base of his tail and wrapping his fingers around he gave it a small pull. Blue had to admit to himself he enjoyed teasing Red even though he knew the other desperately wanted him to not mess around.

xxx  
Blue was driving him entirely crazy! Pushing and pulling and using that cleverly talented mouth to make his vision go spotty. Then, without warning, Blue flipped him onto his front and was rubbing on him in a way that made him keen.

"Fuck! Blue... F-fucking... A-aah! Just... Ju-uust.. Please! F-fuck me! Please. P-please. Please!" Tears ran wetly down his face to drip on his jacket, mixing with the runoff from his mouth. Everything about felt wet and vulgar, the heat between his legs being no different. He tilted and pushed his hips back and forth, rubbing the wetness over Blue's cock. He desperately tried to get that length where he wanted it. Where he needed it. But Blue was nothing if not a tease. The tug on his tail had him nearly sobbing, his face falling to press into the dampness on his coat as moan after moan left his quaking form.

"I-I'm going insane... Please, Blue..."  
xxx

Giving a good tug on his tail he thrusted his full length inside, it felt completely different in this angle. So much tighter than the other times and it made him gasp out a moan, holding himself inside he had to grip onto reds hip to hold himself steady while he adjusted to this new sensation. Blue thought he knew how it was going to fell but he wasn’t prepared for this. Unable to hold still he started to slowly move at first trying to pace himself to be able to remember how this feels. Looking down he enjoyed the view, the sight of his tail with the easiest of access to mess with, Reds face to the side and watching him grasps onto his jacket for dear life. He began picking up speed and with his hands on the others hips he helped push him back against him making him go in deeper.

Blue was gasping at this point; it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. All the sensations running through him made it feel like this was there first time. Thrusting rougher in he started doing a slight circler motion with his hips like he was stirring the other monster up inside. Lifting Reds right leg up gave him more access and he was able to slid deeper inside, throwing his head back a loud moan escaped past his teeth in pure pleasure.  
Xxx

His breath caught in his throat when Blue finally pushed in, the position making him feel so much more stretched open than before. His whole body shuddered before Blue began to move, eliciting gasps and soft shouts. The way Blue moved was new too, hitting new places inside him, prodding sensitive walls. When his leg was repositioned it caused the angle to change too and suddenly Blue was sliding even deeper and something inside him was struck that made his vision go white. He screamed as his insides clamped down around Blue's length, magic spasming with his release as fluids gushed around Blue's magic completely unexpectedly.

xxx

The tight feeling that surrounded him made him gasps loudly as he had continued to move inside the extremely tight space, soon it was easier to move feeling Red release and it gushing out the best it can. Biting his tongue it felt great feeling Red become even more slippery then he once was. Picking up his speed he kept at it, the tightness that had increased made it hard for blue to hold onto his own winding coil building inside him. Wanting it to last, never wanting this feeling to end to be so connected to Red. Holding onto the angle seeing how Red was fully enjoying himself as well he used his other hand to play with his tail again. He couldn’t get enough of it, pulling, pettings making his hand go the rhythm of his hips he bit harder on his tongue trying his best to hold out just a little longer, his breathing had gotten very ragged and he kept making gasping sound of pleasure.

“I… I can’t, I can’t hold it….”

Dropping his leg he grabbed both his arms holding him by them while remaining to thrust in very erratically now, losing himself to the ecstasy that what this sinful dance. Not happy with this even if it felt amazing he grabbed and lifted him so Red’s body was lying against his own. Blue was holding him by his femurs now the depth he was going now made him have to bite onto Red’s shoulder. He was gasping and groaning while latched on his eyes were closed shut he was at his limit even though he was still trying too hard to hold on. Gripping hard onto his femurs he slammed him down onto him one last time. There was no way he could ride this one out like he had done before he pushed himself way past his limits and Blue saw stars that seem to explode into a haze of white. He couldn’t help but let go of Red shoulder to let out a pleasurable scream that seem to echo in the cave. It took him longer to than he thought to empty himself as his arm slowly laid down red onto the makeshift bed pulling out as he did he was breathing so hard and he still saw white he soon slowly laid down next to red rolling onto his back trying to gasp for air.

xxx  
And then Blue kept going! He kept... It was too much! Red gasped and continued to scream, his vocalizations becoming uncontrolled and garbled. He couldn't think... He could barely breathe! Blue was pounding him, shifting him, manhandling him, and forcing that thick, punishing length harder and deeper and faster against his oversensitized insides.

"B-blue! W-waai-aah! S-sloo-Oooh! Hah! D-dow-hnnng! Guh-aah!" He couldn't get his words out. It was too much! it was too-

Blue lifted him him, practically slamming him down upon his length. He screamed again, hands gripping the arms that held him in a vice like grip as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed over him in a torrential flood, wiping away all of his senses as his body jerked and shuddered way too hard. And then there was nothing but darkness as the waking world abandoned him. His body continued to twitch even after he was out.

xxx  
Once his breathing evened again he rolled to look at Red giggling he saw how out he was. He hoped he didn’t go over bored, getting closer he pulled Reds limp worn out body next to him. Holding him close he kissed his forehead then he noticed and watched as the crack in his skull started to heal where it had gotten longer. Nuzzling into him he smiled, even though it was weird he would take it he loved Red and if he could help heal his outer wounds as much as his inner wounds he wouldn’t say no to it. Wanting to nap he decided to forgo it, they were in a cave and even if they had just thrown common sense out the window to have mind blowing sex he was now more clear headed and understood that even though amazing it should have waited but wowzers was it amazing. He would stay alert and bask in the literally glowing afterglow the two of them were still filling the cave with.

xxx  
It was barely getting into morning when Red next awoke. He was laying on the ground and it was cold, but there was a warmth surrounding him that made the air tolerable. He opened his eyes to find sparkling blue. The face in front of his was then tinted red by the faint glow that blossomed on his own.

"Uh... M-mornin..."  
xxx

His eyes were staring at the entrance of the cave; he remained awake during the duration of the night while Red slept. Hearing Reds voice brought his vision down to breathtaking sight in front of him. Watching as his face started to glow he smiled before leaning in kissing him.

“Morning, did I wake you? I tried to remain and still and quiet as I could so you could get as much sleep as needed.”

xxx

"Nah. You didn't wake me. Just couldn't bare to sleep longer. Good day is grounded in an early start, right? Figured I could get up and we could chill fer a bit." His grin was a little strained and there were red smudges beneath his eyes; a product of all the crying and the lack of sleep. Blue sported similar smudges under his eyes in his own magic’s color. "Hey, you sleep at all last night?" Concern laced his voice.  
xxx

If blue could roll a pair of eyes he could so he opted for the next best thing he had his glowing blue lights in his sockets do it for him.

“Too early for all those puns, you’re as bad as my brother when it comes to puns. I have not slept, I didn’t want to leave us defenseless and you needed more sleep than I. Don’t worry I am perfectly fine and if I needed to sleep I would have woken you up but protecting you was more important to me than catching a few z’s.”  
Adjusting himself he stretched making a few vertebras pop, un-shamefully he got up still nude. Grabbing reds clothes first he handed them to the other with a warm smile.

“Even though I very much enjoy seeing you like this we should get dressed.”

xxx

Red was pretty sure the whole cave lit up with his blush at that last comment. He growled as he snatched his clothes from the other. When slipping on his pants he considered for a moment, then decided to leave his tail out. It was actually pretty uncomfortable to keep it tucked away all the time, and Blue seemed to be fond of it anyway so...

"That was probably pretty smart, keepin watch n all. We're both fugitives now after all." He tried to write off his embarrassment as he pulled his shirt over his head, not looking at Blue as he tried to tame his blush with the reality of their situation. The guard was after them now, for certain. Blue was no longer tucked safely way in his basement and now everyone knew Red had been harbouring him. They needed to put together a plan, and quick.

"Should figure how we're gonna get to the machine so I c'n finish it up. I doubt my attack was enough to dust the boss, so he's probably gonna have someone staked out at th'house. Ain't gonna be so easy to get ya home anymore, Kid."

xxx

After dressing himself he had turned to Red and he stopped standing still as his face lit up like someone turned on a lamp in the cave. He could feel the heat coming from his face, not thinking that the sight of Red with his tail while fully clothed would affect him so much but it did. He had seen him naked and with the tail but it really got to him to him, seeing as red turned towards him he couldn’t stop himself from wrapping his arms around him hugging him before running his fingers across red tail pulling as he ran the length.

“I don’t want to sound so possessive but I can’t help myself, I am unsure if I can stand by while others get to look at you with your amazing tail out. What if someone besides me touched it? I would be very unhappy; I am just by the thought of it. I apologize profusely about all this, it’s your tail but still it’s very distracting as well.”

xxx

"Hnng! B-blue... C'mon fer just a second, huh? There're more important things goin on right now..." He didn't expect just leaving his tail out to affect Blue like this. He'd been hoping he could just be comfortable for once, but Maybe Blue was right. It was a bit of a liability to have it exposed, and if it had Blue this distracted... "Fine. But tucking it away would en'tail' you lettin' go fer a sec."

The boney appendage swung leisurely behind him, the movement making Blue's grip rub enticingly. He shivered again, though this time the cold had nothing to do with it.  
xxx

Not sure why but Blue was feeling lightheaded and he knew he should let go of Reds tail but he also didn’t want to. Pulling it again he then runs his hand to the tip and pulling it to his mouth kissing it with a breathy voice,

“I will play with you again later.”

Unwillingly he let go taking a step back from Red, he kept having an inner mental battle that now was not the time and no one would touch Red just because he wasn’t clinging to him. Unsure on why he was even feeling so possessive all of a sudden.

xxx  
"Ghaa-haha, Ok, that's-... Are you feelin ok Blue?" He was sure even Blue, as insatiable as he seemed to be, would understand that playing with his tail was not a good idea right now. They really needed to figure out what they were doing right now, and playing with him like this was counterproductive to that goal. Come to think of it, Blue was looking really flushed. Red reached to feel his face and it was indeed really warm. Much warmer than it should be after spending the night in a cold... cave... Naked... On the ground... "Fuck..."

He quickly turned and grabbed his coat from the cave floor and placed it over Blue's shoulders. "Put this on. I think yer sick, Blue... Shit. Course yer sick. Ya spent all night layin awake on the cold ground. Shit Blue.." This was his fault wasn't it.. Because he'd asked for sex and then of course Blue gave it to him because Blue was a sweet and kind and was always trying to make him happy. So now, if someone found them and attacked them and Blue got hurt, that would be his fault too, because Blue wouldn't be sick if not for him! Stars, he was such an idiot... ""m so sorry, Blue..."  
xxx  
Blue smiled a goofy little smile at Red,

“I’m not sick, The Magnificent Sans, Never gets…”

Blue stumbled in place for a second before catching his balance.

“Oh wowzers, I just got super,”

Blue does a small cute little sneezes that makes him almost bounce in place when it happened.  
xxx  
Red scoffed. "Yeah, a'right. How could I a' been so dumb. Yer the picture a' health, there." He then proceeded to help Blue into his jacket properly, gently guiding his arms into the sleeves. He even went as far as to zip it up and pull up the hood.

Then there was a sound outside the cave. It might have just been a rock coming loose and falling, but that was never his luck. He motioned for Blue to be quiet and pulled him over to a crevice in the wall. He dimmed his eyes and pulled the hood of his jacket down lower over Blue's glowing face.  
xxx

Blue started to rub at the fur around his face he giggled softly,

“Tickly,”

Starting to open and shut the hood he giggled more,

“Bright cave, Dark cave, Bright cave, Dark cave, I’m a flashlight!”

xxx

Red peeked around the edge of the crevice, praying it had just been a rock. He hadn't had a chance to see anything when Blue giggled and started being a fucking idiot. "Blue! Blue no, don't-" He mostly whispered and tried to stop the other skeleton from turning the cave into a fucking rave with his flashing, but it just made Blue giggle more. And then the adorable moron was dodging around like it was a game! "Blue, this is serious! I think there's someone-"

A bright flash of magic was only just barely seen out of the corner of his eye in time. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around blue and pushed them both to the ground. He rolled into a defensive position over the other immediately, finding a glowing spear lodged in the cave wall where they'd just been standing.

"I always knew you were useless, but a traitor too? You really are a fucking piece of trash, aren't you." Undyne was standing at the entrance to the cave, a sharp toothed smile on her face and another spear in her hand. Behind her stood the dogi, axes in hand and nervous frowns on their faces. Red sneered at them, his mind racing as he tried to figure a way out of this situation that didn't involve pulling a sick Blue through another of his shortcuts.

xxx

Blue was giggling even more when red was on top of him, he was so gone that he wasn’t registering that Red just saved him, Wrapping his arms around him and pulling him down he kissed his cheek.

“Oh does someone want to try to be the dominate one?”

xxx

Red's eye lights guttered out completely, every ounce of magic he had re-routing to his face. "B-blue! Not the fuckin time!"

At the other side of the cave, Undyne's face had gone blank. She turned to cast a deadpan glare at her subordinates. "Seriously? That's the monster you were trying to warn me about?" She scoffed and let her spear dissipate. "Just go fuckin get him. And kill the asshole while you're at it. I’m going to wait the fuck outside. This is beneath me." And then she actually walked out.

Well... Red felt like a spec...

The dogi, probably also feeling humiliated, both snarled at him and readied their axes. They had something to prove now and wouldn't be pulling their punches. Red prepared his magic as well, his left eye alighting with a crimson glow.

xxx

Blue head tilted and saw the similar look of the two dogs again and he frowned,

“Sugar lumps, we gonna have to put the love making on hold. Puppies are back to play.”

Letting go of red he rolled over and standing up his left eye glow a bright blue flames.

“Now don’t you remember what I said?”

Surrounding the two dogs with blue magic he pulled them towards him and his eyes went black only to make it that much creeper to have a weirdly smiling glowing skeleton face staring at you.

“I think puppies need to go for good long, WALK!”

Then using his magic he pushed them out of the cave, they both flew back passed where Undyne was standing and a loud thud was heard when they hit trees knocking the air out of them.

Xxx

The dogi looked sufficiently terrified when they were pulled forward, then they both yelped loudly as they were thrown. Red would be surprised if either of them came back into the cave. Stars... Blue was so fuckin cool!

Undyne hadn't even gotten all the way out of the cave when the dogs came flying by her. A crash sounded outside and neither dog came back. She slowly turned, her single yellow eye flaring with magic and a shark like grin stretching across her face.

"Well now. Looks like this might be more interesting than I thought." She ignited a spear in her hand and turned to dart in the direction of the two skeletons, a battle cry echoing in the cave.  
Blue looked like he was ready to take her out too. Red watched him lift his hand, blue magic flaring in his eyes and encasing Undyne’s soul. She cackled and pulsed her magic, breaking Blue's hold on her almost too easily, then lashed out with her spear.

Blue collapsed. As lucky as that was, seeing as how that left the spear cutting air just above where he now sprawled, it sent Red into a panic. 

Undyne looked put off. Angry that her fight had not been as epic as she'd expected, she refocused her attack to skewer Blue where he laid. "Damn it! Get back up and fucking fight me!"

Red summoned a bone and parried her attack, protecting the prone Blue. "Y'ain't dealin with just one skeleton 'Dyne. I'm a bit insulted here." His eyes were wide and looking a little crazy. His worry and fear clashing with his need to protect his passed out lover.

"You mean you're actually going to do something? At least you won't die like a fucking coward then. Come on then! Show me what you got, traitor!" She lunged and he blocked. The blow against his bone weapon sent him flying. He managed to twist at the last moment to plant a foot against the wall he'd been flung to so he could push back off to attack his enemy. 

Undyne seemed a little startled at the fast return, but still managed to block with her spear. Red summoned a second bone to attack with a second stroke and forced Undyne to dodge back. Her balance compromised by the movement, Red pun on one foot, his other leg out low to sweep her into a fall. Then came up to summon a blaster before she even hit the dirt.

To say Undyne was surprised would be like saying Waterfall was wet. She barely managed to roll out of the way, her armor still getting singed in the blast. She choked on the ensuing dust that was kicked up by the attack. Since when had Sans been able to fucking fight?! She took longer than she should have to get back on her feet, and by the time she whirled to face Sans again, he was gone. So was the other skeleton. "Wha- Hey!!" 

The moment he'd fired, Red had scooped Blue into his arms and ported away. With Blue being passed out, he hoped the shortcut wouldn't bother him much. When they reappeared, they came crashing down into the waters of the dump. A nearby trash pile collapsing upon their arrival and landing on top of Red. he managed to guard Blue from most of it.

For some reason, Red staggered, a wave of exhaustion rolling over him. Shit.. That was weird. A shortcut had never affected him like that before. He shrugged it off though. Right now, he needed to take care of Blue. Thankfully, there were plenty of places to hide in the dump.


	11. Chapter 11

Blues eyes shot open and he scrambled out of Reds arms and out of the trash just in time to vomit, a blue magical glow poured out of his mouth. Collapsing against the trash he was breathing heavy and he felt like the world was moving and that he was going to float away.

“Oh, make it stop. I don’t want to fly away.”

xx

"Oh shit! Fuck! Sorry Blue! Sorry sorry! I-i didn't think... Sorry!"Red rushed to Blue's side, helping to hold him steady and running a hand over his back. "Sorry Blue. I just keep fuckin up, don't I." He sighed. "C'mon. Let’s find some place fer you ta lie down. Least it ain't so cold here, yeah?"

He helped Blue to get back up, then, seeing as it would probably be easier, he picked Blue up. Then went in search of a spot where they could hide amongst the trash and plan their next move.

xxx

Feeling too tuckered to even fight back he just leaned his head against the other's shoulder closing his eyes. Not able to remember the last time he got sick like this, the world was spinning and even though Red was holding him he still felt like he was going to float away. Putting an arm around to grab hold of Reds other shoulder he held it weakly.

“Don’t let me fly away.”

xxx  
Red's hold tightened. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. I got ya..."

This was bringing back memories he could have done without. Memories of the time just after... Well, back when he and Boss had been a lot smaller. Back when they were new to this world and trying to figure out how things worked. They'd stayed in the dump for pretty long time then. There was food there. There was shelter there. It was better than they'd ever known, but they hadn't been very good at the whole 'taking care of themselves' thing. Red had always tried though... He'd always looked out for his little brother.

Now he was looking out for Blue. At least this time around, he had a better idea of how to do it. Blue was sick, but Red could take care of him. He'd cared for his brother often enough when he had gotten sick.

Red carefully navigated his way around a few trash piles until he found a promising little place. An old, rusted, and beat up truck with a camper cover was lodged in the side of one of the piles. It looked a bit damp and didn't look super habitable, but if Red could find something to line the back of the vehicle, it would work.

xxx

Blue eyes slowly open he wasn’t feeling good and if he clutched at his shirt a nauseating feeling came over him and he could no longer stay lying down. He sat up moving so he was leaning against something bringing his knees up against him. The world was spinning he grabbed onto the closest thing to try to make it so he wasn’t going to fall or fly away. His breathing was ragged and he felt so cold even though he was wearing something super soft and warm. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything,

“Pa…. Pap? I don’t feel good.”

Light moisture started to form under his eyes as he squeezed harder on whatever he had his hand on.

xxx

He'd somehow managed to get a blanket for the bed of the truck. He'd found a few non-perishable food things too. Blue probably wouldn't be too pleased about the non-fresh turn their diet was about to take, but you know what they say about desperate times.

Blue was just waking up when he came back to the truck after scouting around to make sure there weren't any other stray monster's holed up in the immediate area. He climbed in next to him and pressed a hand to his forehead to gauge his temperature. Stars... That felt like a nasty fever... Red folded the blanket over Blue a little more.

He was a little surprised when Blue actually sat up, though he seemed to be really out of it. Red moved to help support him and was about to ask how the other was doing when Blue latched onto him and spoke. Red nearly flinched. Did... Blue not even know where he was? And... Was he crying? Red's soul twisted in his chest.

"Uh... S-sorry, Sweetheart. Not much I can do bout that... But I got some food here if you can try to eat somethin fer me. It should help level your magic out a bit if ya can get somethin inta yer system." 

xxx

Trying to focus he wore a confused look on his face when he looked up, seeing Red looking worried at him his mind cleared a little as he realized that he wasn’t anywhere near his home but a goofy smile played across his features in-between the look of agony from feeling like he was going to vomit again.

“Red?”

His arms wrapped around him his head leaning against his chest listening to his soul do a little fluttering sound. Did his soul always flutter like that? It’s so beautiful sounding and so relaxing,

“I love you Red.”

xxx  
Red relaxed just a little when Blue recognized him. He hadn't realized how afraid he'd been that Blue would be too out of it to recognize him. Blue snuggled into him and his arms tightened around the sick monster for a moment. He blushed at the easy way Blue expressed his affection.

"I-i uh... Y-you too Blue..." Feeling fidgety, he reached for one of the packages he'd scavenged from the area. It was lable 'Astronaut food'. He'd already tried a little and t was pretty bland but perfectly edible. "Here. Think ya can eat this?"

xxx

 

Adjusting himself he moved so he was staring at Red now a determined look on his face even though his face was a bright blue and eye socket were half open it looked like he just about puffed up his cheek bones while talking to him,

“No, no, no. You gotta saaay aaallll of iiiit. Now fallow my mouth,”

Blue started to make sure to just about say each sound he could possibly say to give the full empysis on how serious he was about this even though he was acting more drunk than anything.

“I…. l..o…v…e…. Y…. o….u….”

He took the astronaut food but was determined to wait until Red said it before even attempting to eat.

xxx

Red sighed, his face lighting up. "If I say it will ya flippin eat?" He glowered a little under the scrutiny and averted his eyes. Why was it so embarrassing to say now? It was so much easier when he didn't have those damn sparkly eyes on him. If it would get Blue to eat though...

"I... I l-love you..." His own soul thrummed in his rib cage and he felt kind of stupid for it.   
xxx

Blues eyes sparkled more and he grabbed Reds face pressing his moth against his before turning and leaning against Red while he opens the food to eat it after a few bites he pouted,

“I miss tacos,”

He looked intently at his food,

“You shall become a taco, The Magnificent Sans says so!!”

Slowly he finished his food before starting to doze back off against Red.

xxx  
He hoped whatever the other had, it wasn't contagious, because Red wasn't about to give up Blue's kisses for any reason. Even when they were sloppy and uncoordinated. He wrapped his arms around Blue as the other leaned against him, lanting a small skeleton kiss to the back of his skull and smirking a little at the ridiculous was he talked to his food, demanding it become a taco. This moment wasn't too bad, he decided.

Absently, he looked to the end of the truck bed. Then he froze.

Peeking up over the tailgate was the flushing face of none other than the mad scientist herself, Alphys. She was just staring, eyes wide and peeking over her glasses. Red stared back for a second as well, dumbfounded to find her there.

Then he exploded into action, quickly shoving Blue protectively behind him and manifesting a bone weapon in his hand, snarling at Alphys and lighting his eye with magic. Alphys responded by screaming and falling backwards. Red Blinked.  
xxx

Watching red get defensive he popped his head out around him and he then saw Alphy’s a bright sparkling smile appeared on his face,

“Alphy!!!”

He moved faster than he should of for being sick and literally throwing himself at Alphy he hugged her sparkly eyes staring at her.

“Oh Alphy! I missed you!!”

Then it clicked to him that this wasn’t his Alphy and thoughts of him accidently blowing up her lab flooded his mind and tears started forming rolling down his face.

“I… I… I’m so SORRY!!!!”

He starts to do a hiccupping cry hugging her tight.

“I didn’t mean to, I just wanted to make sure you lived! Please don’t be mad at me!”

xxx  
Red was very confused right now. He frowned, letting the bone vanish as he watched an unexplainably distraught Blue cling onto a cursing yellow dinosaur. 

"Uuuh..." 

"Sans! Get your boyfriend off me!"

Red blushed. "What?! He's not my- W-well maybe.. Nothin’s fuckin official so you can't just-" 

"Whatever just make him stop crying on me!!" Alphys was attempting to push Blue off, but to no avail. Seemed he was stronger than he looked. (But she already knew that after his daringly dramatic rescue, didn't she.) Her face flushed at the unbidden thought. Then her mind trailed to other unbidden thoughts, like how she'd found these two cuddling in the back of a truck. She never thought she'd think it, ever, in a million life times, but Papyrus' trashbag brother had actually looked really cute while he was doting on the blue Sans. She just hadn't been able to look away! And now she was caught...

Red glowered at Alphys but decided that if Blue could subdue her with just a hug, then she probably wasn't very dangerous. Would probably be a good idea to detain her until he could assure she wouldn't go blabbing to her girlfriend about where they were though.

"Hey Blue. Why don't ya bring 'er in here. You can give 'er one of our astronaut thingies or somethin." The kid seemed to want to make up for blowing up her lab. Red could try to kill two birds with one rock with this. Maybe.  
xxx

Even though sick he was still blue, His eyes seemed to sparkle ten times more then they already were not even giving her a time to react he picked her up bridal style and just about skipped over to the truck setting her gently in before fetching a astronaut bar.

“I know it’s not much but here, I still feel really bad! I would love to be able to come back and help with whatever clean up and rebuild still needs to be done. I never meant for you to lose everything that was so important to you. I hope we can be friends just like I am with the Alphy in my world! You must be just as cool as she is! We could even be friends!”

He turned to Red hugging onto him and kissing his cheek, eyes sparkling and happiness seems to just seep off of him or maybe that was just the glow from his fever either way he looked cuter than should be possible.

“Wouldn’t that be cool Red? We could all be friends!”

xxx  
Red watched Blue be his adorable self talking to Alphys and couldn't help but smirk at her obvious discomfort. Then Blue was being affectionate with him and he thought it would be her turn to silently mock him as his face tinted. Instead he saw her face flush a dark shade of red... And was her nose starting to bleed? Whatever...

"Blue, ya do know she's the reason the guard is after ya... Right?"

She humphed, crossed her arms, then hesitantly began to nibble on the food.  
xxx

He got a more serious look but it wasn’t directed at Alphy’s it was at Red,

“I did assist in blowing up her lab; it’s very understandable that she would send a guard after me. It is the guard’s duty to uphold the law in such matter and she doesn’t know me as well as you do. I could have been a criminal in her eyes!”

He then turned to Alphy still with that sparkling look that seems to grow each second he is talking,

“But now I can officially apologize and give my assistance to her.”

Blue bowed like he once saw in one of Alphy’s and Undyne’s anime’s, he was on his knees and put his head on the bed of the truck.

“I sincerely apologize I never meant for any of that to happen.”

xxx  
"Sickin the guard on someone around here is basically like puttin someone ta death, Blue! I don't care what ya did, you don't deserve that!" Red held onto Blue protectively, as though Undyne was going to come waltzing up and snatch him away just at the thought. He wouldn't forcibly hold onto the other, though, knowing from experience how unpleasant that was. So he allowed it when Blue pulled away to apologize.

Meanwhile, Alphys was having an inner melt down. Blue was cute. Blue was really fucking cute. And Red was being overprotective and that was cute. And oh stars Alphys just found her new OTP and she would never get enough of watching these two because holy shit! The whole opposites thing was really working for her for some reason. Maybe because this sort of coupling was so strange and unexpected? Maybe because they were basically the same person? Or like, twins or something? And then Blue was doing the bowing thing and oH STARS IT WAS SO FUCKING CUTE!

She held up a single hand as a line of blood ran from her nose. "You are forgiven. But on a condition."

Red glared at her suspiciously.

"I wish to observe the two of you for my research." Fanfiction was a form of research, right?  
xxx

Lifting up blue smiled happily before looking over at Red,

“You hear that! She forgave me!”

Clinging again to Red he didn’t care that he was basically telling him that he could have been murdered by them the sickness made him care much less about such things, grabbing gently the side of his face pulling Reds attention more towards him he got a dreamy over his eyes leaning in he connected his mouth with his he even ran his tongue over his teeth but before it could go any further than that he pulled away.

“Now that we are friends I think she would call them off, right?”

xxx  
"Actually, I was never the one who sent the guard in the first place. When Undyne came over to visit she found my lab in pieces and I MAY have mentioned you were the one who did it. She was the one who decided you needed to pay. It wasn't me at all." Alphys shrugged like her hands were completely clean of the situation, while at the same time, she tried to stem her nose bleed.

Red was feeling like this was a completely inappropriate time for Blue to be trying to give him a boner. His face was glowing a little more intensely than before, but still he tried to glare at Alphys. He didn't push Blue away, but he didn't exactly respond either.

"Of course." He deadpanned at her.  
xxx  
All this excitement started to make blue feel all light headed or maybe it was that astronaut bar he ate either way he suddenly pushed Red away and scrambled out the back barely making it before he started to vomit once more a blue magical substance. Falling over he started to glow brighter and his breathing got ragged again. Moving around hadn’t been the wisest on his part but Blue never really thought of the anything before he acted and it was worse so when he was sick. Clutching the shirt he wore once more he curled into a ball feeling like he was being stabbed.  
“I don’t want to fly away, I like the ground.”

xxx  
Red's soul lurched when Blue shoved off of him to go throw up. Alphys was momentarily swept from his mind as he rushed over to rub Blue's back and assure him that he wouldn't let him fly away.

Alphys frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Red glared at her suspiciously, but figured it was more than obvious what was wrong. No harm in admitting it. "He's sick..." The worry was thick in his voice. Alphys had another fan girl moment, though she kept it internal.

"We should get him to my lab then. I've got medicine that could help."

Red wrapped his arms around Blue and pulled him to his chest protectively. "I'm not letting you anywhere near him with anything from yer fuckin lab!" The mere thought was outrageous! Alphys was very well known throughout the underground for her torturous experimentations and deranged ideas. Red also didn't hold any love in his soul at all for clinical settings like a fucking LAB. "Besides, didn't Blue blow yer lab ta shit?"

Alphys, of course, fangirled internally once more, she hid it with a frown. "I already agreed to be allies. I’m not going to hurt him."

"Yeah, on the terms of fucking observing us... What does that even mean?!" Red growled, rubbing Blue's back some more and trying not to move around too much so it wouldn't upset his magic again.

"Observation ONLY. I won't test anything on your fucking boyfriend." Alphys sighed, becoming a little frustrated. As cute and protective as Red was being, it was getting on her nerves. "And only the upper levels were destroyed. The basement held up fine."  
xxx

Leaning into red he gave a weak smile as he took his hand to reach up to have him look at him his breathing was ragged and the lights in his eyes were flickering.

“I… I…. trussst… her, aaaalso… laanguuage… no neeeeed.”

He only caught part of the conversation about going to her lab either way he trusted Alphy he just knew in his mind that if he was in a building the ceiling would stop him so he didn’t float away.

xxx  
Red gave Blue a worried frown. He didn't trust Alphys at all... But Blue wasn't looking very good. He really did need medicine and Red wasn't sure how else he could get it. He also winced at the reminder to watch his language. “Sorry, Blue…” It was hard to monitor himself for that. He'd try though... For Blue.

He sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He gathered Blue up to carry him and got out of the truck. He glared at Alphys' smug smile and clutched Blue more tightly to himself. He didn't know what was going through that lizard's head, but he wouldn't let her hurt Blue. He followed her to the lab.

xxx  
Blue started to sneeze and fear crossed his face at the fact he was sneezing he looked up at Red,

“Noooooooooo, itttts staaaaaarting. Pppromise meee I won’t floooat aaawaaay!!”

Clutching harder to Reds shirt even with his weak grip it was almost like a vice grip, tears started filling his eyes as he sneezed more. The last sneeze in a row of 10 is what triggered his magic to go full wonky his whole body got surrounded by his magic and he literally started to float away.

“Noooooooooo, Saaaaaave Meeeee!! I Doooon’t waaaant tooooooo!”

xxx  
Red was startled when Blue actually did start to float. He clutched to him harder and actually activated his own magic, encasing Blue's soul and making sure his gravity stayed just the way it was supposed to be. Red could actually feel the drain on his own magic as he combatted Blue's, and the was concerning, but he sure as hell wasn't letting go.

"I told ya, Blue. I got ya. I'll keep ya grounded." He gave Blue a smile, but it was clouded with worry. Alphys' medicine had better do the fucking trick...

"He's not going to be like that the whole time is he?"

"Fuck off Alphys." He snarled, then looked contrite for his language. "Sorry, Blue..."

Alphys snorted.  
xxx

The tears were rolling down his face and he wrapped his arms around Red, he was remembering the last time this happened and Pap had to literally tie weights to him while tied to the bed because he started to make the bed float with him and he hope he didn’t start lifting Red with him. Hiding his face into the curve of Reds neck not minding that the spiked were poking at him, he was starting to just about pant feeling his magic being drained out of him at a fast pace. His grip on red got weak and he passed out once more his body going limp against Reds and the blue magic fading away to only remain on his face showing his fever.

An undetermined amount of time passed and Blues eyes fluttered open and he looked around his head feeling more clear than before, looking up he was still in Reds arms and he was staring at something intensely. Following his gaze he saw that it was just Alphy and her back was turned, was he really that bad that he didn’t even trust her when her back was turned. Tapping on Red's cheek to get his attention he gave him a smile.

“Where are we? Why do I feel so funny?”

xxx  
Red didn't like being in a lab... He really didn't like being in a lab... This was for Blue, he reminded himself. It was for Blue! It didn't stop the vivid flashbacks with every stray glance at the equipment in the room... Memories of screaming, pain, magic surges, death, blood and please please pleASE MAKE IT STOP!!!

He tried to distract himself with Blue or with Alphys. He questioned her about the medicine. He monitored Blue for any change at all and he absolutely refused to put him down. Amazingly, he did seem to be looking better. Blue's breathing had evened out and his fever seemed to break after a little while.

An enormous weight seemed to lift when Blue finally woke up and spoke. "We're in Hotland with Alphys at 'er lab. How much d'ya 'member?"

Alphys seemed to be preoccupied with whatever she was doing, but she had switched her attention over to the two skeletons as soon as the voice was heard.  
xxx

Blue tried to remember his face flushed a little,

“I remember being a little forward in front of the dogs.”

He had to look away from embarrassment; he took the moment to see if he remembered more and then his face went bright and eyes sparkled and throws his arms around Red.

“You didn’t let me fly away! Thank you so much!”

Blue was looking at Red like he was his hero before he kissed Red's cheek.

“You're my hero my love!”


	12. Chapter 12

Red's face lit up with the mention of that little scene in front of the dogs, then lit even brighter with the praise. "Uh, y-yeah... I mean... N-no prob. Couldn't just... I-I just wanted ta... I uh..." Why couldn't he just gracefully accept this kinda sht? Why did it have to make his soul thrum so hard? This wasn't fair! And Blue was too fucking cute! 

Over at her lab table, Alphys' eye damn near sparkled behind her glasses.  
xxx

Blue slowly got up from Red’s arm to stretch he was feeling a little stiff he decided to do a few warm up stretches to loosen him up before he noticed that Alphy was staring at them and he matched the sparkles that was in her eyes, it made him happy to see such life in someone’s eyes. Just about skipping over he bowed to Alphy before throwing himself fat her in a hug,

“Thank you very much for helping us, I am feeling much better now. Would you know the reason why I got sick like that?”  
xxx  
Red glowered at the way Alphys had been staring at them. He was beginning to understand this 'observation' stipulation she'd made. Maybe he could take advantage of that somehow... He had to physically stop himself from pulling Blue back to him when he got up and started moving around.

Alphys squawked in indignation at the hug and shoved Blue off, answering his question with an indignant "How the fuck should I know? I wasn't there when you got sick!"

Red hovered at Blue's side, ready to support him if he started to sway. He was aware he was being overprotective, but he couldn't exactly help himself. Blue was the only good thing in his life. He wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him if he could help it.

xxx

He frowned at getting pushed away from the hug but decided to let it go he contemplated on what had been different in that past 48 hours to get him sick.

“Well only thing I can think of that has been different in my life has been eating Grillby’s food and have intimate relations with Red 3 times for an unsure amount of time with each.”

Blue had a grin grow on his face recalling those wonderful times, his face flushed and he looked over at Red with just think knowing look if he could bite his lip he would be doing so.

xxx  
Red covered his glowing face with both hands. "That didn't get ya sick. What got ya sick was laying naked in a cave in Snowdin all night..." He kind of just wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere and die now, thanks.

Alphys immediately calmed from her agitation at the admission that the two adorable skeletons in front of her had already fucked. It had her nose bleeding again in a sudden gush. She stemmed it with her sleeve. "Oh I don't know Sans, maybe your boyfriend is on to something. Blue Sans, I'm going to need more details to be sure." She leered and Red snarled at her.

"No you fucking don't you pervert!"

He took a deep breath and noticeably tried to calm himself down while the scientist snickered. "Listen, the only reason we came here was so Blue could get some medicine. He got that and he's doin better, so now I think it's time the two of us get-"

"There was a machine in your basement." Alphys interrupted with a sly smile. Red's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "That's where you were when you're brother found you, right? And you were working on it? It's important right?"

"What’re ya gettin at Al?"

"I want to know what it does. It has something to do with our little dimension hopper here, doesn't it?"

Red was hesitant to divulge any information on this subject. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what the royal fucking scientist of this shitty universe would do with the means to travel between dimensions, but her comments had acknowledged the fact that his brother had found them. Therefor the Boss had to have reported that information. He was alive, then, and that would make getting into his basement to continue his work, very difficult.   
xxx

Blues eyes sparkled so much at Alphy’s comment holding up both hands to stop the current conversation and turned to Red; he was holding his hands together in front of him and was staring at Red.

“W…..were…. Boyfriends?”

He almost seemed to vibrate from the comment with excitement and if you would know better if he grinned any wider you would think his mandible would fall off.

xxx  
Red gave Blue a 'look'. "Blue. I kinda think we have some slightly more important things ta be talkin bout here... Y'know, like actually gettin ya home? So the guard doesn't dust ya?" He gestured a little with one of his hands, a look of slight incredulity on his face. (As well as a light dusting of red that still hadn't quite gone away.)

"So it does have something to do with it! You're trying to send this guy home!" Alphys looked almost triumphant at her exclamation.

xxx

He didn’t say now and he wrapped his arms around him leaning his head against him with his stars still in his eyes.

“I have a boyfriend.”

Blue wanted to sit in this moment for a few more seconds before the serious talk again, never being in a relationship before this concept was exciting and made his soul hum a happy little sound. Pap was never going to believe him about this; remaining holding onto Red he directed his attention to Alphy.

“Few questions for you, do you have the machine and also I am curious on what you mean by more information about us having intimate relations that would be a contributing factor of my sickness?”  
xxx

 

"No, I do not have the machine, but I can certainly acquire it. And as for your other question," As she was about to ask her clarifying questions she felt a sudden pressure in the air. It felt like her sins were crawling on her back. Starting to sweat nervously she looked over to see Red with a stonily blank face, one eye lit in a terrifying red glow while the other was blacker than the void.

"You don't need any fuckin details."

xxx

Blue sighs a little hugging Red tighter he could tell he was very uncomfortable with this topic of their intimate relations but Blue was honestly curious the last time he had gotten sick that back was during a training session with his Alphy. Letting go of Red he got his attention by kissing his cheek so he would look at him.

“Red I am sorry that this bugs you so much but I am honestly curious, the last time I got sick like this was during a training session that Alphy and I got a little over zealous over and I passed out to wake up floating on my ceiling. Long story short she needed to bring more dirt to fill in all the holes that were made. That was 3 years ago and I haven’t gotten sick since that incident and if we could figure out why I got sick so bad for the little fighting I have done and figure out how to get home at the same time why not.”

Looking over at Alphy, “How about we make a deal a question for a question,”

Xxx

Red frowned at the admission. Was it possible that Blue hadn't gotten sick due to just the exposure to the cold? Come to think of it, there was that healing thing that happened every time they... Uh... Was it possible that Blue was suffering from some kind of magic exhaustion? He frowned in concern.

Alphys, meanwhile, raised a brow curiously. "I can agree to those terms. What question did you have for me?" Initially she had just been wanting to know the positions they'd been in, but now she had some curiosities about these medical anomalies. She wondered if he'd let her run some tests.  
xxx

Happy that she agreed he smiled at her,

“Well anything relating to the components of the machine would be from asked from Red but for me, first questions and please answer honestly. Will you make sure that we both will be safe while working on the machine? If you are anything like my Alphy that means you are currently dating Undyne and have quite the amount of say when it comes to her actions. In turn that means Undyne can convince Reds brother to lie off and if I have learned anything in the short time I have been in this world it’s that you all do everything for personal gain.”

xxx  
Red winced at the implication that everyone in his world was out for themselves. Blue definitely wasn't off the mark with that one. He himself had only kept Blue around in the first place to keep him from ruining his image by mistake. Then after that he'd kept Blue just because having him around felt good. Red certainly wasn't an exception to that rule, and it stung a little bit that Blue could acknowledge that. 

Blue was also being surprisingly intelligent about things. He was very observant and made solid arguments for himself. Red felt guilt well up hot and heavy in his soul for doubting the other when he'd been excited a moment ago. He hadn't been writing off the things that Red thought were important, he just had different priorities that dictated what was important. He really needed to remind himself that Blue was not a child, nor was he stupid, just because he acted childish sometimes.

Alphys raised a brow at Blue's observations, folding her arms and tilting her head. "You presume an awful lot. Whatever. You are correct in thinking that I and Undyne share a certain relationship, but I'm afraid you're wrong in thinking I have any control over her. Undyne has always and will always do exactly what she wants. I can make suggestions, but no promises. In exchange for that favor, I wish to work on the machine along side you two, and be allowed to ask any questions about it that I please." One request at a time. The machine was the bigger prize, so she would go for that first. Medical experimentation could come second.

Red growled at the request, but couldn't deny the possibility of safety as well as a place to work was enticing. He could not, in good conscience, completely turn her down. Thankfully, she only requested she be allowed to ask questions. She didn’t add the stipulation that he answer them. "Fine."  
xxx

Blue thought this was going quite well but he did need to talk to Red alone when he was able to which brought him to his second question.

“Also where will we be sleeping? If you see I do like to have my privacy especially when it comes to being with red.”

He was being painfully obvious about what he meant by it and he hoped that Red wouldn’t be to upset with him. One thing Blue does remember from being sick and now from being clearer minded. Alphy stipulation of observing them meant there relationship and he could tell he could use that to his benefit. Red probably was going to kill him for this but if everything works out like he is planning then Red and he would be able to get to his world and this world won’t have the means to travel anywhere. Even though Blue wanted to see the nice in everyone even in this world he knew that mostly everyone has their story and dark past in this world and no matter how much sunshine he oozes he couldn’t change that. He was starting to be thankful for having a brother like Pap, learning how to manipulate with simple words was his strong suit. It’s how he always got Blue to clean up his mess no matter how hard he tried to get him to clean up that damn pile of socks. It was worse when he was high and how clever his brother could be. Now was his perfect time to see if he picked up enough to get what he wanted out of Alphy he just knew he already felt so dirty.

xxx  
"You'll be sleeping here, of course. You'll have plenty of privacy for whatever you'd like to do." Alphys leered. "I'm staying with Undyne right now, since my home was upstairs. Which is the part of the lab that was blown up." She spoke in a slightly accusing tone, but didn't point any fingers outright.

Red, for his part, blushed brightly. He hoped Blue didn't think he would be getting any more sex from him in here. He was so not fucking in Alphys' lab. For all he knew she could have cameras set up in every room... And now, with the new suspicion that Blue had been expending magic when they were... Intimate... He just couldn't imagine getting into the mood while they were here.

"And now it's my turn to ask a question, correct?" She was having a pretty good day at this point. She'd get to learn about interdimensional travel. She'd have a chance to ogle sexing skeletons. And now she had a chance to finally do medical experiments on Sans! Well... A Sans. It still counted. "Will you allow me to run some tests on you? To learn about your illness of cou-"

"No!" Red vehemently shouted. No way that psycho was getting anywhere near Blue with her mad science!  
xxx

Blue stepped in front of Red and smiled at her, “Of course you can Alphy but only after everything with the machine is said and done. That sadly is more important and I know how much Red wants to finish it.”

Turning back around so only Red could see his face he placed both his hands on Reds face in a very calm matter but hope he would see that he was planning something in his glowing sparkly eyes,

“Don’t worry I will be fine, you will be right there so if she tries anything you can stop her. It is to find out what is wrong with my illness of course and I doubt she has any alternate hidden agenda.”

Turning back to Alphy he gave her an innocent caring smile even though he kind of wish he could threaten her but he knew he needed to keep up his innocent persona that he has played thus far.

“Isn’t that right Alphy?”

He knew that she would technically probably count that as his question but in the long run it shouldn’t matter much.

xxx  
Red was having a fucking conniption. No way! No fucking way! No scientist was getting anywhere fucking near-! Blue had a look in his eyes. Hadn't Red only just thought to himself a moment ago that he needed to trust Blue more? But this was asking a lot... Fuck. This was asking a whole fucking lot. He really hoped Blue didn't plan to go through with this shit. Blue didn't seem the type to break an agreement, but if he didn't go through that damn portal the moment it was complete and safe, Red would be fucking throwing him through. Blue was NOT going to become a lab rat. No. Fuck that. Not while Red was alive to do something about it.

Alphys wondered about that stipulation herself, but everything she'd seen so far had pointed towards the blue Sans being a monster of his word. Besides, if he double crossed her, she'd just use the machine to go get him. She could send Undyne if she needed to. "Of course you'll be fine. I only want to help!" Well, she wanted to help herself, at least.

Red fairly shook where he was standing. Even just the thought of her getting her claws on Blue... Of getting her needles and instruments and machines anywhere near Blue... It was getting harder to keep himself grounded in the present with the thoughts running through his head, memories of long past nightmares attempting to ensnare him. He reached for one of Blue's hands and tightly gripped it in his own shaking claws. He glared at Alphys, deciding he'd just blame her for it. Fuck but Sans hated scientists...  
xxx

 

Feeling Red shake made him worry pulling his hand up so it would be in between them he took his free arm and wrapped him in a half arm hug.

“It’s Okay Red, I’ll be fine. Breath and calm yourself.”

Kissing red in a very simple but affectionate kiss he turned back to finish talking with Alphy he just wanted to make sure that Red would be a bit calmer.

“Next question, how are you going to get the machine here and make sure we don’t get dusted? From what I have gathered I am wanted and if Undyne or Papyrus sees me I am sure to get dusted same with Red seeing how he has assisted me. If I am dusted you won’t get to do any test for mine or your benefit.”

xxx  
Alphys snickered at Red's discomfort before sneering at Blue's sickeningly sweet attempt at comfort. Sure they were cute, and certainly cute together, but at this rate they were going to give her fucking cavities. 

"Like I said, I can't make any promises about your safety. I can only make suggestions to Undyne and try to keep her from wanting to come here. I guess you could work in one of the rooms further in the back So she won’t see you immediately if she comes in, but that's the best I can do. As for the machine, do you really think I wouldn't be able to get that thing here if I even just show interest in it? I’m the royal fucking scientist. I'd be surprised if they didn't deliver it to me without prompting for that reason alone." She scoffed, almost offended that the question had been asked. 

"Also, that was technically two questions. You will now answer two of mine." She'd already asked the questions that were important. Now she could get to the fun stuff. A sharp toothed grin stretched across her muzzle. "Do you fuck him, or does he fuck you? Does he get loud?" She practically licked her lips at the thought. She hoped Sans screamed.

Whether he screamed during sex or not, Red was certainly about to start screaming now. "That is so none of your fucking business!!!!" He all but shrieked, his grip on Blue's hand probably growing painful. Alphys cackled.  
xxx

Blue couldn’t resist but to flush at her question, it was very straight forward and if he wanted things to work out like he planned then he would have to be honest with her and thinking about it made him feel dirty again.

“All times 3 times I have been the one to top and he does make the most delicious sounds. If you are anything like the Undyne in my world you have cameras, everywhere. SO maybe you will see for yourself about just how loud he can be.”

Grinning wide as he turned to be behind Red in a quick movement arms was around Red and Blue breathed on the opening for his collar hitting his neck. Quietly whispering to Red in a fast fashion,

“Please don’t be mad at me.”

He had a feeling Red was going to be angry at him but he needed this plan to work and distraction was the main key and sadly Red would be that distraction. As he spoke his hands ran over the front of Red entailed to distract, he was happy that they were the same height so it would be harder for Alphy to see him talking but to cover it up a bit more he placed his mouth onto Red's Shoulder.  
“I promise to explain later just please bear with me.”

He then lightly bite onto Red's shoulder more for the reasoning he would place his mouth on his shoulder instead of talking.

xxx

Alphys' grin only got wider at the honest admission, her nose now spouting a veritable waterfall of blood. Red, however, was far less pleased. He almost felt lightheaded from how hard he was blushing, and now he turned his anger on Blue. "What the fuck?! Why would you fucking-" But then Blue was ducking behind him and breathing on his neck and... What was he saying? Bear with him? What?! What was going on? Blue was touching him, right there in front of fucking Alphys, who seemed to be drinking in the sight with eager eyes. Then Blue actually bit him and Red gasped. He wasn't sure what the hell Blue was thinking, but he really didn't like his methods of accomplishing it. He grasped at the hands roaming his front, a faint feeling of panic beginning to form inside him. "Wh-what're ya... Stop it!"

xxx

He hated doing this to Red but he knew in the long run was going to benefit them, letting go he didn’t want to push him any further. He wore an innocent smile on his face like he just didn’t molest him in front of Alphy.

“Next couple of questions, Can you show us to where we can hide out while we are here? When do you think you can get the machine here so we can start on it?”

He took Reds hand giving it a little squeeze he hoped he would be able to talk to him sooner rather than later about what he is planning but so far he has reacted as expected.

xxx  
Red nearly jerked his hand away from Blue just out of anger. He couldn't believe Blue would do that! Or that he would say those things! He wanted to trust Blue, and on a deeper level, he did, but he was feeling really fucking dirty now... And Blue had made him feel that way. It was a difficult thing to reconcile. He settled for glaring at Blue, but he didn't take his hand away.

Alphys was getting lightheaded from blood loss. "Y-yeah! Sure! Right this way!" She held a hand to her nose to stem the flow of blood and quickly led the couple to an examination room. It had the most cameras out of all of the rooms here. It even had a bed! (Well, it was actually an operating table, but it was about the same thing.) "I can head out to get the machine now. Should be back in an hour or two. You crazy kids have fun!"

And then she'd shoved them into the room and took off. She really hoped they'd take advantage of the table, after that little display. Blue Sans was certainly a forward one. Much more dominant than she'd expected. And that little gasp Red had let out! Oh this was definitely going into one of her stories...

Meanwhile, in the room, Red was trying really hard not to freak out. This was possibly one of the worst rooms he could have been shoved into. And with how vulnerable he was feeling after he'd pretty much just been molested for Alphys' amusement? Yeah... Not happy.

He finally tore his hand from Blue's grasp, backing away a few steps and casting a glare his way. "Explain what the fuck just happened out there, Blue. Tell me ya didn't just fuckin humiliate me fer somethin stupid."

xxx

Blue walked around the room, he remembers this room from his world and taking a quick once over he had located all the cameras simply enough, taking an internal sigh he hated what he was about to do but with this many cameras he needed to make a show that this wasn’t going to be a plan against her or this world. Calmly returning to red he put on the best acting face he could manage, his body relaxed he lidded his eyes and smirked at red. He knew that these cameras could record sound so he needed to be convincing and he really hoped wasn’t going to hate him. Standing in front Red he wrapped his arms around holding on tighter knowing he was going to push him away but he wouldn’t give him that option his left hand had quickly gone in and started playing with the base of his tail. Blue started licking at the jaw line and started whispering but hoping it looked like dirty talk.

“I am so sorry about this; it’s the only way we can talk without her thinking it’s against her.”

Pulling a little more he needed Red to look out of it and this was the fastest way he knew how to do such a thing. Making small kisses over to the other side of his face this time he knew his face was hidden because of Reds face and he started talking again.

“I can’t say how sorry I am if you hate me after this i'll understand but I need her to believe I’m some stupid trustworthy imbecilic that is to straightforward for his own good. I see the way she looks at us and the amount of blood coming from her nose. Her observation is this right here not sure why but this is what she wants. When the machine gets here and when you are on an important part I will start touching you to distract her I also was wondering if you can either make activate by my magic only or once it’s done it will explode after the first person goes through. I know I'm talking fast I just have to make this look convincing. I am sorry”

Feeling Red go weak from the amount fondling he was doing to his tail he picked him up and had the wall help keep him up. Pulling down his collar just enough he kissed at his neck, not wanting to go farther than needed he pulled away before connecting their mouths for a brief moment.

“I love you”

His voice was strong and confident but his eye portrayed how much hate he had for himself right now the self-loathing was real but if he wanted to get out alive he had to play by the rules of this world no matter how much he hated it and how dirty it made him feel.


	13. Chapter 13

Red did indeed attempt to push Blue off as soon as he latched onto him. Blue was stronger than anyone ever gave him credit for, though, it seemed. It wasn't like Red was trying too hard, though. As angry as he was, he didn't want to hurt Blue. The touch to his tail had him reconsidering that for half a second.

With a gasp, he clung onto Blue's shoulders, a growl catching in his throat. What the hell?! And then Blue was explaining. With every word the anger drained out a little bit more. He was still pretty upset, and did not at all like the idea of putting on a show like this, but he could understand where Blue was coming from. That kind of hurt too, because this was manipulative as fuck and it was coming from Blue. Seems he was still underestimating him.

He continued to gasp and shake with Blue's every touch, clinging onto him when he was lifted and pressed to the wall. He would enjoy this a lot more if he didn't know that he was probably being recorded.

Blue's 'I love you' was said with an unwavering strength. It was impossible to doubt. That look on his face, however... Red had always been pretty good at reading faces. He leaned in and gave his own kiss, soft and long and full of everything he was feeling in that moment. He wrapped both arms around Blue's shoulders and pressed his forehead against the other's. "I love you too. And I understand." It was quiet, not meant for those fucking cameras, but for Blue alone. He stared directly into those Blue eyes and hoped he conveyed the fact that he could never, ever hate Blue.  
xxx

Blue wanted to cry with joy but he had to continue to play up this act he also knew there time was short for a quite plan making knowing anything next time they were in this room there would be speaker’s everywhere so she didn’t miss anything they could of said. After soaking up the feelings he got from red he moved his head back to the side and started to give loving pecks on both sides of his face, slightly he started to grinned himself more for a show for the cameras then to actually provoke any reaction but he knew Red understood that acting was key in this and if he could act the way it needed to go then he wouldn’t actually make this physically real if he didn’t need to. Blue adjusted just so to hide any mouth movement from the camera he started to whisper again.

“This is the only time we get to talk before Alphy upgrades everything to hear every word we say, we need a word or a simple movement would work better so I know when I need to distract Alphy while you are working on the machine. In those times I will have to actually do uncomfortable things because she will be too close to fake it like I am right now. Just do your best to focus during those times and I am sorry that I am doing this I just don’t see any other way without this world getting the knowledge of creating a dimension hopper.”

Blue lifted reds shirt up just a little bit to pretend to rub at Reds hips, his fingers looking like they're touching but are just close enough to look like it is and still register to Red that he needed to act like that he was doing inappropriate things to him.

xxx  
Red buried his face against Blue's shoulder, squirming in his hold. He felt sick. He didn't like this. This wasn't something he wanted anyone else to see... This wasn't something he wanted to fucking share... 

"I'll... I-I'll tug on my collar when.. When ya need ta... A-and don't worry bout her bein able ta use the machine when we're done with it. I'll... I won't let anything happen ta endanger yer home." He muttered his words into the fluff of his own hood on Blue's frame. The familiarity was grounding.

xxx  
Red was being so gosh darn cute and Blue plan on keeping this fake was faltering but he wouldn’t let his lovers cuteness stop him, he was the Magnificent Sans after all if he couldn’t keep up a simple charade then he would never be able to be a part of the Royal Guard! Because Red was hiding into his shoulder he leaned over and bite onto his shoulder gently running his teeth over the bone that is covered by his shirt.

“You mean our home silly.”

He was nibbling lovingly on him now holding him close to him he wanted to go further but was going to respect Reds boundaries as much as he could while dealing with this situation.

xxx  
Red's hold tightened reflexively. He still wasn't sure if he should go with Blue. Red was a bad person; Selfish, violent, volatile... He'd killed people. He wouldn't fit into Blue's world at all. Blue had said, though, that if he didn't go with, Blue would stay here. Red couldn't just tell Blue that he couldn't live in his world. What if the other skeleton begon to fight his efforts to send Blue back? Better not to say anything...

"I'll set some self destruct mechanisms. It'll be fine." He whined at the gentle ministrations on his shoulder, the gentle movement of teeth on bone through the material of his shirt making him shiver.  
xxx

Blue could tell that he was obviously dodging him and if he wasn’t going to tell the truth he wouldn’t play nice like he has been. Pulling away he gave Red this knowing look, one that said I don’t have to fake this.

“Please don’t deflect what I said, it will be our home right?”

xxx  
Red's eyes narrowed. He didn't like that Blue was pushing this, but he supposed he wasn't all that surprised. He averted his eyes. "Yeah. Sure."

xxx  
Blue frowned setting him down and a worried look crossed his face, was he not going with him? Why would he want to stay here with a brother that beats him and breaks his bones? Pushing everything aside about his act he didn’t care at this moment.

“Red, do you not want to go to my world?”

He stayed close so they could still whisper and his arms went around him to try his best but worry was more in the front of his mind then trying to act.

xxx  
Red sighed. Blue wasn't letting this go.

"Not sure what I want really matters here..." It wasn't like he didn't want to stay with Blue. Stars, he really, really did... But it just wouldn't work out that way. He still couldn’t look Blue in the eye.

xxx

“Of course what you want matters, I love you. Everyone I know would love you too. They wouldn’t care if you have killed people; it’s just how your universe works. I know you have and it doesn’t stop me from wanting to be with you. If you were really a killer you would have killed me in an instant but look I’m still here and I’m here with you.”

Blue smiled warmly at red even though he was looking away from him.

xxx  
Red's eyes snapped up to Blue. How did he... Right. Why wouldn't he have assumed. Red gave off the same vibe as the rest of the underground, right? He wasn't sure what he felt about that.

"Ya have too much faith in others, Kid." He couldn't imagine Blue's whole universe was filled with people as open and accepting as Blue himself was. He was sure that Blue was special, even among his own friends. Red sighed. "I... I do wanna go with you... I'd be crazy not ta want that..." But he just couldn't see it working out. He couldn't see anyone else wanting him there, wanting him anywhere near Blue. He couldn't see a happy ending for himself, no matter what he did...

xxx  
Unable to help it he giggled at Red's reaction, “I think I have faith in those who deserve it and try my best to try to help those around me see that there is always a better way.”

Snuggling his face against Red's shoulder he sighed happily, “I know my friends, they might think you're scary looking but I know how sweet and kind you are and in time they will see that as well. They really are great monsters at least come and see for yourself and if you are not happy with it then.”

Blue had to take a breath before saying the rest. “Then I bet Undyne will have something to help you get back but I do hope you will stay.” He held him tighter, knowing that in the end he couldn’t stop him with what he chooses he just didn’t want to be away from him the thought just felt like his soul would shatter.

xxx  
It was getting harder to argue with him. He just couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he had, though, about going to another universe. Maybe he was just scared... Wouldn't be unusual. He had a lot to be afraid of. What was one more thing on the list?

Red wrapped his arms around Blue more securely, switching from clinging to holding. He didn't like the tone Blue had with those last words. He couldn't do anything to fix it just now though. He wouldn’t make a promise that he wasn’t sure he could keep.

"Can we just not worry bout it right now? Cameras or not, we got at least an hour ta ourselves. Pretty sure the lizard won't give us a lotta this over the next few days."

xxx

Blue agreed then looks up at him smiling, “What would you like to do? I think I tormented you enough for now. Alphy will be disappointed that her recording got cut short and no “Action” went on in it.” He couldn’t resist but to giggle at his choice of words.

xxx  
Red tugged at Blue to get him to sit with him against the wall, doing his best to ignore all of their surroundings. "I just realised today that I don't know ya so good. Figure we could just hang fer a change? Maybe get ta know eachother better?" He blushed faintly at the suggestion. This sort of thing wasn't exactly common in his world, but he figured if anyone would be open to it, it would be Blue.

xxx

Blue snuggled into red while they sat together smiling up at him, “Sounds like a wonderful idea, ask away! We can take turns you can also ask as many questions you like.”

xxx  
Red wrapped an arm around the other and got comfy, a more genuine smile stretching across his face. "A'right, lessee... Back home, whad'ya do fer fun?"

xxx

“Oh that’s easy, in the morning I make sure my puzzles are all set for if a human falls and then in the afternoon I go and train with Alphy and in the evening I make tacos for dinner!”

Blue leaned his head against Red chest before asking his question, “What kind of food do you like?”

xxx  
Red flinched at the mention of the human, but brushed it off. It was pretty obvious Blue wasn't aware of the resets. Red sure wasn't going to be the one to explain them.

"I'm not all that picky. Everythin is better with mustard though. Pretty sure I'd eat a shoe if it was drenched in the stuff. Heh. Not so sure I haven't done just that at some point or other." He chuckled.

"So ya train with Alphys huh? What's she like in yer universe. Everyone's personality is different there, right? Least Im assumin, since you n' me don't share many similarities. No offence." He winked cheekily.

 

xxx

The moment he said that they didn’t have much in common the true realization hit him, he moved so he was on his knees facing him he grabbed his face holding it with both hands.

“When you meet my brother you are not allowed to encourage his pun making!!!!”

He sat back down in silence for a moment before he spoke again,

“I’m doomed.”  
xxx  
Red stared for a moment, then absolutely exploded with laughter. "Th-that's right! You- Shit! Hahaha! Guess yer bro will punderstand me pretty well huh?"

Wow. A papyrus who likes puns and bad jokes. It was almost too ridiculous just to think about!

xxx

Blue got up and walked across the room away from Red, he was having a small break down he could barely handle his brothers puns but putting them both in the same room was going to drive him mad.

“Maybe Alphy will let me live with her, she doesn’t say horrid puns about everything. Yes this is a good plan.”

xxx  
"Aww, c'mon, Blue. You gonna gimme the cold shoulder now? You snow you love it. I c'n see ya smilin from here! Ya need ta chill out more, Kid." Red continued to chuckle, practically shaking with mirth in his spot of the floor.

xxx  
Blue got up again to return to Red but this time he pinned him against the ground,

“I know one way to shut you up with all those darn puns!”

Holding Reds hands above his head his left eye glow blue and popping sounds were heard a crossed the room. A grin worked its way across his face before he leaned over kissing Red passionately.

xxx  
"Mmmmf!" To say he was startled would be an understatement. One moment he was laughing and punning it up. The next he had Blue's tongue down his throat. He actually struggled for a moment, but Blue was showing his strength again. Damn but it was hot when he did that. It wasn't long before he was moaning into the kiss.

xxx

Hearing him make one of his delicious sounds he pulled back away, “If you make puns like that again I won’t kiss you like that anymore!!”

He then got up and pouted next to red he knew Alphy was going to be mad at him for breaking her cameras he just got a little over zealous there and didn’t think before he acted on that one.

xxx  
Red groaned and didn't even bother to sit up. "Y'know, you can be a real shit sometimes." He laid there for another few seconds just catching his breath before he sat back up and leaned against Blue's shoulder. "Not sure I can ever stop with the jokes, Blue, but I gotta tell ya. Tha's probably the worst threat my jokes've ever got me." He nudged Blue with his shoulder, smiling.

xxx

Blue groaned before covering his face,

“I accidently blew Alphy’s cameras in the room, I feel so bad! She is going to be so mad at me! Also that threat stands! Even when it comes to my brother! He never stops and it drives me up the walls! There was this one time he used ALL the pastas in pun form and he just wouldn’t stop. Needless to say I hid his honey for a week!”

Blue then leaned his head against reds sighing, “Well we have some real alone time for a little bit now, we just got to tell Alphy that I got carried away with yeah, her nose bleed will take care of the rest.”

xxx  
Shit. For a moment there he'd actually completely forgotten about the cameras. He flushed at the realization. He grinned around it and tried to joke through it. "Pasta puns, huh? He tagliatelli any good ones?" He didn't really think Blue would be able to hold to his threat. The kid was too fond of being affectionate with him to really restrain himself.

"And don't worry bout the cameras. If she throws a fit she can just kiss my boney ass."  
xxx

Blue gave him a glare before pulling him by his collar close to his face and acted like he was going to kiss him again but then stopped just shy of their mouths connecting he even held himself there for a few seconds before pulling away.

“I could always raise the threat to making it so you can’t walk for at least a week; we both know I have the energy level to do such a thing with ease.” He smirked over at Red.

xxx  
Red shuddered, but his brow pinched in concern. "You sure bout that?" He'd just been sick. They still weren't sure what had caused Blue to be sick in the first place. He still wasn’t about to let Alphys get her hands on Blue, even to find some answers about that, but that didn't mean Blue couldn't ask for some help once he got home.

xxx

He was happy that there wasn’t a pun in his response so he took the threat at least a little seriously, “Next question. I am curious why you do wear a collar?” He knew he was changing the topic but he hoped he could stop the puns if he did and changed the subject.

xxx  
His concern had just been brushed off. He supposed there wasn't anything he could really do about what had made Blue sick now, though, so he decided to let it slide. The next question though...

Red's eyes went dark, a hand reaching up to tug at the red leather around his neck. "It's uh... A bit of a twisted explanation... You sure you wanna hear it, Blue?" He didn't really like talking about it, but it wasn't exactly a secret. Blue could probably ask just about anyone and get an answer. He wondered if Blue would ask Alphys if he didn't get an answer from Red...

xxx

 

Blue wanted to know but could tell that it was an uncomfortable topic, “I am curious I won’t lie but you don’t need to explain if you don’t want to. Honestly I was just trying to distract you from making lame puns.” Turning to look at him, “This does not mean you can start making them again!”

xxx  
Red happily took the out, laughing a bit to help ease his own tension. He probably would have gone right back to punning if not for the fact that the unpleasant reminder of his standing in his world. He'd never been one to jump head long into his own problems though. He'd avoid it for as long as he was able.

"So, if I don't answer a question, does that mean you get another go, or have you forfeited a turn?"  
xxx

Blue leaned against him smiling, “I don’t mind forgoing my turn not like we are on a time limit in getting to know each other.” Even though Red just said way to many puns in a small short of time for his liking he was still enjoying this time and secretly hoped that it would remain but he was starting to worry a lot that he was going back to his world alone.

xxx  
"How generous of the Magnificent Sans." Red smirked. "Where's that nickname come from anyway. Did ya just wake up one day and decide 'Hey. I’m pretty magnificent.' And just go wit it? Not arguin, of course, yer pretty cool, but yeah. Why?" It was more a curiosity than anything, but he supposed that’s what it meant to get to know another person. You developed curiosities and asked questions then you knew more about that person.  
xxx

Blue got proud of this, “Well of course, I am and have always been Magnificent. It was easy to see and I know everyone agrees with this.” He grinned proudly, always being an outgoing skeleton.

“Pap has told me that I was around 5 when I first started telling everyone that and I get a lot of my personality from our father even though I don’t remember anything about him but he seems to. Maybe I was too young to remember.”

xxx  
Red winced at the mention of his dad. Had Gaster been Blue's dad in his time line as well? It seemed really difficult to imagine Gaster and Blue being anywhere near similar, let alone that Blue takes after him... That just seemed... So very, very wrong...

Though it was amusing to imagine a five year old Blue running around calling himself magnificent like he was god’s gift to monsterdom. Red managed a smile at that.

It was then that Alphys returned, strolling through the door and dragging a hand cart with the machine on it. She huffed as she pulled, sweat pouring from her skull and she finally just let go and fell over. "I-if... You want it... Off the cart... YOU do it..." She huffed, clearly worn out.

xxx

Blue quickly got up running towards Alphy with a worried look, “Are you okay? Can I get you something? I can take it off the cart for you, where would be okay to put it?” He knew he shouldn’t try to help her up and it took every instinct inside him to stop him from doing so. “Would it be okay if I help you up?”

xxx  
Red got up and walked towards the machine, completely ignoring Alphys. "Just leave 'er there Blue. Probably just needs a nap or some shit." He grabbed the hand cart and pulled it further into the room, Alphys grumbling as he passed her, then used some blue magic to lift the machine off the cart and set it on the floor near a power outlet. 

"You got any tools layin around here, Doc?" 

Alphys growled something that may have been words, still sprawled out on the floor and showing no signs of intent to move. She'd hauled that cart all the way from the elevator and she was not happy about that! She'd been thankful that Undyne had been around to help get it to the lab in the first place.

"Go ahead n go look fer some? Gee, thanks, Doc. Don't mind if I do." Red casually walked out of the room, hands in his pockets as Alphys screeched after him to not touch anything.

xxx

Sighing he extended his hand out to assist her up, “I’m sorry about his attitude, I don’t know your guys past but apparently not a good one. Also, I got overzealous with Red and I may have broken your cameras in this room. I didn’t mean to and I am really sorry, is there anything I can do to help in repairing them?”

xxx  
Alphys growled a little bit more but eventually accepted Blue's hand up.She gave him a little side eye'd glare while she brushed dust from her lab coat. "I doubt anyone gets along with that asshole." Then that toothy half smile, half leer of hers was back in force. "Aside from you of course. Overzealous you say?"

xxx

He was happy that he was able to help her up before rubbing the back on his head, “Yeah he was making really bad puns and I wanted to stop him and what better way then pinning him to the ground and making him be quite?” Blue was happy that Red was out of the room for this he knew how much he disliked this.

xxx  
Alphys practically giggled. "Oh, from what you hinted at earlier, I doubt he was very quiet. A pity about the cameras though. Unless you have some skill as an electrician. I doubt you'll be much use in fixing them." She came off as fairly unconcerned, but inside she was a screaming ball of lamentation. She would need to find a way to magic proof her cameras.

 

Red was back moments later with a tool box. "Found 'em! Oh, damn, yer still alive. Well, if you wanna be in on the machine repairs n shit then get over here." He made his way to the machine, tool box in hand. He planned on getting started immediately now that he had access to the machine again.  
xxx

Blue walked over towards Red taking the tool box from him, “Nope not happening it can wait until morning. It’s late and after our earlier activity’s we should get some rest, or do I need to make sure you get sleep and go for another round?”

Being painfully obvious again he hope Red would get the picture that he already told Alphy about the cameras and to play along.

xxx  
He got what Blue was trying to insinuate and still didn't like it. He liked it even less when he looked over and caught sight of Alphys' leering grin. Red blushed. More than those things, though, he didn't like the idea of putting off working on the machine.

"Not like I'd be movin around a whole fuckin lot, just let me work! Or don't ya wanna get home?" He crossed his arms and huffed.

"Better listen to your boyfriend, Sans. Wouldn't want to exhaust that limited vitality of yours." She sounded so fucking smug. He wanted to blast her right out of the room.

"Fuck off, Alphys!"


	14. Chapter 14

Blue sighed before encasing both of them in blue light his eyes glow, “I will put you both in a time out if you don’t start behaving.” Lifting Alphy up, he hovered her out of the room gently setting her down and releasing his hold on her.

“I will worry about him and I would ask that you not push his buttons as much as you do, I have already been more than willing to share our private matters with you for your own personal benefit I just ask you try your best not to aggravate him. Now goodnight I need to make sure Red gets sleep I doubt he has gotten any since we have arrived.”

Not giving her the time to response he shut the door before turning to Red with a look before making him hover and lay on the bed and he joined him shortly after he then released his hold on him replacing the blue light with his body to keep him in the bed.

“You can scream and yell at me all you want I know for a fact that you have not slept, your bags are even worse than before and I am starting to worry about you.”

xxx  
It wasn't like Red had never had Blue magic used on him before, but it had been a very, very long time. Even Boss had never stooped to that level. His soul was already screaming in his chest just from that, but then Blue put him on the fucking table... Something in him snapped in a painful way.

He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe... What was going on? Where was he? The room was cold. He couldn't move! There was a stale smell in the air, like chemicals and dust. It felt clinical. It felt like... No... No no no. What was going to happen? What day was it? He couldn't remember. Where was he? This was the lab wasn't it?... Yeah... Yeah that's right. This was the lab and he was on a table and no no NO NO NO!!!

Flashes of memory crowded upon his vision. Needles. Lab equipment. The monotonous tone of His voice recording another session. Where was Papyrus? Another flash. Pain. Pain. Pain. His voice. He sounded angry. Pain. There was a burning in his bones, Searing. Devouring. He couldn't breathe! He was dying! He was melting! He-

He wasn't even aware that he was screaming.

xxx

He held onto him tighter, he was thrashing around and he didn’t know why he was screaming. He tried to call out to him but it wasn’t getting through to him. What happened to him to make him hate this place so much to need to scream like he was dying?

“Red, Red?! What’s wrong please talk to me. I need to know!” He wasn’t sure what to do and tears filled his eyes, he wasn’t sure how to proceed. His soul hurt watching him and he just held onto him tighter. “Please Red please I don’t know what to do to fix this.” Trying to think about what happened he wondered if putting him on the table was what triggered this holding him tight he pulled him from the table and held him close the best he could with him moving sitting in a corner with him now he just held onto him tight confused and unsure.

xxx  
There was a voice. Someone was talking. It was Him! Or... No. It was softer. Pain. Pain. Painpainpain. The voice. It was yelling. They sounded upset. Who was upset? Papyrus! No... He was confused. What was going on? He was being moved. Manhandled and touched and restrained and-!... No... No, what was going on? Arms around him... Holding him... They were small, but strong... Blue?

He blinked and he could suddenly see. Or, he could mostly see. Tears were blurring his vision, but he could damn well see where he was. He clung to the knowledge. This... This wasn't THE lab... This was Alphys' lab. He focused on the arms around him, arms encased in his own coat. His shield against the rest of the world. 

He was breathing too hard. He was getting dizzy. He needed to control that better. Breathe. In. Out. In. Out. He was shaking so bad, the rattling of his bones echoing in the room. That clinical echo that had always been present in his childhood. An echo that was all the more prominent when he'd been walking down those long halls. When he'd been taken to that room. When He had put him on that table and...

No... No that’s not where he was. He was here. He was fine. He wasn't on the table. He wasn't being held by blue magic. he could move if he really wanted to. The only thing stopping him was Blue.

Oh stars! Blue! 

He turned to look into darkly lit blue eyes, clouded with blue tears. "B-blue? Shit! S-ssorry, I-... I-I don’t know wh-what... sorry. s-sorry. I-i'm so sorry..." He'd scared Blue. Stars, he'd scared him bad. He didn't mean to! He didn't-... He should have warned him. He should have said something. he should have-... Fuck! He was such a piece of shit!

xxx

He loosened his grip when Red stop thrashing his tears wouldn’t stop, “I’m so sorry with whatever I did I’m so so so sorry” wiping the tears from his eyes he didn’t like not knowing what just happened but was also afraid to ask.

xxx  
He didn't like seeing Blue cry. It hurt. It twisted something in his soul and he just needed to fix it. "No! No no no, Blue. It was my fault. i-i shoulda said somethin. I sh-shoulda warned you or.. O-or somethin. I-... Shit, Blue, I'm so sorry. I-i thought I had a b-better handle on... on this a-and I just... I th-thought I could..." He rambled and wrapped his shaking arms around Blue, attempting to rub his back but probably trembling too hard for it to be of any comfort. He was trying though. Stars, he was trying, but the memory of that flash back was still so fresh and he could swear he could still feel the chemical burn of DT in his bones. He could have sworn he could feel his soul cracking.

xxx

Wrapping his arms around Red he needed to comfort him, not red comforting him. Holding him close he kissed the side of his face. “I was so worried about you; I didn’t know what to do.”

Pulling away he felt like he was repeating himself so much but he didn’t know what else to say his mind was at a lost and to think that whatever just happened he caused it and he didn’t know what to think.

“What happened? How can I prevent from it ever happening again?”

xxx  
"Uh.. S-something between a... A panic attack a-and a flashback. S-sorry. I-I-I-i tr-try not to... I.. B-but when I'm... R-reminded of... O-of..." He trailed off, unable to keep talking. He didn't want to think about it too much. He just... He wanted to make sure Blue was ok. He'd had violent episodes before and had dusted a monster once when he'd lost himself. (Asshole had tried to stab him with a needle...) 

"Y-you're ok though, right? I didn't... You're..." He needed to stop shaking! He needed to calm down! Fuck! Why couldn't he just get a hold of himself! Nothing even happened! He felt so pathetic...  
xxx

Blue tried his best to give him the best smile he could before taking off Reds jacket wrapping it around him. “I am perfectly fine nothing happened, I think me having a hold on you helped.”

Placing his forehead against Reds he closed his eyes the tears finally stopping he was still worried to no end but he just wanted Red to not shake. “What can I do to make this better?”

xxx  
He took a breath and let it out. Blue was ok. Blue was here with him. Blue wanted to help him. Pulling the jacket tighter around himself he leaned into Blue's embrace, seeking his warmth and safety. "Yer already helpin. M-more than anyone else... Ever bothered..." God he loved this monster…

xxx

Holding red close he rubbed his back trying to do his best to comfort him, “I love you Red so very much and I am still so sorry. I wish to know what happened but we don’t have to talk about that now. Please try to get some sleep. I will be right here the entire time so please don’t worry. You’re safe I won’t let anyone near you.” He then kissed the top of his head hoping Red would take his offer to sleep against him.

xxx  
He'd already been tired before. That attack had just taken whatever energy he had left. Being held so securely by Blue and hearing those words from him, made it more than easy to sleep where he was. It was pretty much a miracle that he got through the night with no nightmares. Or maybe it wasn't so much a miracle that he had to thank…

xxx

Blue spent the night awake rubbing Reds back and making sure that he was comfortable and felt safe, he knew he should sleep but after what happened worry filled him and wanted to make sure he was awake for anything that would happen if it happened. During the night he felt a pull on his soul a pinch of worry started growing in him. He wasn’t sure what but when he felt Red he was so cold and he was having a hard time feeling Reds magic. He was in shock for a moment before he placed his hand on Red's chest. A soft blew formed under his hand and he could feel his magic being pulled into Red. 

He almost took his hand away not knowing why it seemed like his magic was being taken from him but decided to figure that out later. If red needed his magic he would gladly give it to him, he wasn’t doing anything and his magic freely left him to go to Red. He remained holding Red feeling him get warmer the more he took from him a smile grew on his face. He was feeling light headed now he had lost track of how long he kept his hand there. Soon the glow from his hand faded on its own and Blue felt exhausted he knew morning was fast approaching but he still didn’t want to sleep even though his body was screaming at him to sleep.

xxx  
The next day, Red woke feeling really fucking energized. More than he had in a while. He also woke feeling more nauseous than he could ever remember being in his life. He struggled to stand, having to detangle himself from a bony mass of limbs and darted to the sink on the far wall to throw up.  
Xxx

Blue was just starting to doze when Red quickly pulled away to go vomit in a sink blue felt horrid thinking that he got Red sick. Running over he rubs at Reds back, “I am so sorry, I got you sick. Maybe Alphy could give you the medicine she gave me to help?”

xxx  
"Not... N-not takin... A-anything she wants... t-ta give me..." Red gasped, his breathing uneven. He hadn't eaten yesterday, so there wasn't much besides some rancid red magic to throw up. The taste of it was vile and the smell only made his nausea worse. He was stuck dry heaving for a few minutes before he felt settled enough to turn on the water and try to rinse his mouth out, leaning in to take the water straight from the faucet.

xxx

Growing more worried he wanted to hug him but didn’t want to do anything to upset his stomach, “ I am still sorry about getting you sick like this. Do you want to lie down a little longer before you start on the machine? You look like a little more rest might do you some good.”

xxx

"N-nah. i think it passed. Machine is more important anyway. And the earlier I get started, the more I can get done before the doc shows up." He took one more long drink of water to make sure the taste was gone then turned to Blue. "How bout you? How ya feelin t'day? Better'n before?" he asked as he wiped the water from his face.

xxx

He knew his face probably showed his exhaustion but he smiled bright to try to hide it. “I am feeling much better, thank you for asking! Are you sure? I remember feeling pretty icky you sure you're fine?”

Walking over he placed a hand on his forehead to make sure that Red didn’t have a fever at all, he felt normal and compared to last night freezing cold temperature this was a major improvement. He was happy about that at least but still worried that he just vomited for a good while.

xxx  
"Yeah, Blue. M' fine. Don't worry bout it." He leaned into the touch on his forehead. Every touch Blue gave him felt so warm and full of love. It was almost addicting... But there was work to do, and Blue really looked tired, despite what he'd said.

"Y'look wiped. Did... Did you uh... Sleep at all last night?" Bringing up last night was not something he really wanted to do, but they should probably talk about it. He'd... Flipped out pretty hard core and Blue had been shaken pretty badly.

xxx

Feeling Red lean into his hand he smiled and ran down his face to hold his face more before pulling ever so gently to kiss him it was an innocent kiss and didn’t last long but it did portray his love for the other skeleton.

“I will be honest with you, I did not sleep. I was worried about you and I made a promise to protect you while you slept. It was a good thing to, I don’t know what happened but you got super cold and it scared me and then your body started to pull my magic from me. It startled me at first but I was happy to do it you were worth the light headed feeling I got after it ended.”

xxx  
Red blinked, concern immediately clutching at his soul. "That's... Not normal..." He frowned, running his own hands over the sides of Blue's face, wishing he could take the tiredness and discomfort out of the other. And now he knew that he was to blame for that... What was going on? It wasn't normal to be leaching magic like that, was it? What had happened?

xxx

Blue yawned as he started to rub his eyes, he could really feel his exhaustion more than he thought he should. It was probably to magic drain as well making him feel more tired.

“If you didn’t need the sleep I would have woken you up it was really pretty to watch.”

Looking down at his hand he remember the soft blue glow and his magic going into Red it felt very intimate looking back on it.

“It was such a pretty blue color and looking back made me feel special.”

xxx  
Blue seemed really out of it. With a small frown, he led Blue back to where they'd been resting before and tugged to get him to lay down. "Well, you don't need ta be keepin an eye on me no more. I'm good. So you get some rest now, a'right? I'll-..." He swallowed, willing himself to make this promise. "I'll ask Alphys about this... I'll wake ya if ya need ta be awake." He slipped his jacket back off to drape over Blue's shoulders. He didn't want him getting too cold on the lab floor.

xxx

Blue put on a stubborn face and got back up, “I’ll be fine I can stay awake,” He chalked it up to the sleep deprivation and magic loss but he just felt like he needed to be with Red. That if he wasn’t near Red bad things would happen and not because of what happened the night before just something pulling at him to stay. “I want to stay awake, I wish to be by you and not sleeping.”

xxx  
"Dammit Blue! How d'ya expect to take care of anything if ya can't even take care a yerself?!" He knew he shouldn't yell at Blue like that, but this situation was really starting to piss him off. Why did Blue need to always try to stand under the pressure like this just to make Red feel better? He didn't deserve it! He just wanted Blue to be well and happy!

xxx

Wrapping his arms around Red he set his head against his shoulder, “I just feel a pull to you right now, I can’t explain it. I just don’t want to be away from you even to sleep. I know I should but I don’t want too, how about we make a deal. I will get sleep but only if I can sleep right next to where you are working?”

xxx  
It was weird. This was weird. It wasn't even like he could just write off what Blue was saying as just new relationship jitters or something, because Red could feel it too. There was something... In him... That was calling out for Blue. It was fucking weird and he wanted to just ignore it, but it was obviously affecting Blue too. He could feel all of the fight draining out of him. At least he could get Blue to rest like this.

"Fine. Just... I just want ya to rest. Tha's all. Sorry fer yellin at ya." He hugged Blue back, reveling in the warmth for a moment before pulling away.

Alphys chose that moment to walk in. She didn't even bother to knock. The pervert was probably hoping she could walk in on something... "Good morning. I do hope you two slept well?" Her obliviousness was pissing Red off...  
xxx

Turning to face Alphy he smiles and it was like someone turned sparkle mode because he was so sparkly from winning with Red.

“Good Morning Alphy, I would remain awake but I didn’t get much sleep last night and I am plum tuckered out and I promised Red that I would get a little sleep. Red also wants to talk to you about something, I forget what now but I just know if I try to stay standing any longer I will probably pass out regardless.”

Hugging Red one last time he skipped over to the Machine he was going to work on at just leaned over and he was already asleep he had force himself to stay awake to long and he could no longer do so.

xxx  
A certain tension eased in him when Blue finally went to sleep. A new kind of tension sprouted up when he turned back to Alphys, however.

"You wanted to talk to me about something? That's unusual. What is it?" The scientist focussed an analytical gaze on Red and all resolve he had to talk to her about his and Blue's magical problems just sort of melted.

"Let's just work on the machine fer now. N' be quiet. Blue needs ta fuckin sleep." He went over to the machine and Alphys snickered.

"Kept him up pretty late, did you?"

Red blushed at the insinuation but ignored it, reminding himself it was supposed to be part of the plan to appease her and keep her from becoming too focussed on the more important things. It rankled, but he would let it stand.

The next few hours passed without much incident. Alphys did become irritated when Red started avoiding some questions about the machine, and she became even more irate when he pointed out that the agreement had said she could ask questions, not that he had to answer them.

Eventually, however, Alphys decided that food needed to be eaten. She left and came back with three bowls of instant noodles. "Wake your boyfriend. He should eat too. He should keep his energy up if you're going to be keeping him awake at night."

Comments like that were becoming common enough that he didn't blush this time, but he did growl before reaching over the nudge Blue.  
xxx

Slowly opening his eyes he stretched and rubbed his eyes, feeling better he looked around. Red was sitting at the machine and was staring at him looking a tad on the annoyed side and blue just couldn’t help but giggle.

“Have you ever heard of the saying, if you look a certain way for too long it would get stuck?”

Being handed an instant noodle cup he internally pouted he was really missing his tacos and before he started he lifted his cup up closed his eyes and almost in a chanting way said, “You will become a Taco!” Before he started eating the noodles,

“What have you two been up to while I slept?”

xxx  
Red slipped further over onto the annoyed side at Blue's first comment, but he wasn't truly angry. It was nice to see Blue awake and smiling after such a bad morning. A bad night too... But Red wasn't going to think about that right now.

"Just been workin. Nothin interestin." Red didnt bother with utensils for his own noodles, just drinking the broth straight from the cup and slurping up the occasional noodle. He kept working as he ate.

Alphys gave him a slightly disgusted look before digging into her own with a muttered 'Itadakimasu!'. "Unfortunately, work is just about all we've been doing. My notes are thin and so is my patience. I’m beginning to wonder what benefit your presence is to me at all."

Red's grip on his noodle cup tightened and he clenched his jaw. He really didn't like this bitch...

xxx

He knew this wasn’t going to be easy but red apparently was being himself and not corroborating, standing up he set his empty noodle cup down and then went behind Red taking the cup first and setting it down so nothing got covered in noodles for what he was about to do. Placing his hands on Red's shoulder he slowly moved them down the front of him so he was now leaning against him with his arms and hands down the front of him kissing the exposed part of his neck he spoke in a rather sexy voice that even surprised him.

“Are we not playing nice?” Blues face went a deep blue because he just made it sound a lot worse than he meant it to be. He then laid his head against Red's shoulder. “Apologize I did not mean for that to sound so sexual just now.”

xxx  
He should have been expecting it. He wasn't sure why he hadn't been. But Blue's hands snaking down his front and that voice right by his skull. He shivered and a small noise somewhat resembling a whine sounded in his throat. Immediately afterwards his face was aflame and Alphys was cackling like a mad woman.

Rather than yell at Blue, Red turned and snarled at Alphys. "Shut the fuck up!!" She only laughed harder.  
xxx

Taking advantage on his face already being in his shoulder he lightly bites at Reds shoulder, “Be nice and watch that language of yours.” Blue was quite comfortable leaning against Red and he decided he would just stay there.

“So have you talked to Alphy about the weird magic leaching that happened last night?”

xxx

"N-no... Not uh... Not yet..." It was difficult to suppress any more of those disgusting noises of his, but he sure as fuck wasn't going to give Alphys anything more to laugh at. The yellow monster, however, had sobered surprisingly quickly at the mention of magic leaching.

"Wait, what? Magic leaching?" She frowned in disbelief. 

"Yeah..." Red blushed, but couldn't help a look of worry. It sounded like Alphys knew what was up, but it didn't sound all that good. "Apparently, Blue had ta give me magic last night or somethin. I dunno. I was passed out at the time..."

"But that's-! There's no way! Y-you've only known eachother for... What, a week? You couldn't have already..." Her face was getting darker and darker and her claws were twitching with the need to just check.

xxx

Blue slapped her hand away as it was getting close and then got super protective to the point of actually growling at her, his eyes went wide and he shot up covering his mouth.

“Oh, my, goodness, I am so sorry I have never growled at anything in my entire life. I do not know why I did that just now.”

He felt horrible and unsure why that sudden urge came over him it was the last thing he ever thought he was ever capable of.

xxx  
Alphys' hand was inching towards his abdomen and he had a sudden surge of anxiety, pressing back against Blue. In response, Blue's soul fairly flared with feeling of warmth and protection and safety and this possessive sense of MINE. The feelings washed over Red like a wave and it almost immediately calmed him. Fuck... That was weird. And had Blue actually... Growled? Holy... That was hot...

That action alone had been enough to confirm things for Alphys, though. She didn't even need to check anymore. She had no doubt that if she'd managed to actually touch Red, Blue would not have hesitated to hurt her. If that wasn't an instinctual reaction, she wasn't sure what was. 

Her eyes went wide, her jaw hung open, and her face went bright red. "I-i can't believe this... Y-you actually.. You... In such a short time? Really?"

"Will you stop beatin around the bush and just tell us what the fuck is wrong?" Red was nearly at the end of his patience. Between all of the weirdness he was feeling right now, the leaching, and the way Alphys was reacting, he was quickly becoming an emotional mess.

Alphys' eyes went wider, if that were possible. "Y-you mean you really don't know?" She was quiet for a moment, disbelief coloring her voice, before she turned her gaze on Blue. “You should lift his shirt.”


	15. Chapter 15

A slight worried look went a crossed his face before looking at Red turning him around in the chair he slowly lifted up his shirt. A mix of shock and amazement then crossed his feature; he remembers reading something about this in a book once but had never seen it before. He looked over at Alphy with sparkles in his eyes.

“Is this what I think it is Alphy?”

Turning back he watching as a little purple soul seemed to dance around.

xxx  
Red's whole world stopped. There... Was a soul in his midsection... A tiny purple soul, just floating around inside a red, transparent stomach... There was... There was a...

No... No no...No no no Nononono NO! What?! There was...!! He was pregnant. There was a baby. There was a baby in him. He had a baby... He... This couldn't be happening. This could not be happening! He couldn't be a parent! He couldn't even be a good enough brother! Just look how Boss had turned out! And in this world?! No! No this couldn't be happening!

All he could do was stare... Just continue to stare at the tiny fluttering soul in his middle, his eye lights mere pin pricks in his dark sockets. 

While Red's mind was imploding, Alphys was attempting to make sense of the situation.

"It is. You guys actually m-made a baby. Oh my stars! This is unprecedented! Baby monsters can only be created when... But you guys have only known eachother for what? A week? Less than that? This doesn't make any sense! How could you... But you did." She continued to titter on like that.

xxx

Blue placed both hands gently on each side of Reds abdomen before lightly kissing, He was so overjoyed right now that both hands lightly glow in the soft blue light and it trickled into the tiny Purple Heart. This made him even happier he looked up at Red with so much love in his eyes he shocked he wasn’t glowing or maybe he was he didn’t care he was just so happy.

“We made a baby, were going to be parents! Red I love you so much!”

He was sure he had to be glowing from the amount of happiness he felt inside him that seemed like it wouldn’t stop growing.

xxx  
Red's eye lights slowly moved up from the tiny soul to look at Blue. Stars... Blue was so happy... Blue would be a good parent. Not like Red... And with Blue going home soon... But now Red didn't know what to do. He couldn't stay here now. He just couldn't! his baby didn't deserve that... This world was no place, absolutely no place, for a baby... This world broke and corrupted everything inside it. He couldn't think about how that tiny purple soul could become red... Like his... Like everyone's in this forsaken universe...

Large red tears welled up in his sockets, quickly spilling over to paint wet trailed down his face. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't make any noise come out. Fucking... What was he supposed to do about this?! How was he supposed to feel? All he could feel was fear. He was terrified. He was going to mess this up! He was going to mess up his baby, just like he messed up his brother! He started to shake and just looked at Blue as if he were pleading. He didn't even know what he wanted from the other, he just couldn't... He... He didn't think he could do this...

Alphys went completely ignored as she began to ramble about how babies were supposed to be made and how this shouldn't be possible because babies were made purely of love and it wasn't possible for two monsters to love each other so quickly. She was very confused and the implications were digging into her romantic side and making themselves comfy.  
xxx

Seeing the pleading look in his eyes made blue sharply turn and just about snap at Alphy, “Out Now.” As she was talking in the middle of her sentence he covered her in his blue magic just about throwing her out of the room not being gentle like he had been the previous night. He then shut and locked the door behind her to make sure she did not come in and disturbed them. Turning back to Red he picked him up and gently and carried him over to the corner was they sat and Red rested. Sitting down he put him on his lap wrapping his arms around him doing his best now to comfort him.

“Red what’s wrong please talk to me.”

xxx  
Blue was holding him and he felt safe. He wanted his baby to feel this. He wanted his baby to be safe and always feel like this. But he couldn't... He couldn't do that for them he... His breathing was picking up and he choked on a sob as he clung onto Blue.

"I-I... I can't..." He tried to speak but now he was crying and sobbing and shaking and he just couldn't fucking DO this! "I-I'm g-gonna mess'm up! B-blue I can't... I-I can't be..."  
xxx

Holding him closer he rubbed his back, “Red it’s going to be fine, you’re not doing this alone I am right here and I will never leave you and I will never let anything happen to you or our baby. You can do this because I am right here and I’m not going anywhere. I wasn’t before and I sure am not going anywhere now. I love you red and you love me or this life wouldn’t have been created. I care for you more than I have ever cared about anything in my entire life. My whole life my dream was to be a part of the Royal Guard but now I have you and that dream seems so small now that I have you. You will make a great parent please don’t doubt yourself like this.”

Looking at Red he smiled so warm and gently before kissing him, giving him all his love and emotion in that one kiss he wanted to tell and show Red that he was here for him and always will be that nothing would stand in his way.

xxx  
He really couldn't stay here anymore could he... Encased in Blue's arms and teeth locked with the other's, he wondered if it had ever really been an option anyway... He still didn't think he could be any kind of decent parent, but Blue was right. He wasn't alone. Blue was right here with him and he could feel the promise that was being made; That Blue would always be there with him. He couldn't help but cling, words failing him as he kissed back and simply tried to feed back his own feelings of love and trust.

xxx

After a few brief but wonderful moments Blue felt more love than her has ever encountered even when it came to his brother. Releasing the kiss he leaned his forehead against the other. “I can’t wait to meet our baby.” Blue snapped up and looking at Red worry crossing his face,

“Please come live in my world with me, I need you and our baby. I already couldn’t live without you but now I have a little bundle of bones forming in you that I need to protect. I will stay here if that is what you want but I will never leave you alone.”

Blues eyes glow to show how serious he was being and to also give off the feel of if he needed to he would kill to protect them both.

xxx  
As if he could deny that request now. A small smile alit on his face, his tears beginning to slow. "Yeah... Yeah I'll go. Bad enough this place messed up me n Boss." He curled an arm around his stomach protectively. "Ain't gonna let our kid grow up here. I'm a pretty shitty guy, but I ain't that bad." Stars... This was really happening. He was pregnant. He and Blue were going to have a kid. And they would be going to Blue's home to do it. Their kid would never have to fight for their life or kill anyone. They'd never have to see someone die or go to bed with the sound of someone's screams echoing in the night air. This was going to be ok. Blue was going to help him make it ok.

xxx

Happiness filled him when Red said he would go, this had to be the best day of his life. It then clicked to him that he literally threw Alphy out by force. Covering his mouth he gasped a little. “I am such a horrible Monster! I threw Alphy out, I just saw you in such a state and I just didn’t think! She is going to be so mad at me!”

Gently setting Red on the ground he got up and ran to the door opening it to go apologize to Alphy to his surprise she was still waiting there. “I am so sorry Alphy; I don’t know what has come over me today!” He bowed to her to show how sorry he was.

xxx  
Alphys waved him off. "You're perfectly forgiven. You're a father now and your mate was in distress, it makes sense that you would remove all threats. I take it he's ok now?" He crossed her arms and glanced past Blue to see Red still sitting on the floor, an arm around his stomach and the other arm wiping the tears from his face, hastily.

xxx

“He is better than before but the shock is still getting to him, I still am sorry.” Walking back over to Red he extended his hand to help him up. His attention turned to Alphy though he was curious about this. “Hey Alphy, why does the baby leach magic from me, I remember reading something in a book but I was honestly more fascinated by the picture and lost interest in the words pretty fast.”

xxx  
Red also cast a curious glance her way at the question and she actually faltered. "Seriously? Don't... Don't either of you know anything about this stuff?"

"Wasn't exactly a main priority in my learnin, Alph." Red glowered then averted his eyes. He knew nothing about this crap. Heck, he didn't even consider the possibility of him ever getting pregnant. It just... Wasn't something he needed to know about. And who would he have asked about it, really? For most of his life it had just been him and Boss. And Boss sure as heck didn't know anything about it. Wouldn't have talked to Red about it even if he did.

"Oh boy..." Alphys sighed. She trudged out of the room for a moment then came back with chairs. "Sit. You two need to be educated." For the next however many hour this would take, she would make sure these two boneheads knew about monster conception, pregnancy, and childbirth. It was a sin that they didn't know already, what with them being adults and all...  
xxx

Blue eyes sparkled at the fact that his baby needed his magic to grow as well, everything about this was exciting turning to red he held his hands. “This is so exciting, don’t you think? I wonder why Pap never talked to me about this stuff seeing how he is my big brother. I would have thought he would have given me such a talk a long time ago. I had stumbled upon that book I was mentioning while in the library wanting to learn about souls.”

xxx  
Red was still trying to get the images out of his head that Alphys had painted in there about... Childbirth... Fuck! He'd been so consumed by the idea of having a kid and not being a good parent that it hadn't registered that the kid had to come out first! And the way she described it... Shit... It was gonna hurt, wasn't it...

He was pulled from his panicked thoughts when Blue started talking to him. "H-huh? Oh uh... Y-yeah. Funny how yer bro never uh... I-i think I’m gonna go lay down. Yeah. Yeah that sounds good."

And that’s what he did. He got up, walked over to where he'd slept that night, laid down, then curled up into a little ball, his back facing the room.

"I think he's taking this pretty well." Alphys chimed.

xxx

Blue sighed, “I guess but rest will do him some good, for him and our baby. I am going to go lay with him thank you so much for explaining this to us Alphy you really are a good monster even if you try not to be.” Giving her an honest smile he got up and went over sitting down next to Red before gently pulling him up so he was leaning against him. Taking of Reds jacket he drapes it over him covering both of them it even made Blue feel safe and he was doing it to make sure Red was comforted. Blue wrapped his arms around red and was slowly rubbing his hand over his abdomen getting. “I love you both so much.”

xxx

Alphys paused at the praise. It wasn't like she was being nice on purpose or anything. It was just pathetic that two grown adults didn't know about this stuff! And they needed to since they were going to have a baby! It had nothing at all to do with the fact that this might have been the greatest love story she'd ever heard of!... She flushed a little and left the two alone, the door shutting behind her with an unnoticed click.

Red didn't flinch or even twitch when Blue joined him on the floor. To be honest, he wasn't tired. He just needed some time to get his head around all this. The floor seemed as good a place as any to do that.

Red placed a hand over Blue's on top of his middle. There was a baby under their hands. There was a baby inside him. Right now, his and Blue's magic were nourishing a tiny new life. Red had killed before. Hell, he'd killed several times... But now he was creating life. It was... Such a strange concept. He was growing a kid.

"I love you too. Both a ya." His expression softened. He was going to be a parent. So was Blue. They were going to be parents and they were going to stay together in Blue's pretty little universe where their kid could be safe.

"Heh. Hope yer bro is ready ta be an uncle." He wondered how the monsters in Blue's universe will respond to this.

... He wondered how Boss would respond if he knew... Red kinda hoped he'd never have to find out...  
xxx

Blue giggled, “I think he is going to be surprised to say the least. Everyone treats me like such a child still, I don’t think they even realize it but it is what it is.” Kissing Red cheek he closed his eyes he was enjoying this moment he could feel his magic slowly trickle into red and it gave him a rush.

xxx  
Red snorted. "You? A child? Fuck, Blue. Sure, yer pretty damn childish sometimes, but you ain't no kid." There was a tiny soul in his middle that was a testament to that fact.

There was a sort of strange sensation then. It was familiar in the sense that he knew he'd felt it before, but he'd never felt it by itself. He could feel Blue's magic. He could feel it seeping into him, warming him and strengthening him. He could feel it feeding their baby. It was... A very damn strange feeling. Not entirely unpleasant, but...

"You sure yer ok ta do that? Ya were real sick not long ago. Hell, this might be why ya were sick in the first place." He frowned at Blue in concern. "Maybe ya should lay off a bit unless I... Unless we need it."  
xxx

Blue sighed happily and nudged Red slightly, “Honestly I have no idea it just feel so right to do, the baby hadn’t gotten my magic for a while and I guess my body is just reacting to it. I’ll be fine and maybe it will calm down but there is no way that I am just going to wait until you both need it. I will happily supply as much as needed to have the happiest growing baby needed. Also the happiest mother that I can make, I know I should say father for you as well but seeing how you are carrying the baby it is only right to call you mother.”

xxx  
Red glowered but couldn't really argue the fact that he was, indeed, the one carrying the kid. That made him the mom, right?... Awesome... That was just... Awesome... He sighed. "Just don't overdo it."

He pressed his teeth to Blue's forehead in a short, affectionate kiss, then made to get up. "Well, machine ain't gonna fix itself up. Though god knows that'd be convenient... And we gotta get, uh, home. Right?" His face was dusted a faint red from that comment and he couldn't meet Blue's eyes.

xxx

Feeling a bit of a twinge from being forced to stop supplying magic he decided it was probably for the best and he would have plenty of time to give his magic to Red. He got up to fallow and a smile crossed his face at the mentioning of their home. “I can’t wait for you to see it, you're both going to love it.”

As soon as red sat down he took his position gently hugging him in a protective fashion but still loose enough for him to work without him getting in the way. This all was making sense why they both seemed to have been acting weird and why blue growled. Hoping it wouldn’t happen again he didn’t want to make a habit of growling at people.

xxx  
"Well, it's gotta be better than here, right?" He enjoyed having Blue close like this. It was a little strange, considering how against physical contact he'd been when they met, but now having Blue this close just felt... Nice. He leaned into the loose embrace as he began to work. 

xxx

Blue watched as Red worked for a while in silent just enjoying the others presence before he spoke, “Even though I love it just being us I should go get Alphy we did promise her that she could watch and ask questions that you have no plan on actually answering.”

Moving away from Red pained him emotionally but not physically and he guesses it would be a feeling he would get used to. Walking toward the door he opened it to head out to the main part of the basement to find Alphy.

xxx  
Back out in the main part of the lab, Alphys was setting up machines to be able to check on the baby's development. Kids were a pretty big deal in the underground. People died every day, and fewer and fewer kids were being born since no one wanted to get close enough to love another monster. There came a point where everyone just sort of came to the unspoken agreement that kids were special. Without them, they'd all die out. So it was sort of ingrained in her to just make sure Red's baby would be ok. It helped that the two Sanses were bringing all of her most deeply hidden fan girl desires to life. Funny how she would proudly display her hentai collection for anyone to see, but her soft romance was hidden under her bed...

As busy as she was with that task, she didn't immediately notice when someone entered her lab.

"DOCTOR ALPHYS!" It was his normal talking voice, but the volume level still startled a scream out of her.

"C-c-c-captain Papyrus! W-w-w-w-what are you doing here?" A nervous smile plastered itself on her face as she turned to address the captain of the royal fucking guard and Red's fucking brother in her lab. This was... Not a very good thing to have happen...

"I HAVE COME TO SEE IF YOU'VE MANAGED TO LEARN ANYTHING ABOUT THAT STRANGE CONTRAPTION YOU FOUND IN-..." He trailed off, his eyes narrowing as he looked at something behind her. Slowly, she turned to find... Blue... Who had just come out of the hallway and into the main room. 

“YOU…” He growled ominously.

Shit...  
xxx

At the sight of this worlds Papyrus his eyes thinned and he got into a defensive position growling ominously at the threat he saw before him. There was no way he would get anywhere near Red and his child he had never thought about taking a life before but now that he had a child coming the thought danced a crossed his mind for a moment before he shook it off. That wasn’t him but he knew he would do anything to keep them safe.

“Yes, me. I have no intention on hurting you but I will do what I must to make sure the ones I love stay safe and away from your cruelty.”

His left eye glowed bright as a wall of magical bones appeared behind him blocking the path he just came from before a few hung in the air near him the low defensive growl still lingered and at this point he didn’t care his instincts told him he needed to protect Red.

xxx

"YOU HAVE NO FUCKING RIGHT TO KEEP ME FROM WHAT IS MINE, YOU DIRTY BROTHER STEALER!" Papyrus wasted no time in summoning his own bones, flinging sharpened red projectiles in Blue's direction. Alphys screamed and dodged quickly out of the way, scurrying to hide under a desk. There was no way she was getting between a protective father and the captain of the royal guard.

xxx

Dodging his attack in a quick movement he didn’t want to waste any time, both eyes glowed so bright and he pointed a finger at Papyrus surrounding him in blue light and pinning him against the wall behind him. “If you truly loved your brother you would have broken him repeatedly and now, I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT HIM OR MY CHILD!”

While saying the last thing he growled and countless bones appeared above him he aimed them at Pap but instead of killing him he just covered his silhouette in his bones not laying a single damage on him he remained the blue light around him as he was now surrounded by both bones and light holding him in place. Blue wasn’t messing around but he still didn’t want to kill anyone let alone different version of Pap no matter how cruel this one was.

xxx  
Papyrus froze for just a moment too long at that outburst and ended up pinned to the wall. In the next moment his own left eye blazed with a crimson fury. "YOUR FUCKING WHAT?!!!"

With a surge of his own magic, he forced away the blue magic holding him down. Then tore his arm away from the wall, taking a small amount of damage from the bones that had held it there. He materialised a red bone sword in that hand and destroyed the bones that held him pinned to the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?!" He roared as he charged at Blue, sword raised and magic too uncontrolled to be captured a second time with Blue's gravity magic.

xxx

Going on the defense he elegantly dodged the attacks; he was used to fast attack that’s how Alphy trained him. In an angry tone still laced with a growl, “I showed him love and kindness! THAT IS WHAT I DID TO YOUR BROTHER! You should have showed him kindness but you are too absorbed in yourself to care about your own brother!”

xxx  
"DON'T YOU DARE PRETEND TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR MY BROTHER, DICK BAG!!" He continued to attack, and the other skeleton continued to dodge. This was really starting to piss him off! He summoned a cage to limit Blue's movement, then went for a direct attack. "I DONT KNOW HOW YOU GOT HIM TO TURN ON ME, BUT IT FUCKING ENDS NOW! iM KILLING YOU AND TAKING HIM BACK! AND WHATEVER TRASH YOU'VE IMPLANTED HIM WITH IS DYING WITH YOU!"

xxx

Blue stopped his blue light going to pin pricks in his eyes, “If I DIDN’T Know anything then WHY DID I HAVE TO WRAP HIS MANY BROKEN RIBS! HIS BROKEN ARM! FOR DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I was there I HEARD how beat him for no reason WHILE he was ASLEEP! He came to ME for help, I HELPED HIM!” Blue was to focused on protecting Red and his baby that all common sense left him he had a sharpened bone appear in his hands and he used Papyrus attack speed to his own advantage. Dodging his attack in the nick of time he let Papyrus run himself into the bone it stabbed through the other taller skeletons mid-section. Blue made sure not to do too much damage but did try to aim for the spin to make it so he couldn’t keep running after him.

“I will Protect Red and my baby from your sick twisted mind that thinks caring for a brother means beating them to the point of death.”

xxx  
It had been a while since Blue went out to get Alphys. What was taking so long? Red only gave it another minute before he needed to go see what was going on. Had Alphys done something? It had been one of her goals to get Blue on a table, wasn't it? But she'd been... Surprisingly helpful today... Yesterday too. She wouldn't jump the gun on them and double cross after that, would she? Or maybe something else had gone wrong?

So many worries were running through his head by this point that he just about ran from the room. Then he saw a wall of bones at the end of the hallway.. And between those bones, on the other side... In the main room... He saw his brother get run through.

"Boss!!" He ran to the bones, stopping short of actually touching them. He knew it would only take a spark of magic to kill him, and he wasn't alone in his body anymore. There was another life inside of him that needed him to stay alive. 

But... That was his brother out there! 

The taller skeleton coughed up a spray of excess magic, the heavy hit to his HP making him stagger as he broke free of the weapon impaling him. He tried not to let Blue get to him with those words. He knew what he was doing! His brother was small and fragile and weak. He needed to be strengthened in any way Papyrus could manage it! And if that meant he needed to hurt him, he would do it with a fucking smile!

But then he heard his brother calling his name. When Papyrus looked up, it was to see Sans on the other side of those bones. He looked... Good... He wasn't cringing or limping. He wasn't flinching or cowering. And his face had more color in it than he'd seen in a long time... Was... Was this what happened when he spent time away from him? No! No, what Papyrus was doing was for Sans' own good! It was needed! It was...

Then his brother's red eyes were moving away from him, over to that other skeleton, and there was a strange look there... 

"Blue! What's goin on?! Are you a'right?!"

That concern... It hadn't been for him... It was for the other skeleton... What was going on right now? Him and Sans had always been together... Always... And now...

He held a hand to his cracked and bleeding spine. When he turned, his body screamed in pain. He couldn't fight like this. He couldn't win like this. It was time for a strategic retreat.

"THIS ISN'T OVER." He growled, before stalking towards the elevator and leaving. He needed to think...


	16. Chapter 16

Only after Papyrus was in the elevator and it was going up did Blue finally relax enough to let go his bone shield from the hall, once releasing the magic blue fell to his knees. He was weak from the amount of Magic he had been using from both giving it to red to the simple tasks he did to this fight. At the time of the fight he didn’t care if he used it all up he just needed to protect Red and his baby from him. The world was spinning and everyone sounded far away from him now.

xxx  
As soon as the bones were gone, Red was running over to Blue. The other looked faint. Red could practically feel how low his magic was as soon as he wrapped his arms around him. "Shit! Shit, Blue, look at me, Sweetheart." He only backed away the bare minimum of distance needed to place a hand on Blue's face and try to get a look into his eyes, tryig to get a read on him. "Are you ok? Fuckin tell me yer ok!"

xxx

Blue felt like a rag doll being moved around and when his darkened vision showed Red he smiled bright but weakly, “I… did it, I… protected, you… and our…. Baby…” A faint happy sigh passed his teeth he closed his eyes, he felt so very tired now but he did it, Red was alright and so was his baby. His body started growing colder as he was drifting off to sleep. If he could just get a little sleep he thought everything would be fine right?

xxx  
"Blue! Fucking... BLUE!" Those pretty blue lights in his eyes went out and his bones were feeling so damn cold. When Blue went limp Red could have sworn his own soul had shattered... But no. He was still here. So was Blue. He... He wasn't dust. He could still be ok, right?

He quickly gathered Blue into his arms, holding him close and attempting to use what very, very little healing magic he had. He didn't expect it to help much, if at all.

"Alphys! Alph, where are ya, Doc?" He looked around frantically for the other monster, he found her shakily climbing out from under a desk.

"Alphys! Help him. I know we don't get on well, but stars, if you just make sure he's ok, I'll do whatever ya fucking want! He's gettin colder! Please!" He was frantic. He thought Blue might have been falling down! Red couldn't do this without him. He'd do anything... Fucking anything! He'd even let the royal scientist have him to do whatever the fuck she wanted with him. He'd take needles and chemicals and anything else she could do to him, as long as Blue was ok.

The yellow monster looked shocked stiff, before a hard look passed over her face. "Bring him this way." She would help. Red didn't care about anything else. Alphys was going to fix this. He followed without even hesitating.

xxx

Unsure of the time that had gone by when he awoke he sprung up so fast it made him dizzy from the rush holding his head he looked around trying to find Red the world was still spinning.

xxx  
It had been a few days. Red had tried to keep himself busy by working on the machine, but he just kept drifting back to Blue's side. Blue was.. Hooked up to a few machines... Most were for monitoring him, but Red's eyes kept straying to the IV bag... And that needle jammed into Blue's bone...

It made him feel sick just to look at it... But there was nothing he could do. That needle was letting magic back into Blue at a steady rate. Red had wanted to share his own magic with the other skeleton, but Alphys had gone on a fairly long rant about how that would be a really bad idea. So this was how it had to be done. 

The machine was almost finished at this point. He just needed to program it and get it up and running. This was the part he needed Alphys to not know about the most, so he would need to be sneaky as hell to get that part done. Alphys was almost always around though, wanting to check in on Blue and help with the machine. He couldn't deny her anything now... What if she stopped treating Blue?

And then he woke up. Red had been at the machine with Alphys when Blue just shot straight up, a hand going to his head in apparent dizziness. Red dropped the tool he was working with and practically threw himself at Blue on the small cot Alphys had brought in for him. "Blue, holy fuck!" He wrapped his arms around the other and held him tightly. He was so happy to see those blue eyes open!  
xxx

Shocked at the abruptness of being hugged but the his view came into better focus and saw that it was Red, his arms wrapped around him in an instant he was unclear on where he was but the only thing he cared about is that Red was right here and safe lifting Red’s head bringing the other to him in a loving kiss. “I am okay Red, I am sorry I worried you like that. How long was I out?”

xxx  
Red couldn't think of the answer. He was just so happy to see Blue awake! He'd been so sure for a little while that he was about to lose him...

Alphys wandered over and cleared her throat to get Blue's attention. "It's been about 3 days. You're magic was nearly completely depleted. Just fighting and magic donations should not have had you that low. I'm going to need to ask you some questions to pinpoint the source of your magic drain."

Red flinched at her voice, but quickly calmed himself down. He wanted to protest any further involvement from her, but she was doing everything she said she would. And who could really blame her? He'd offered a prize she'd been wanting for a pretty long time after all. He buried his face against Blue's shoulder, wanting to just savor being able to hold Blue like this and be held in return. He wanted to be able to hold onto this feeling when Alphys finally got what she wanted...  
xxx

“You can ask me anything you like Alphy.” Blue smiled at her he was shocked that he had been out for so long but he would find out why after the questions he assumed. He pulled Red into his lap holding him close. He could just feel that Red needed the comfort and he would gladly give Red anything he wished for no matter how big or small the request is.

xxx  
Alphys pulled over a chair and sat down. She wasn't sure how long this would take. She also pulled out a clipboard to take notes. "Can you tell me when you first started feeling a drain? If you noticed it at all? And what activities were you engaging in at the time?"

xxx

Blue thought about, “I guess the first time would have been the drugged hamburger I ate from Grillby’s. It was meant for Red but I ate it instead and well let’s just say I had stamina for days.”

xxx  
Red blushed. Alphys blushed. Alphys got a nose bleed. She made a note on her clipboard. "I see. Was there anything else that happened during that time that may have used your magic?"

Red sat up with a sudden realization. "Oh my fucking god! Your healing jizz!"

Silence for a moment... Then Alphys was making another note. "I need a tissue. I'll be right back." And out she walked, blood spotting a trail behind her.

Red's face lit up the room.  
xxx

Blue couldn’t help but to laugh at what Red just said, “I think you might have killed Alphy, she leaving a trail of blood.” He hugged him close taking this time a lone to kiss Red; he was feeling clingy pulling himself unwillingly away he smiled at red. “How are you doing, you haven’t gotten any magic from me in days. Is the little bundle of bones doing well?”

xxx  
Red continued to blush and started up a pretty good pout too, reaching up to cover his face with both hands as he groaned. "Fuck! I didn't mean to say that..." His hands were gently tugged down for a kiss, and like hell Red was going to deny that.

"M'fine. Seemed like just bein close to ya was good 'nuff. Kid's doin fine. Been an active little shit since yesterday too. Flutterin all over the place in there." He placed a hand on his middle affectionately.  
xxx  
His hand went over Reds, he was so happy that everything was okay and he being passed out didn’t hurt them other than worrying them which he will need to apologize for. Blue had been keeping track in his mind about all the things he needed to apologize for once things settled down. Keeping his hand on his he pulled him in closer pressing his forehead against the others.

“I am sorry for worrying you like I did.”

xxx  
Red looked back up at Blue then smiled. "Heh. Don't worry bout it. Just, uh... Don't do it again, yeah? Sleepin that long... Could get ya a-rest-ed." Red joked, a small laugh shaking his form. He didn't want Blue feeling guilty just because he'd passed out. Yeah, Red had been worried, but that was no reason to feel guilty.  
xxx

“If you weren’t carrying my child I would push you off my lap right now that was just a horrid pun. Also I don’t plan to ever sleep that long again. I have missed out of days of being able to hold you not something I enjoy.” He gave his words more power by hugging Red just slightly tighter. “How is the machine doing, have you made any progress on it?”

xxx  
Red chuckled at Blue's reaction, glad to see a lift in his mood just from a simple pun. He loved that it was so easy to get Blue's mind off of the bad stuff. Of course, then Blue had to go and be fucking adorable and that blush came back and made itself right at home on Red's face. The smile stayed too, though.

"Uh, it's almost done actually. Just gotta get it all programed n shit. Been puttin it off since I don't really want the doc ta know how ta work it. Can't seem ta get rid of 'er lately."

And that would be when the door opened and Alphys came back it, tissues is both nostrils and a serious look on her face. "Ok, so this healing ejaculate of yours, I think that might be the source of your magical exhaustion." She went across the room and took her seat again, trying to ignore how damn cute the two skeletons were all cuddled up on the cot with Red blushing and both of them smiling and daMN IT! THAT SHOULD BE FUCKING ILLEGAL HOW WAS SHE SUPPOSED TO BE PROFESSIONAL RIGHT NOW?!

"Y-you should probably try to limit using sex to heal. I-it's really effective for someone who... L-l-loves their partner, but you should try to stick to the more traditional methods of l-love healing if healing is needed."  
xxx

Blue leaned his head against red's chest while he looked over at Alphy to respond, “But I wasn’t aiming to heal Red the first time it wasn’t until the second or third time that I was actually aiming for it and it was more like if I sleep with him does it actually heal. Sadly that was also the time the roof exploded above us so it wasn’t until we were in the cave that I noticed it after ravishing him again.”

Pulling away from red just enough to look up at his glowing red face he proceeded to talk, “Wow I have ravished you a lot these past couple of days, no wonder you got pregnant.” Kissing the underside of his jaw he made sure to lock his arms into place so the other couldn’t pull away from his kiss.  
xxx  
Red's expression went flat, the blush persisting and darkening. "Yeah.. No fuckin wonder..." Blue had no filter. This was something Red was coming to know and accept about his new lover. He sighed, relenting into Blue's hold to let the other do whatever he damn well wanted. It wasn't like Red would be able to say no to the guy anyway.

Alphys frowned a bit at the admission, however. "What do you mean you wasn't trying to-..." She face palmed. "Of course. You probably don't even know about this shit." She took a deep, patience infusing breathe to try to give herself the strength to deal with these naive little shits. "When you l-love someone very much, you don't want them to hurt, right? Well, your magic will seek to fix that. Usually, you can just feed your magic into your l-lover and it will do the rest. No wonder you're so fucking tired and drained... Sex is straining enough without the added stress of healing being added to it. There's no control when it comes to sexual l-love healing." She pressed her fingers to her temples, trying to rub away a headache. She hadn't known it was possible for two monsters to be so uninformed about what they were capable of. Her own mother had made sure she was fully informed by the time she was ten! Though... The skeleton brothers hadn't exactly had the luxury of a parent had they...  
xxx

Leaning his head back onto Red's chest he was making up for lost cuddle time for sure, “That’s going to be hard for me to do then; I never want Red to hurt. I always want him to feel good with no pain and no worries.” He rubbed his face gently into Red because what he said spoke the truth but then a pained feeling grew in him he wanted to ask a question but wasn’t sure he wanted the answer to it peeking an eye out to Alphy there was a small shake to his bones, it wasn’t because he was worried he would never be such a thing he was just cold yes cold.

“Alphy, how is Papyrus?”

xxx  
Red's arms tightened reflexively at the mention of his brother. He'd been trying very hard to not think about him. He was worried about him... He shouldn't be. After all the shit he'd put Red though, he really shouldn't be... But he was... He'd seen his brother's magic leaking all over the place, and the damage to his spine had been easily apparent... Blue had been more important at the time, but Papyrus was still his brother. He wondered if he was ok... If he was taking care of himself... If anyone had tried to mess with him while he'd been injured... He wasn't sure he wanted the answers...

"Then just stick to the normal healing. Your magic won't heal uncontrollably if he's not hurt while you fuck. Why would you want to fuc an injured monster anyway? Especially when the monster is as fragile as that lazy sack of shit?"

Red bristled at the 'fragile' remark, but didn't contest it. He knew he was breakable. he just didn't like hearing it... 

Alphys gave Blue a strange look, as though she couldn't comprehend why he was asking when Blue had been the one to hurt him in the first place. "Well, from what I've heard, he's locked himself up in his house. No one really wants to get close enough to see what's up with him.... Besides Undyne, of course. She says he's being a stupid, stubborn bastard, but won't elaborate. I just get to listen to her rant about how frustrating it is that he won't let her into the house."

Red's grip relaxed a little, but he couldn't help a small frown.

xxx

Guilt welled up inside him. He basically hurt his own brother and now he was being stubborn and probably in pain and hurting by himself. The words that crossed his mind when Papyrus said he stole his brother made tears fill his eyes he looked up at Red, heart broken.

“I want to go apologize, Red I basically hurt my brother and now he is alone because I took you from him. I doubt he would accept my apology but he is hurt and alone and it’s breaking me. I just can’t go back to my world without knowing he is going to be okay.”

xxx

 

Red's grip suddenly became much tighter and his eye lights became very small, barely visible in his dark sockets. He wanted to shout 'No! Fuck that! You ain't gettin anywhere near that asshole again!'... But if this was really hurting Blue... No.. No, he could fix this without going to see his brother. Right? Fuck... No, he's so bad at this kind of thing! He had to try though. He just couldn't see any encounter with the Boss ending well right now. Especially if it involved Blue.

"He's not yer Bro, Blue. H-he's not-... If yer bro is as nice as you say he is, then I can understand you bein upset right now, but the Boss is... H-he's not anything like that. If he's lockin his self up, it's cause he's pissed n' brooding. If ya try n talk to 'im... Yer just gonna get yerself hurt..." He wrapped his arms a little more securely around the other, a tremor starting up as though he expected Blue to try to get up and go talk to Boss right now. Yeah, Red was worried about his brother, but he'd always been worried about him. He always would worry about him... But he knew his brother better than anyone. He knew that going to see him would not be a good idea. He'd always gone anyway, knowing he'd be hurt, because it didn't fucking matter. But it mattered now. 

Off to the side, Alphys fidgeted in her chair. This was getting to be a pretty heavy conversation and she wasn't sure she should be a part of it. She decided to keep quiet.

 

xxx

You could see the conflict across his face, he knew Red was right that it wasn’t really his brother but it still hurt that it was Red’s brother and just another version of his. He didn’t know how to properly process this; he never wanted to hurt anyone and to know he was locked up alone in the house. Coming to terms with this he decided that next time Red was asleep he would go alone. Hiding his face in his chest again it still hurt inside, “I’m sorry I hurt him Red, I didn’t mean to. I was just so afraid he was going to hurt you again.”

xxx  
"S'ok, Blue..." It kinda wasn't... "If ya didn't he probably woulda killed ya. And, well... Yer probably not wrong. M'sure he's not too happy with me right now, after all." That was true at least... The way Boss had looked at him right before he left... It had hurt.

xxx

Blue fell back with his arms still around Red, making him lay on top of him. He wasn’t ready to let him go and he was feeling tired again. “Lay with me for a bit before getting back to work?” Forgetting that Alphy was still in the room from her being so quiet, he started kissing at Red’s shoulder through his shirt as his hands started to rub at his backside.

xxx  
Red cursed lightly at being pulled down, trying not to lay too firmly on top of Blue, lest he hurt him. "Blue! You just woke up after a three day coma! Be a little more careful!" He blushed at the slightly less than appropriate touches. It actually took him a moment to remember Alphys was in the room. He cast a glance at here and tried to pull away from Blue.

"O-oh! Don't mind me! You can just pretend I’m not here." Alphys grinned, the tissues stuffed in her nose becoming red and a small dribble of blood seeping through one.  
xxx

He glanced over at Alphy before returning his eyes to Red and sighed, “If she wasn’t in the room I would so continue but I will settle for just simple cuddles.” Moving Red so he was now lying next to him on the cot that should only hold one he used his magic to move the blanket so he could entangle himself with Red before covering them both with the blanket. “I love you Red.”

xxx  
Alphys sighed. If only she hadn't been noticed! That would have been the best seat in the house! "Well, there's no point in me hanging around if you're only going to lay there. One of you can come get me when Sans feels like being productive again."

Red didn't struggle at all, happily being pulled in for some cuddles. He loved how he felt when Blue held him close. He'd been a tad uncomfortable with Alphys there, but she was leaving now and all was ok in his world. Not perfect, but ok. "Love ya too, Blue."

He pressed close against Blue, savoring the warmth the other gave off. It was so much better than the soul shattering cold he'd felt from him before. Blue should never, ever be that cold. He'd do his damn best to make sure it never happened again.

xxx  
As soon as he heard the sound of the door shutting he took a quick glance to make sure they were alone before turning back to Red. His hands moved slowly lifting up the front of Red’s shirt his eyes sparkled looking at the new life. “He there little one, Daddy Blue loves you so much. Sorry that Daddy Blue slept for so long, I hope you not giving Momma Red a hard time in there.” Content at being entangled with Red and looking in-between them at their child before looking back at Red his hand then traveled around to his back running a finger up Red’s spin.

xxx  
Red's eyes glowed with a gentle warmth at Blue's cooing to the tiny soul he was harbouring. God he loved this cutie. He shivered when a finger found his spine, the touch light and teasing. It might have been construed as simply affectionate if not for the way it made him feel. Red's eyes met Blue’s with a slightly scolding look. "Blue, ya still have an IV in fer star's sake. cut the teasin, will ya?"

xxx

Continuing to rub at his spin he bite onto the loop on his collar where a leash could be attached and he did a low deep growl before pulling on it in a teasing fashion. His face flushed at this and he wasn’t sure why he couldn’t control himself. Letting go he licked the underside of Reds jaw as both hands started to tease at his ribs gently trying to find his most sensitive spots. Pulling back in a breathy whisper full of want for the other skeleton,

“Just seeing you with my child in you, makes me want you even more than I did before, you were sexy before but now you’re just irresistible to me.”

Moving red once more so his back was lying against the cot Blue loomed over him before moving down kissing at his ribs and licking leaving a trail of magical saliva.

xxx  
Another shiver raced through his bones at the touches and that fucking growl. That was... way too sinful to be right. "Bluue..." He groaned, trying to sound aggravated. It was really fuckin hard to push the other off when he was being so persistent and sexy though...

Once Blue was looming over him, however, those sparkling eyes dark with desire and mouth tilted up in that sweet smile of his, turned hot as hell with the half closed state of his eyes... Red sighed and gave in. 

He ran his own fingers over Blues upper back, trailing little patterns over his shoulder blades then dipping between his ribs near his spine. He let out a low hum of pleasure when Blue's tongue snaked over him, blue magic sparking against his bones. "J-just... Don't overdo it, yeah?"

xxx

A happy sound escaped him as Red fingers gently danced over him, dipping lower though he wasted no time in taking the other's shorts off and setting them on the ground next to them. Blue started to lick at Reds Ilium while his right hand started to rub at his pubic bone. Soon his tongue replaced his fingers and he licked slowly and teasing, his arms slipped under his Femurs to hold onto his hips. Blues right hand started to travel towards the back to play with the base of his tail. “I’ve missed the taste of cinnamon.”

xxx  
The touches moved lower, gentle as ever and laced with the affection Blue had for him. It made his head swim as that wonderful electric tingle began to start up in his bones.

It was... A tiny bit strange to have Blue down there and doing things to him when their baby was literally right there... But it wasn't like they could see or anything, right? 

He put the thought out of his mind when Blue's tongue coaxed a breathy moan from him, his magic beginning to coalesce between his legs. He pet a hand over Blue's skull, legs parting invitingly. "It's been a few days, hasn't it." He gasped softly, head falling back against the single pillow on the cot, when those wonderful fingers found his tail.  
xxx

Humming in agreement against the other he didn’t wish to stop to make small talk as his tongue started to wrap around his pelvic bone being a more aggressive with his tongue. Fingers wrapped around Red’s tail as he pulled against it moving his tongue faster. Feeling his magic pool in his own pants as a bulge grew. Red was just so sexy and he couldn’t control his urges to have him. He started to suck on the red glow that started to form in his pelvis.

xxx  
Red gasped and whimpered under the ministrations. The quickened pace sent a jolt of pleasure up his spine, his magic forming his usual dripping pussy beneath Blue's mouth. The sudden feel of a wide blue tongue lapping at his magic made him cry out, his fingers tangling in the sheets underneath him as his hips pressed against that sensation, needing more of it.

"Fuck! H-how are ya.. S-so fuckin good at this?..." It was kind of hard to imagine that Blue had been a virgin before they'd met. It was hard to believe Blue could be so amazing at anything so sinful when he gave off such an innocent vibe all of the time. But it was hard to deny how his bones rattled under the other's touch.  
xxx

Plunging his tongue into the newly formed pussy, thrusting his tongue deep and turning it to lick every inch he could. After his juices started running out he pulled out wiping his mouth with reds jacket before he started to take off the jacket but the IV was in the way. He wasn’t going to let an IV stop him. Using his magic he took it out before healing the mark real quick so he didn’t need a bandage. Quickly he removed the jacket and shirt. Smiling down he took Reds shirt off and if he could bite a lip he would because the sight of Red shirtless and seeing his child growing made Blue make another low growling sound before he leaned over attacking his mouth with his own dancing his tongue around the others. He used his magic to assist him in taking his shorts off not wanting to break the kiss. Moving so he was fully in between Reds legs he started to rub his length against him as he continued to play with the others tongue. His left arms was helping propping himself up as his right hand was gently running across his ribs and lightly scratching at them.


	17. Chapter 17

His whole body twitched with that tongue deep inside him, but he barely had time get his head around that before Blue was withdrawing. Red tried to catch his breath. There was a little clattering noise that drew his attention and when he looked, he found the IV needle on the floor, a small puddle of magic forming under it.

"B-blue! y'can't just-..." He was cut off by his shirt being pulled over his head. "Blue!" He would have scolded him, but there was a low growl that just did all sorts of tingly things to his soul. A startled whimper was heard before Blue's tongue was pushing against his own,a teasing thrusting motion starting up down below. Red wrapped his arms around Blue's shoulders. He'd yell at him later.

A low moan echoed between the clicking teeth. Red hooked an ankle behind the other's spine, canting his hips a little and pressing with that ankle in a vain attempt to get Blue where he needed him.  
xxx

Blue didn’t care that he could hear the anger for a moment for him taking out his own IV but soon it was the last thing on his mind as Red was trying to get him to enter the best he could, grinding himself against Red before he pulled back just enough to be able to enter. Slowly he pushed deeper not wanting to hurt him or the baby, a gasping moan passed his teeth while still trying to kiss Red in the midst of the sensation of Reds walls clenched around the intrusion that was him. Moving in a slow motion he had to lean his head against Red’s shoulder to keep him at a slow pace. His mind and body were fighting and yelling at him to go faster to be just a bit rougher but he pushed the thoughts aside the best he could. Heavy breathing could be heard from him as he was trying to stay in control.

“Tell me if you get uncomfortable; don’t want to hurt you or our baby.”

xxx  
Red breathed out roughly, his voice a high whine as Blue filled him. It was always such a heady feeling when they came together like this, Blue's magic stretching him and delving inside of him in such an intimate way. It was so slow and careful too. It always made him feel so fucking loved and cherished. He loved Blue. He loved him so damn much.

"Y-you'd never hurt me Blue." He held the other close, needing to feel Blue over him, around him, inside him.... Just, all over. "Love you.. Love you so fuckin much... Please... Please move..." His voice shook with emotion and pleasure.  
xxx

He couldn’t deny his lover the request to move, he was holding back trying to stay slow but because he had asked he couldn’t no matter how hard he tried now. Picking up the pace Blue started to thrust in harder and rougher into Red. He could never get over the feeling of being inside him; gasping as he grinded himself more into Red he takes his legs throwing them over his shoulders to get deeper in. Blue couldn’t take the amount of pleasure he was feeling and another low growl escaped his mouth as he bite into Red's shoulder as bending him in half a bit to accomplish the feat. He couldn’t hold onto his wound up coil inside him and rode out his climax but even as he finished he continued to stay inside thrusting more his climax seemed to only drive him more letting go of his shoulder he sat up and pulled Red so he was sitting on top and blue grabbed a hold of Reds hip to help with moving him as Red was now on top of him but Blue was still very much in control of the situation.

xxx  
Blue sped up and that driving, pushing, fucking punishing motion was enough to take his breathy gasps and moans up to the level of shouts and shaking cries. "O-oh god! Blue! F-fuck! Ha-aaah!! Y-yer so good! S-so fuckin perfect! Fu-uuaah!!" 

He was being bent and manhandled and it was uncomfortable, but Blue continued to pound into him fast and hard. The new angle had Blue hitting something that damn near made him scream, then there was a hot liquid flooding his magic and carrying him over into his own orgasm. He barely registered the pain in his shoulder. Blue didn't stop with that though, his pace seeming to only speed up with the new slickness inside him.

"Shit! Shit! Ff-uck! Blue!!" He was shifted again, loving the feeling of Blue taking all of his control away and just doing as he pleased. His magic was throbbing now, over sensitised and burning through his bones. His face felt wet with overstimulated tears. All he could do was hold on. "Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Blue!! Fuck me like a fucking t-toy! O-oh god!!" His tail lashed behind him uncontrollably, his head thrown back as he let the sensations take him over.  
xxx

The words he heard from Red drove him to move him faster, lying back against the cot he pulled on Reds hips grinding them against him his own he could feel how deep he was and the sensitivity was driving him over the edge. “Red!” He gasped out another moan, lifting himself up as Red came crashing down back on him, he saw stars at the delicious friction consumed him. Griping onto his hips harder his fingers digging in, looking up seeing how wrecked Red was on top of him his eyes slowly looked down and he could see the others soul and it was such an amazing throbbing red. Lifting up once more he wrapped his arms around Red as he remained in a grinding fashion his face was against the other ribs and his tongue came out teasing the ribs before he slowly moved passed then towards his soul licking it at the same time as he wrapped his hand around Reds tail pulling on it.

xxx  
Red was gone. He was so fucking gone. His tongue lolled from his mouth, thin, red magic spilling over his teeth and eyelights formed firmly into glowing hearts. He was completely wrecked and he was loving every moment of it, his voice coming out in garbled cries that didn't even resemble words anymore. His hips jerked and attempted to move with Blue's rhythm, but his grip was so hard, so demanding, fingers digging in and making his bones ache. He was close! So damn close! 

There was a tongue on his ribs, dancing across and between them and sending electric currents through and over him. Just a little more and- That tongue reached in further, running over his goddamn soul... His entire body jerked and spasmed, his orgasm ripping through him in an almost painful wave. His magic clenched tightly around Blue's length and his eyes went dark. There was a ringing in his head and he knew he was screaming, but he couldn't hear it over the staticky hum. His fingers dug harshly into Blue's shoulders, likely piercing the bone in his tight grip. His release was still shaking his body when his vision went black and he fell against the skeleton underneath him.  
xxx  
It seemed the moment he licked the others Soul the world was filled with the delicious sound of him screaming as his body clenched around him making him gasp followed by the pain in his shoulders registering a moment later. It was all too much and blue released again riding out on the delicious sound mixed with the pain sending shivers through his entire form. Then as he was gasping for air he held Red against him even as he was out he could feel the other still trying to gasp for air. Using his magic he grabbed their clothes and helped Red get dressed for just in case Alphy came in. Laying Red down and covering him with the blanket he stretched. Wanting to sleep he had other plans though, Kissing Reds forehead before kissing his abdomen he smiled. “Daddy will be back later, take care of him for me.”

He went to the sink and washed up a little before quietly leaving the room taking one last look at Red, “I love you Red I’ll be back I promise.” Entering the main part of the basement he found where Alphy was watching Anime and eating a noodle cup. “Hey Alphy, Red is asleep leave him be for now I’m going to go for a walk.” There was still hearts in his eyes as he was talking to Alphy he was still in the after sex glow.

xxx

Alphys choked on her noodles, and sputtered for a moment as Blue walked past. She was just turning to yell at him and tell him what a stupid fucking idea that was when the door to the elevator closed, separating her and the intended target of her ranting. She huffed and considered going after him... Nah. Blue was a big boy. He could take care of himself. She was confident she'd managed to get him back to one hundred percent after his magical collapse. She went back to watching her anime.

It registered a moment later, the state he'd been in when he left, and the smell of cinnamon and blueberries was thick in the air. Her face went red and her noodles dropped from her mouth.

\-----

Papyrus was pissed. At first he thought he was pissed at that infuriating other skeleton who had dared take his brother from him. Then he thought maybe he was pissed at his brother for going with him to begin with... But after a few days, that began to change. Slowly, he began to think he might be pissed at himself. 

He was an exceptionally great skeleton, so it took a major fuck up for him to consider one of his actions to be a problem worthy of his own anger. He wasn't sure what it was that he'd done to warrant it, though. He'd done everything right, hadn't he? 

He'd made sure to heal himself properly as soon as he was able. It wouldn't do to be in any less than top form for any amount of time that he didn't need to. Then he'd spent most of his time in his room, surrounded by his amazing possessions and occasionally orchestrating battle scenarios with his war models. Sometimes he went downstairs to prepare himself a lasagna, made to his utterly perfect standards. He just needed some time to get his thoughts straight, he figured, and to reassure himself that he had been the absolute best brother he could be.

Today, he'd gone into his brother's room, intending to look for whatever clues he could find to tell him what Sans had been thinking. He hadn't found much... The room was a mess, as it usually was. Papyrus couldn't help but sneer at how fucking disgusting his brother could be. There were empty mustard bottles littering the floor. Dirty laundry piled in random places. There was the ever present self sustaining trash tornado in the corner. Sans' mattress sat bare and lumpy in the corner, a small egg crate overturned next to it to function as some kind of side table.

Papyrus went to sit on the bed, feeling the need to just immerse himself in this environment. He needed to get inside his brother's head, and what better place to do that then the spot he spent most of his time? His brother was almost always sleeping. 

Sitting there, he felt like an idiot. Fitting, since his brother was a fucking idiot. He was about to get up and write the whole experience off as a stupid idea when his eyes caught on something. The corner of what seemed to be a photo sticking up from between the mattress and the egg crate. Curiously, he pulled it out.

It was of him and his brother. It was very old, taken when they were still very small. He remembered this photo, seeing as they'd only ever had a camera at one time in their lives and the amount of film they's had for it had been limited. Papyrus had thought they'd lost all of the photos they'd taken. Obviously not, though. Sans had managed to hold on to this one...

It depicted a much younger him, trying futilely to snatch the camera from his older and, at the time, taller brother. Sans was smiling at the camera, that he was obviously holding in one hand, while his other fended off Papyrus. Papyrus recalled being angry that Sans was wasting their precious film on something so stupid. They should be taking pictures of awesome feats of power or strength or cunning. Not a simple picture of the two of them smiling...

Now... He tried to remember the last time he had seen his brother smile like that... He sat on his brother's bed, staring at that photo for a very long time...  
xxx

Walking for a bit he needed to get his legs better under him before he started getting closer to the border of Hotlands before he started sprinting making sure he stayed off the main road and hiding when someone would be close enough to see. He managed to finally reach Snowdin after what he thought took far too long but he wanted to play it safe. He was wanted and going a far distance, he needed to get back safe. He thought over and over what he was going to say to him but he still wasn’t sure it was going to be good enough. 

He glad even in this world it was a distance to the next building from the house. Seeing the house in sight he debated what he should do, best to start from the basement and get his battle body as well. Slipping in the back of the house he slipped into the back door and hurrying to the basement as quite as he could manage. Spotting his battle armor his eyes sparkled and he ran over and hugs it before quickly changing into it.

It wore a little different seeing how his normal shirt was no longer a shirt and he still wore Reds under but he felt much better. Grabbing his bandana he put it in his pocket. It needed to be washed before he could wear it again. Feeling much better and more himself he took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for what was going to happen, he needed to apologize for everything. Walking back up the stairs he stood in the living room. “Papyrus, are you here?”

xxx

 

For the barest of moments, he thought he'd heard Sans calling his name. That thought was crushed just as quickly. It had been years since the last time Sans had called him anything but Boss. The voice was also lacking the characteristic growl his brother always had when he bothered to speak. With a frown, he stalked towards the door and peered over the railing to see that other skeleton in his living room. He snarled, his claws digging into the wood of the railing hard enough to make it splinter. "YOU HAVE SOME NERVE SHOWING UP HERE, WELP. HERE TO RUB YOUR VICTORY IN MY FACE? OR PERHAPS YOU’D LIKE TO LORD OVER ME THE FACT THAT MY BROTHER CHOSE A LOW LIFE LIKE YOU OVER SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME?"

 

xxx

Obvious confusion went over his face at what was just said to him and his soul hurt from the tone he used towards him. Putting his hands up, he moved them in front of him in a no motion. “No, not at all I came here to apologize for hurting you. I have not been acting like myself when I am around Red. I got protective of him and I hurt you which hurt Red in return and your basically my brother but from another universe. I felt really bad about all of this and I just wanted to apologize.”

He felt like he was an idiot rambling on like he just did but he was so flustered at all this that he couldn’t help himself.

xxx

Papyrus' face twisted in confusion. "WHAT KIND OF NONSENSE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" His brother from a different universe? What? It sounded like the ramblings of a crazy monster! But... He did bear a striking resemblance to his brother... And Papyrus had nearly made the mistake of thinking it had been his brother's voice calling him. Papyrus would never make such a mistake! Even on accident! His hearing was amazing after all.

This alternate universe nonsense aside, that asshole actually wanted Papyrus to believe he was sorry? For hurting him? That was preposterous! No one in the underground would apologize for such a thing! Well... Except for maybe Sans...

It was all very confusing. Papyrus did not like feeling confused. He'd felt lost enough as it was over the past few days! "IF YOU TRULY ARE MY BROTHER FROM ANOTHER UNIVERSE, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW NOT TO FUCKING PISS ME OFF!" He was so tired of feeling unsure of himself! Everything had been just fine before this other Sans had come into his life! It would be just fine again when he was gone!

He summoned a row of sharpened, splintered bones above his head to shoot at the skeleton on the lower floor, then summoned a bone sword to his hand and vaulted over the railing.  
xxx

Blue went on pure defense he didn’t want to fight him again and he didn’t have the urgent protective instinct knowing that Red was sleeping peacefully.  
“In my world, my Paps, is more like Red. He is lazy never picks up after himself and does more puns than anyone in the underground. He is also my older brother. I truly am sorry! I don’t want to fight; I didn’t mean to hurt you! I was just acting on instinct to protect who I love!”  
To prove that he didn’t want to fight he just danced around dodging his attacks not even summoning a single bone for protection. He knew he was gambling but he didn’t even want to show that he was a threat to him.

xxx

It was irritating that this Sans had some sort of fucking cutesy nickname for his brother. It was irritating that he was insinuating that he was the younger brother himself in his universe and thus shared a personality type with The Great and Terrible Papyrus. It was really fucking irritating that this runt would not hold still so he could fucking stab him!

"THERE IS NO FUCKING LOVE IN THE UNDERGROUND! ONLY LV! DO NOT ATTEMPT TO JAPE ME IN SUCH AN OBVIOUS WAY!!" Did this fool think him an idiot?! He continued to jab and thrust and slash but the infuriating runt continued to dodge him! "FUCKING FIGHT ME YOU INSIGNIFICANT CRIMINAL!!!"

 

xxx

“If there wasn’t Love then how did Red and I create a life?” He continued to dodge he was really glad he was so good on defense now he would have to think Alphy when he returned how she was a great teacher.

“As I said I don’t want to fight you! I just wanted to come here and apologize to you! I don’t want to hurt you again; I can’t hurt someone who looks like my brother not again.” Knowing he needed to get out of here as he felt the tears start to form in his eye he rubbed them away quickly.

“Please just consider my apology!” Taking a flip back he had dodged around enough for Papyrus to break a window and he used that has his means of escape. “I truly am sorry!!!”

Once he slipped out the window and rolled in the snow he sprinted back into the trees heading back to the lab. Making sure to lose him in the dense forest before slipping into waterfall he hides into the water fall that knew had a camera hiding behind it he had to catch his breath before moving on. After a while and seeming like he was no longer being followed he sprinted once more out of the falls and back to the lab.

xxx  
Just mentioning that... Thing... That this monster had implanted into his brother had Papyrus seeing red. He no longer bothered speaking, only screaming out his battle rage as the other continued to dodge him. He had no sympathy for his tears.

The dodge out the window caught him by surprise and he was precious seconds behind him. He chased him as far as the woods, but somehow managed to loose him. He growled before screaming at the top of his lungs "GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING BROTHER FUCKER!!!" 

But nobody came...  
xxx

Going down the elevator he walked into the Lab breathing hard from all the physical activity he just did of different kinds. Walking into the main he called out, “Hey Alphy I’m back, how is Red doing? Is he still asleep?”

xxx  
Alphys had managed to doze off while she was watching anime. When Blue came back and called for her, it startled her awake. She jolted in her chair, the cold instant noodles that were precariously propped on her stomach toppled, broth spilling on her. She yelped and gave an extra jolt that toppled her chair. She landed on the floor and her noodle bowl ended up over her head. She growled and lifted the rim of the bowl to glare at Blue.

"How the fuck should I know and why should I care? He hasn't come out at the very least." She pushed herself up and groaned in disgust at the state of her now soaked and smelly clothes. "Ugh... I'm going to need to get back to Undyne's to change clothes. Don't mess with my shit while I'm gone!" She angrily trudged towards the elevator, not giving Blue a second look.

In the room the two Sanses called their own for now, Red continued to sleep.  
xxx

Blue felt bad for startling her, he walked back to the room to find Red still asleep on the cot he smiled warmly. He planned to tell Red what he had done but for now he thought this would be a great time to wake him or at least try so he could finish up the machine while Alphy was away. Walking next to him he leaned over kissing his forehead. “Wake up sleepy head.”

xxx  
Something tickled his face. He grumbled as he rolled over. He was sleeping really well and that rarely happened. In seconds he was well on his way to being fully back to sleep.  
xxx

Sighing he just smiled, he really tired the other monster out really well this time. “Red it’s time to get up or I could always find other ways to wake you up?” Starting to give him more kisses on his face, trailing down as he slightly starts to nibble on his shoulder through his shirt.

xxx  
Red shuddered and moaned, his eyes blearily blinking open. He barely registered more than the color blue before he wrapped his arms around the monster leaning over him. Then he pulled that monster down and pressed his face against him, muttering something that might have been words, but he wasn’t sure which ones.

xxx

“I love you too,” He wasn’t sure what he said but it seemed like an appropriate response. His hands wandered under the blanket and into Reds pants starting to rub at him. “So are we going for round 3 or is my delicious Cinnamon roll waking up?

xxx  
That prompted a very strange, strangled whine that was almost a moan. Red clutched at Blue as his whole body shuddered, still over sensitive from earlier. It was a decidedly uncomfortable pleasure. "Shit... Sh-shit, Blue, no... Nooooo....." He lazily swiped at the hand in his shorts, trying to make it go away. His arm felt weak and heavy though, so his coordination failed him a little. He whimpered at his inability to defend himself from Blue's sinful touches.  
xxx

Removing his hand he kissed Red, “If you make such noises I might not be able to control myself. Also Alphy is currently gone so I thought this would be a good time to finish up on the parts you don’t want her watching.”

xxx  
Red grumbled and whined a little more, somewhat reveling in the fact that it was ok to do so now without fear of getting smacked around for it. 

"Hate it when yer fuckin logical..." He sighed. Then he pushed himself up, his limbs shaking just a bit. "The fuck did ya do, anyway? Feel like I just ran a marathon with th'dogs chasin me..." He could remember having sex, that was just fine, but he couldn't quite recall the last little bit before he passed out. He just knew it had been really intense...  
xxx

Blue blushed recalling his red tantalizing soul, “Oh, um.” He rubbed the back of his head and grinned like a fool. “Your soul was out and well, I kind have, may have… Licked it, I got an amazing reward for doing such a thing as well.” Blue undid his battle armor before removing his shirt to show Red his shoulders that still had the claw marks with a little dried marrow on it.

xxx  
Red's eye lights dimmed until they were almost gone. That was... Shit, now that he mentioned it... "You... Y-you..." He gulped, his face pale. That was a helluva personal thing... And Blue had... Fucking licked it? That sounded so gross! Red's soul was gross! It was all gnarled and scarred with dark lines running through it, and patches that didn't even glow anymore... 

And Blue's shoulders... Shit.... He felt like he was going to be sick...  
xxx

Looking worried, “I’m sorry if I made you upset, your soul was just so pretty and I was just so curious. It tasted amazing, got the best taste of cinnamon I have ever tasted. Also please don’t worry about my shoulders it was painful but it also felt really good.” He ran his fingers over it and it made him gasped he then covered his mouth he didn’t think he would make a sound by just running his fingers over the marks. “Sorry, that was unexpected noise. Let’s pretend we didn’t hear any sound just now.”

xxx  
Gradually, the feeling of sickness left, replaced by that warm feeling that Blue always seemed to give him. "Ya... Thought it was pretty?..." That seemed so unbelievable to him. Surely, Blue had seen much prettier souls in his universe, back where children could be children and adults didn't have to fight for their lives. Surely, Blue's own soul was a gorgeous, glowing gem, that could hardly be pictured in the same vicinity as something as hideous as Red's... But Blue was not a liar...

Then that noise he made just touching the wounds Red had left on him... A red dusting of magic brought the color back to Red's face, his eye lights brightening.

His posture began to relax too. What had he been worried about? This was Blue. He would never hurt Red. It... Wouldn't be that bad to let Blue touch his soul, right? Red wondered if Blue would trust him with his... he wondered if he would trust himself with Blue's soul... Probably better if he didn't touch it. He'd probably stain it or something...

He smiled softly. "Yer somethin else, Blue. Ya know that?"


	18. Chapter 18

Blue smiled happily before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, He wanted to show Red that he trusted him with his life. What better way than letting his most sensitive part show, not long after he closed his eyes his blue soul appeared in his chest. “I love you Red and I trust you even with my life.” Reaching in grabbing his soul gently, Blue made another little gasping sound but then hands it to Red. His face flushed at how sensitive it was to being touch even just in his hands.

xxx  
Red jerked back, his sockets wide. He clutched his hands to his chest, not even twitching to reach out for Blue's soul. "I-I-I-... N-no! Blue, no! I'll hurt you! I-... M-my fingers are too sharp! I'm too rough! I..." He was starting to breath too fast, he was getting a little lightheaded and his own soul felt like it was going to burst.

He'd assumed right. Blue's soul was so bright, so pure, so... Fucking beautiful... it was the prettiest damn thing he'd ever seen and it didn't belong anywhere near him.  
xxx

Using his other hand he reached out and grasped a hold on Reds hand pulling it out from it clutching his shirt he then placed it in his hand. “I trust you silly, you won’t hurt it. You are the kindest gentlest monster I have ever met even in my world.” His face flushing more and he was trying to keep his breathing even as the other monster now held his soul in his hand.

xxx  
He struggled against Blues hold for a moment, terrified that they would both regret this, but blue was strong. physically and emotionally and in every other way he could be strong. red was emensely envious… that beautiful blue soul was pressed into his hand and it was like his whole world stopped for a moment. He could feel blue… he could feel everything that blue was, everything that blue was feeling… he… trusted red so much. Red could hardly comprehend… he didn't even dare to breathe on it, though, so afraid of hurting… but blue wasn't in pain. In fact, he seemed to be feeling the exact opposite. 

Reds eyes darted up to blues face, and indeed it seemed a little flushed. Curiously, he brushed a thumb against the pretty, pretty soul in his hand. 

xxx

A moan slipped past his teeth, his hands shot up to cover his mouth. His face got a deep blue when he rubbed his finger across his soul sent an incredible sensation through him. He couldn’t describe it but it made his soul throb from pleasure but also embarrassment from that simple touch. “S…so… Sensitive…”

xxx

red stared intently at blues face, watching the echo of his pleasure he felt running through the soul he held so carefully. He swallowed roughly. “y-yeah? “ it really looked like it was. But red wasn't sure he trusted himself. He was sure his own emotions were traveling along the touch as well, if to a lesser extent.. But he couldn't do much about that. He was unprepared for how vulnerable this would make him feel as well. It wasn't even his soul that was out and exposed! He was so damn pathetic… 

xxx

Smiling towards Red he leaned over a bit having a hard time from the sensations running rapid in his bones. Part of him wished for more but didn’t know if he could ask such a thing seeing how nervous Red was with the situation. He also thought that this was a great time for working on the machine but that thought was slowly becoming less and less in his mind. “Wh… what… do… you… think?”

xxx  
so much trust… stars. And his touch was really starting to affect blue. He wasn't sure what he thought. “y-you… you OK? I uh… I'm not.. Hurtin ya right? “ he wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He could feel it. It's was somehow still a worry though… even as he asked that question, however, he continued to move his thumb over the soul. It was beginning to become slick with viscous magic. It smelled like blueberries. 

xxx

His body started to glow and a shiver went through his body as another moan passed his teeth, trying his best he tried to smile a confident smile but the sensation raging through him now was getting to him. He was breathing heavy and he gripped at the blanket on the cot, “N..no the op…opposite, i.it feels… really… g..good.”

xxx  
His face flushed red and his own soul thrummed in his chest. His throat felt inexplicably dry. He held so much power in his hand right now. And he could feel how much Blue trusted him with that power, how much Blue loved Red touching him like this. It was actually starting to get him riled up too at this point...

Ever so carefully, he lifted his other hand to the soul he held and began to rub very gentle circles on it with two of his fingers. He kept his eyes on Blue, vigilant for any sign of pain or discomfort. Though his soul would probably warn him long before it became visible. Even with how very... Expressive... Blue was...

xxx

Unable to hold himself up anymore he was now lying against the cot on his abdomen clutching the blanket. Even though he was shirtless he felt so hot, the sensations running through him where overwhelmingly good. The more Red played with his soul the more noises he made; he was now salivating as his tongue hung out a little. “So… so good.” Feeling like he was wet but there was nothing physically on him that was; he could feel something building inside him. With every gentle circle he could feel Reds claws on his soul sending another shiver through him. “R.. Red..” starting to moan out his name in the pleasure. Rolling onto his back he clutched onto the blanket next to his head on both sides, hearts filled his eyes as he was panting now.

xxx  
Holy shit... Red hadn't been prepared for how it would make him feel to have Blue laid out before him like this, saying his name in such a needy voice. It was just... Holy shit. Red was salivating at this point, his tongue having conjured itself ages ago. His own soul heavy and thrumming hard in his chest, he brought the pretty blue gem of a soul up to his mouth, his ruby tongue slipping out to run over it's surface and collect the sweet, tart magic that all but oozed from its surface. Secondary pleasure hummed over his bones at the act, The things Blue was feeling seeping into him. Without thinking, he ran one of his own hands down to dip below his shorts and paw at his way too sensitive pelvic bone. He whined against the soul on his tongue.

xxx

Stars all he could see was stars, his bones burned with pleasure and he was unsure of the sound that was made by him. Griping tighter on to the blanket his back arched trying to control the wound up feeling that so wanted to explode out. “I… I ca…can’t…. h..hold it…” Feeling another lick run a crossed it he could feel his soul, it felt indescribable before all he could see what white. Unsure on how long he saw white all he knew is once he could see the world his throat hurt and he could barely keep his eyes open. If Red didn’t have his extremely sensitive soul in his hands he probably would have passed out. He was making little whines of pleasure.

xxx  
Oh stars! Oh stars! Oh-! The soul in his grip contracted as copious amounts of blueberry deliciousness burst from its being. A wave of indescribable pleasure washed across him and suddenly he could feel his very being exploding with euphoria. It only lasted for a moment, but it felt like it drug on for minutes, Blue's amazing voice filling the room and taking Red himself to new heights.

It felt like forever before he was coherent enough to tenderly slip Blue's soul back inside his rib cage. Panting slightly and red eyelight formed into hazy hearts, he looked down upon Blue. He looked so freaking debauched... Mouth wide and gulping air, eye sockets nearly shut with clouded blue light peeking out at him. A heavy blue flush was across his face. Red shuddered. His tongue peeked out to lick at the trails of blueberry magic on his teeth, then he leaned in to press his messy teeth to Blue's.  
xxx  
Giving Red a weak kiss in return his eyes closed he whispered softly, “I love you.” Before he went limp falling asleep. Between everything that had happened his body and now soul were exhausted and he couldn’t fight against the exhaustion that took him.

xxx  
Blue passed out. Shit! Shit, was he ok? Did Red over do it? Did he do something wrong? Did he hurt him? Red ran a frantic check over the other. His HP seemed to be ok, so no soul damage had been done. Sans was also happy to see that Blue's HP was actually a lot higher than his own. It was a normal and steady number that did all sorts of things to make Red feel better. Blue wasn't fragile like Red was.

He took a breath and pressed his forehead to Blue's, just sort of taking in the steady, if tired, aura the other gave off. Blue's soul was still pulsing in the afterglow, sending tingly little bursts of happiness through Red. "I love ya too, Sweetheart."

He pet Bue's skull lovingly for a moment before pulling away. It really was a good time to get that work done on the machine. He was a little unsteady when he stood from the bed, but he didn't fall, so that was a plus. Blankets were gathered and tucked around his sleeping lover, then he turned to the machine. He used a tissue to clean his face before setting to work. There was only a little more to do. It should only take an hour or two. Maybe three if his hands didn’t stop shaking soon...  
xxx

Not long after he felt he just dozed off he woke back up his body feeling heavy, he wondered if this is what Red felt like when he said he felt heavy. It was a good feeling and it didn’t bug him, Sitting up he groaned a little bit as a wave of dizziness overcame him. Holding his head he shook it off and put on his shirt he was borrowing from Red before adding his battle armor, he really missed wearing it and was happy to have it back.

xxx  
Ok, and just a few more tweaks annnd... Done! Now all he needed was to input Blue's personal magic in order to be able to pinpoint his universe and the machine should finally work! Soon, Blue would be safe and sound, tucked away in his own universe where things were good and safe! And... Red would be going with him. He still felt a little torn about that. He was scared more than anything, but it was for the good of their baby. He placed a hand over his stomach as if to remind him of that fact.

Hearing a noise, Red looked over and found Blue Clasping his armor back on. "Hey, g'mor-... nin..." Wait... His armor? Hadn't he left that at... “When did ya get yer armor back?" His tone was mildly accusatory.

xxx

Hearing the tone in Red's voice made him feel bad but he was already planning on tell him, “Oh, please don’t be mad at me. While you slept I went and apologized to Papyrus, he needless to say didn’t take it well and I had to make a run for it. I feel better after apologizing but at least he was upright and no longer hurt from my attack.” Blue eyes traveled to the floor as he spoke feeling like a child who just got caught trying to sneak a monster candy out of a jar.

xxx  
Red soul felt like it plummeted to his feet. "You... You what?! Are ya fuckin insane?! He coulda killed you! A-and I woulda just been sleepin here? None the fuckin wiser? Of all the reckless, fuckin moronic, sensless things-...!!" Red shouted and raged, hands coming to claw at his own skull for a moment before he stalked angrily over to Blue, teeth gritting.

Then he threw his arms around him and clutched at him like Blue might just crumble to dust right there. What if's and possibilities ran through his head uncontrollably and he began to shake, a sob breaking free as he only held Blue tighter. "What'm I s'posed ta do if I lose you Blue? I-I can't-..."

xxx

Pain filled his chest at making Red feel like this, he knew what he did was purely for selfish reasons and now he had worried and hurt Red. Surprised at the hug that was full of his current emotions Blue wrapped his arms around him holding him on his lap “I’m sorry, I know what I did was stupid and selfish on my part. If it makes you feel better I didn’t even use a single drop of magic. I was pure defense and he got really annoyed that I wasn’t getting him. Also does everyone in this world use such colorful language?” He didn’t want to make this seem less important but he was honestly now just curious on how everyone seemed to just cuss up a storm.

Hugging him tighter he nuzzled into Reds shoulder, “You won’t ever lose me Red, I know I may do reckless things from time to time but I can hold my own in a fight if needed and I always know when I need to retreat if things get to bad. I am sorry again for worrying you but I won’t ever leave you or our child alone.” He kissed Reds shoulder sweetly and loving to try and comfort him.

xxx  
"I-I know..." Red sniffed. "I know, Blue. Yer so fuckin strong. I know y'can hold yer own.. But... Things're so dangerous here. Boss is real fuckin strong too and..." He shuddered, not even wanting to imagine how things could have gone if his brother had been at the top of his game. He had to be feeling off if he'd been staying cooped up even when he wasn't injured anymore...

He backed off just a little, enough to wipe the wetness from his face and see Blue's face as well. Stars.. If he couldn't ever look at that face again he would just dust on the spot. "N' yeah, everyone kinda curses a lot. Sorry. I know it bothers ya." He took a shuddering breath before leaning in to kiss Blue, long and slow, but chaste. He just needed to be close to the other right now. He might have lost him earlier... And he wouldn't have even known until he'd woken up. Hell, maybe not even until someone came to tell him or he went looking... The thought was so terrifying... It was a good thing the machine was-

"Oh! Hey!" He instantly brightened a bit, looking to Blue with noticeably brighter eye lights. "The machine is d-"

And he was interrupted by the door being broken down. Red flinched as the door flew to the middle of the room and when he glanced up, there was his brother, standing in the doorway.

Red froze, sitting in Blue's lap, the two of them with their arms around each other and tears still drying from Red's face. Boss' eyes narrowed.

"I SEARCHED ALL OVER THAT FUCKING FOREST, BUT I FINALLY REALIZED A COWARD LIKE YOU MUST HAVE JUST RUN AWAY BACK HERE! AND I WAS RIGHT!! NOW YOU FUCKING DIE!!" He summoned his bone sword and charged.

xxx

Blues eyes narrowed and a loud growl was heard from him, his eyes glowed bright as flames come off of them. Many rows of bones appeared in front of the two, setting Red aside he jumped up taking a defensive stance.

“I APOLOGIZED I TOLD YOU I DIDN’T WANT TO HURT YOU! NOW YOU BRING MY LOVER AND CHILD INTO YOUR SELF DESIRES. I WILL KILL YOU IF I HAVE TO, TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE.”

Blue was not going to have this he already knew Pap was far to angered to be talk to normally and he let the feeling the he felt to protect Red and his child grow inside him. Watching as Pap was breaking through his defense easily he took this moment to surround him in a blue glow throwing him out of the room hoping to get him as far away from the room as possible before dashing after him and yelling back at Red.

“STAY HERE STAY SAFE DON’T INTERFERE!” 

Slamming the door behind him he summoned a bone to help with his defense hoping to still attempt to reason with Papyrus.

“WHY MUST YOU BE LIKE THIS, WHY MUST YOU INSIST ON FIGHTING WITH SOMEONE WHO DOESN’T WISH TO FIGHT!”

xxx  
Papyrus had been expecting the blue glow around his soul, but hadn't managed to counteract it before he was thrown from the room. He was, however, able to twist around so that he didn't slam into the wall and take damage. The moment he was able, he was darting back towards the imposter Sans. "WHETHER YOU WISH TO FIGHT OR NOT, I DO!! EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP YOU'VE BEEN MAKING MY LIFE MORE HELLISH THAN NORMAL! EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE AGAIN WHEN YOU'RE FUCKING GONE!!" He came at the small warrior, his bone sword clashing against the bone that the other held for defense.

Meanwhile, Red was freaking the fuck out. 

"Blue!! What did I just fucking say you reckless asshole!?" Stay here and stay safe his bony fucking ass! The machine was done! There was no reason to stay any longer! All it needed was a magic calibration so it could find Blue's damn universe! But how was he supposed to get a magic signature from Blue when he was out there fighting his-... Sudden inspiration hit as Red looked over and found the tissue he'd used to clean Blue's soul juices from his teeth earlier. Welp! It was still Blue's magic, right?

Snatching it up, he quickly ran it through the machine and started setting it up to open the gateway between worlds. It would only take a minute or so to get going. Red planned on having Blue there with him when it did.

As soon as the machine was setting up he was out the door. There were bones everywhere and he could hear his brother shouting. He could also hear Blue shouting... Neither of them sounded hurt, but Red figured that wouldn't hold long. His left eye flaming with magic, he ran out to the main room where the two combatants were trading attacks. It was clear neither was going to be letting up or showing mercy. Fuck that!

"Break it the fuck up!" He used his Blue magic on Boss, being unable to affect more than one soul at a time like Blue could. His own control just wasn’t that fine tuned. He made up for it with outrageous amounts of power, however. He winced when he heard his brothers bones crack under the force. He tried not to notice the betrayed look Boss threw at him.

Then he summoned a line of massive red bones that ran from one end of the room to the other. That was draining, especially given his condition at the moment, but it was a very solid and very 'unlikely to be broken' wall. It wouldn't stand long, but he didn't need long.

"C'mon, Sweetheart. Time to go." He grabbed Blue by the hand, tugging him back to the room and remained stone faced when his brother angrily called his name.

Red wouldn't let go of Blue's hand till they were through the portal. He'd rigged a few small explosions in key locations in the machine to go off when they were through. This would be the last he'd see of his world. Something inside him twisted at the thought of parting with his brother like this, but there was nothing to be done about that. Red had a lover and a baby to worry about now. Boss could take care of himself.

xxx

Dodging and blocking was all he was doing trying his best to reason with Papyrus but to no avail so far. The shock took hold when he heard Reds voice and Pap was under blue magic being thrown away and a red bone wall was in front of him. Looking over at red they were running now and back towards the room, he was confused but held onto Reds hand he wanted to go back because at this time Papyrus was the threat and he wanted to protect Red and his child. Ignoring the want to go back he followed and listen. Entering the room he saw the machine was up and working and he understood why Red came and got him he smiled widely at the thought of seeing his brother again. Pulling Red into his arm bridal style he jumped into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This RP continued in Welcome Home.


End file.
